Noticed
by DarkLover4Life
Summary: Because of Tenten's friendship with Naruto She gets noticed by alot of people. Even by a Certain Avenger who notices that she doesn't even look his way. Jealousy arises, So does Fanboys for Tenten, Oh What will she do?
1. Getting Popular

****Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. And it never will. Now here I bring another naruto story. And guess who its about? Sasuke & Tenten You guessed right! Im getting better at my stories I must say now This one takes place during naruto's genin days. Oh my god! I feel like a retard. I just looked Tenten up online to characterize her better in my stories and she doesn't have brown eyes.. She has Steel-grey eyes! Tenten is his only friend who does understand, anyway the summary goes like this: 'Because of Tenten's friendship with Naruto She gets noticed by alot of people. Even by a certain avenger Who notices that she doesnt even look his way. Jealousy arises, So does does Fanboys for Tenten, Oh What will she do?' This fanfic is for SasuTen fans. So No flames, Now everyone enjoy! Dudes and Dudettes.****

It was a fair morning in Konoha. But for Team Gai it was a morning full of hard training. Gai and Lee were practicing taijutsu such as punches and swing kicks. Neji & Tenten were practing on Tenten's Rising twins dragon techinque. and also neji's defense So When tenten Jumps in the air she accidentily bit her thumb harder than she thought making more blood come out and more weapons come at harder force.

Of course Neji deflected them all. but when she landed on her feet a little unsteady She said "Sorry Neji Went over board."

"Hn. Just unexpected."

She coughed "Right."

It looked like neji was going to say something else but before he had the chance laughter could be heard and yells. Tenten reconised the laughing voice it was naruto. She had to find out what he was up to. So she made the quickest lie she could think of "Oh Neji I forgot something at my place I'll go get it and be back soon okay?"

He nodded his head as he sat down to meditate until she returned. So she walked up to her sensei and told him the same thing to which he said "Okay tenten Hurry back!" Then continued to show Lee some moves in Taijutsu. She smiled then jumped at top speed that she could to the trees ignoring the growing pain in her side Following naruto's chakra signature.

:::With naruto Somewhere in the village:::

He pulled down his camoflage and Laughed while rubbing the back of his head "They Missed me!"

he had a bright smile on his face until a voice broke out "Smooth naruto."

His head whipped around in surprise to find Tenten leaning not even 5 feet from him he jumped in surprise. "Tenten-chan what are you doing here?!"

She smiled slightly "Actually Naruto I believe the question is what are YOU doing here, Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable, "Well yeah but-"

"Then no buts come on." She got off the wooden fence and walked over to him and started to drag him in the direction of the academy when he struggled. tenten sighed the pain in her side growing but again she ignored it. "Naruto do you want to be a better ninja or not?"

"I do."

"Good then you will go to class and practice on being a better ninja." Tenten declared

Naruto Huffed "Fine."

She nodded and continued to drag him back to his class.

:::20 Minutes Later:::

Iruka-sensei was in the middle of a lesson when he heard struggles outside his Classroom when a smack was heard and then knocking. he could hear whispers of his students wondering what was going on.

Who would be knocking on the door? he wondered till he told them they could enter. The door slid open But No one entered that is until he saw naruto and an old student of his struggling in the hallway.

"Get in there!" A female's raspy voice said

"No! I changed my mind!" Another voice argued

"Yes you will!"

Iruka saw Naruto struggling out of Tenten's hold and she who kept trying to pull him in.

Whispers got louder and some started chatting with others he could hear somethings.

"What's going on do you know?"

"No got no clue."

"What's happening?"

"This is Interesting."

"Are they fighting?"

"Oh I wanna find out what's going on!"

Finally the struggles stopped and a Slightly tanned girl came in the room sweaty with a red face from yelling, She wore a light pink shirt and green pants that went to her knees and blue sandles. Her hair as in two buns and wisps were falling out. She dragged a a angry naruto who had his arms across his chest while she had hold of his collar. Finally coming to a stop near Iruka. She smiled but grimaced in pain and people gasped at what they saw. Her side had a huge tear and blood soaked in her shirt and then falling down in her pants close to her knee and her hand was also covered in blood. but despite her condition she stood tall.

"Iruka-sensei I'm sorry to disturb your class but I found a runaway." She laughed lightly

"Hmp." naruto said

He stood their dumb founded. "Tenten?" he asked

She looked at him "Yes Sensei?"

"What happened to you?." He told her

"Huh? Oh." She was still holding naruto's collar ad she looked down her side and saw the damage down. She looked at it even naruto saw it his eyes went huge. she gave a dry laugh The class looked at her weirdly.

"I guess Neji and I went over board again with Training."

"Will you be alright?" Iruka asked

"Ne Iruka-sensei I came to take naruto back to class not for an interrigation. I'm very fine thanks." She said in a pained voice She looked at all the students watching the scene. gave it a once over before shrugging not even looking Sasuke's way who was also staring the Hurt kunoichi. She didnt even stare at him or blush. just shrugged as she gave it a once over.

"Well that looks nasty I think you should head over to the medical core." Iruka said unsure because Tenten was still breathing hard she gave a smile and then let go of naruto's collar and she leaned down gave him a quick hug "be good. I have to go back to training now. And I'll be back later if not you know where to find me." he nodded his head. and she stood up and turned to the sensei.

"I must be off Iruka-sensei it was nice seeing you again. Bye!"

Just as she was going to leave, A young lad suddenly ran in the class and naruto looked at the new comer. He was clad in green spandex and orange leg warmers with the konoha headband around his waist. With bushy eyebrows and black eyes. He looked worried as he stared at Tenten.

"Tenten! There you are!"

"Lee?" Tenten asked

"Come on! Gai-sensei was worried! where did you go?"

Tenten sighed "Not here come on." She said

Then turned to Iruka-sensei "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I must be off."

With that the kunoichi ran toward the window with naruto following and she jumped out and her hands came in contact with the branch of the tree nearby she laughed as she swung her body foward, up and down in a circle then on the second one she jumped off and once she hit the ground she sped off so fast it was hard to catch her with the human eye. Then Lee seemed to vanish from the classroom.

"Wow." Naruto said still looking out the window. Once she left gossip started going around.

"Who was that?" A girl asked

"I don't know." another one said

"She's hot." One guy said

"Powerful too." Another guy added

"Didn't Iruka-sensei say her name was tenten?"

"Yeah! he sure did Im gonna look for her after class!"

"Im comming to!"

One kid piped up "But what about that boy?"

"He said sensei right? that means there teammates." another boy said. Soon the class grew heavy with gossip. Students talking loud about what just happened.

"Say Who was that girl?" Sakura asked naruto once he sat down. If their was gossip Sakura wanted to know!

"Tenten." He answered shortly

"Are you two friends?" She wanted details!

"Yeah." naruto said

"Not talkative today?" She asked

"No! she dragged me here im not happy."

"I see." She was nosy she will follow him to lear more about this tenten character. Ino was thinking the same. But wait she Said a guy's name what was it? neji right? Neji.. Neji Hyuga! she remembered him from last year and was hinata's cousin! Now all she had to was get hinata to talk! Lunch will be starting soon and that's when sakura will put her plan in action.

:::With Tenten:::

she raced to her small house near the outskirts of Konoha. She preferred quiet over noise. She ran in forgetting to close the door and dashed her way into the bathroom running she quickly opened the self containing some medical supplies she grabbed cloth and some herbs and gauze along with gel. after that she slid down and undid her buttons and pulled her shirt off grunting as more blood came out she felt dizzy but was determined to stay focused. she wiped all the blood away with some gauze and to her luck the wound would not require stitches it was a long cut but not that deep. But bad enough to where she bled alot.

She gasped as she put the gel on and then some more, still sitting there on the floor of her bathroom treating her wound. Then came the hard part she had to wrap it around her torso and with great effort she managed to wrap it tightly and securing the last part and once she finished and took a deep sigh and layed their against the wall for a few minutes. Until she got up and staggered her way to her room and went to her closet grabbed a dark colored shirt put it on. and she smiled now that she was fixed up she could leave.

As she was heading toward the door she suddenly remembered her lie she had told her teammates and sensei she grabbed a packet of sticky bombs on a self near the door and then set her way back outside. And toward her team. And through the whole thing Lee constinately asked if she needed help but she refused.

:::30 Minutes Later:::

Tenten panted as she neared her training grounds, Once she got their she saw Neji and Gai talking. But she never got to hear what they were talking about because as soon as she walked into view they quieted down. staring at her until Gai spoke.

"Tenten! Were did you go? we were worried about you!"

"You changed your shirt." Neji spoke

"Well you see." Tenten started rubbing her neck "I had forgotten a pack of explosives at my house and on the way I realized that I had a huge cut on my side so I took care of it." Only stating some of the truth, Lee was quiet.

The rest of the team seemed to find this exceptable, So Lee went back to practicing With their sensei and Tenten Went back to Train with Neji.

:::3 Hours Later Lunch Time At The Academy:::

As usual whenever lunchtime rolled around, There would always be a group of girls surrounding Sasuke Uchiha, Trying to get him to have some of their lunch or sit next to him. Giggling and smiling very cutely, even batting their eyelashes at him. But the young uchiha pad them no heed. And ignored their attemps. Ino was one of the girls who was near him fighting for his attention but thats when She noticed Sakura wasn't next to her like she normally was. in fact she looked around the courtyeard trying to find her when she suddenly saw her calmly walk over to Hinata sit down. and start to converse with her. Thats strange.

What was Sakura up to? well whatever it was Ino had to find out!

So she slipped from the crowd and headed straight for Hinata and Sakura. "So." Sakura started as she sat next to the hyuga. "How are you Hinata-chan?"

The Shy girl wasn't expecting company so her eyes went wide. "Oh h-hello S-sakura-san."

Sakura smiled. Fake of course but she asked "I said how are you Hinata-chan."

"I-I-I am fine w-w-why d-do you as-ask?" The shy Hyuga asked

"Oh No reason." Sakura lied. and decided to go for the big hit. "So you saw what happened in class today right? Well do you know who that girl was?"

"Yes I-I-I do." Hinata answered

"tenten was her name right?" Sakura asked pretending to not know.

"Y-yes she often comes o-o-over to pick Neji-nii-san up for t-training. In the early mornings or after c-clan meetings"

"Have you ever talked to her?" Sakura was getting impaitent

"A f-f-few times. She i-is a nice person b-but t-tens to be fie-fierce sometimes."

"I see." as she was gonna ask another question Ino sudeenly popped out of nowhere.

"Hey! what you two up to!?" She asked loudly bringing attention to them. Hinata blushed at the eyes who were staring at them. and also felt awkard so she mad e a quick excuse to get out of there. "I-I-I-I h-have For-forgotten something. s-s-s-so I'll t-talk to you l-later bye!" she rushed jumping to her feet and scurrying away as fast as she could.

Sakura sat there suddenly angry that Ino had ruined her plans, she grumbled as Ino sat next to her and asked "What's gotten into you billboard brow?"

"None of your business Ino-pig!" She abruptly stood up and stomped away, Pissed that Ino had stopped her from getting gossip from hinata,

"Okay?" Ino asked confused. So lunch went on without another incident.

:::Hours Later after the sun set:::

Tenten panted as she opened her scroll and did a handseal and her weapons back inside safe and sound.. Then she rolled them up and put them away she felt tired after her training with Neji. so she leaned against the nearest tree trying to get some energy back. When naruto showed up with his goggles on his head.

"Hey tenten." he greeted the worn out kunoichi

"Hi Naruto." she said

"How are you?"

"I'm fine just worn out." Tenten answered a few minutes passed in silence before she added "I'm sorry for dragging you to class."

he laughed "No. you were right. besides after that Iruka-sensei made me clean up the face paint. after that he treated me to some ramen."

"That's good you will be graduating soon right?" Tenten asked

"Yeah! I just hope I pass this time!" Naruto said

"Don't worry naruto with that kind of enthusiasm I'm sure you will." Tenten said with a smile

"You think!?"

"Yeah I do." as tenten laughed while standing up slowly.

Naruto ran over and helped her stand she gave him a nod of thanks. then he asked "do you want me to help you home?"

"No I will be okay just tired." Tenten said

"Aww c'mon just once let me help you!" He pleaded

"Well," Tenten said "Oh Fine but only if I ask."

Naruto grinned and they began walking back to Tenten's house. making Idle chatter tenten being steady wth her walking. and Naruto right next to her ready to hold her steady if she stumbled. Soon they made it back to her place. and naruto looked upset about something.

"What's wrong naruto?"

"Well I was wondering. Can I spend the night here?"

Tenten wasn't expecting that "Uh Sure. but why?" as she opened the door

"Well I dont want to be alone the night before my big day." he explained

"Oh the exam is tomorrow? I thought it was next week."

"Nope its tomorrow. That why im nervous." Naruto said

And Tenten laughed 'The great Naruto Nervous?"

He laughed to. So she showed him a the only guest room in her house he smiled in thanks and gave her a hug which she returned. after that Tenten went to her room down the hall. And opened her door. went to her bed and crashed out in her sweaty clothes not bothering to care about changing or her wound which was reopended. She never took notice, As she fell into the land of dreams.

:::4 Hours Later Near 1:00 in the morning:::

Knock. knock, knock. was what Tenten was hearing. She ignored it and rolled over onto her back and open her sleepy eyes staring at the ceiling. but alas The knocking continued. She grumbled and stumbled out of bed, and she walked over to her door. Opened her door to see naruto without his orange jacket on. Instead he was wearing a black T-shirt and his drawers.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked sleepily

"Tenten naruto said 'I can't sleep could you keep me company?" He asked with hopeful eyes

She couldn't refuse when he gave her the eyes, and Naruto knew this. "Oh fine."

He smiled wide and she said "I just need to change. I'll be right back you can wait in the living room."

"Okay.!" and he dashed for the living room.

Tenten noticed a red spot on her brown comforter and figured it out. 'Blood.'

"Ah Well." She whispered to herself and went to her closet pulled out a brown tank top and brown and red short shorts. she loved the Pj's so after she rewrapped her wound she changed and left her room. Heading for the kitchen she found that naruto was checking her living room out. It had a fireplace with the Tv set above it. and a black three person couch. with two recliners across from each other. There were two huge dark wood bookcases on either side of the fire place with movies, scrolls, books, And a picture or two. How did Tenten get this stuff? Naruto wondered.

"Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah?" she called from the kitchen

"Where did you get this stuff?" He gestured to the things she had. She simply answered "They were my mother's and father's. Passed to me when they died."

"Oh." He understood her pain

"They, They left for a mission and never came back. two days after that shinobi came here and told the babysitter what happened after that she kinda raised me as if I was hers. but soon she left. So just like you naruto I was also alone."

"yeah you told me about this." He said

"I had to be about 2. when they died. and then three years later I was on my own. it was hard I admit. But I got through it. and so can you."

Soon she came out with two bowls and handed one to naruto. he looked at it and then at Tenten.

"Its fried noodles with steak strips."

"Oh thank you." He said

"Its my forgotten dinner from last night. I came home late and I didn't feel like eating But I do now." as she began to tear into her dinner. So the two friends ate in silence for a few minutes. when they finished Tenten took her and Naruto's bowl into the kitchen and naruto followed her into the kitchen. Where she washed them and put them to dry in the rack and then put water on the boil.

"Making some tea. So how are you naruto?"

"Well i'm okay. I really like this girl named sakura haruno."

"I see. So you gonna tell her?" Tenten was smiling

"I want to. But uh she likes someone else."

"Who?" Tenten asked

"Sasuke uchiha." Naruto spat his name

Tenten busted out laughing real hard. and had to grab her side to steady herself. Once she calmed she said "Him? I'm not surprised."

"You.. don't like him?" He asked

"Uchiha? never crossed my mind Im far to busy becoming the strongest kunoichi around."

"So you don't?"

"No."

"Awesome! You besides me don't like him."

"Naruto." Tenten started "I don't like him I sorta hate him. Using his clan murder as a excuse. for everything. Im sure other people have had it alot worse than he does, and to be honest naruto He aint all that good looking."

"Yeah I agree!" Finally he had someone who was with him!

So After the teapot boiled Tenten poured the tea and they kept talking the night away. Soong it was aproaching dawn and tenten realized that they Better get ready for the coming morning. Tenten ran Into The guest room Grabbed naruto's Clothes and ran back to him.

"Thanks." and he began to get dressed for the day. she nodded a small smile on her face while darting to her room to get dressed. Once she got there get opened her closet and grabbed a dark blue chinese shirt and red pants like her green ones. So she changed and left her room making sure the door was closed and walked the short distance to the kitchen and saw naruto pour hot water in instant ramen he smiled at tenten and said "I'd thought you like to eat before going off to train."

"You're such a good friend to have Naruto." She said moving in to pinch his cheek to which he swatted her hand away yelling "hey!" and she grinned.

So while they waited for the ramen to finish she suddenly remembered "You excited?"

"Sure am Believe it!" naruto was full of confidence

"Thats good. I'll be sure to give you a graduating gift." Tenten said

"Really!?" Naruto's eyes lit up "What is it?"

"Im not gonna show you until later Oh the ramens done. Let's eat Then I'll walk you to class. Okay?"

"Great! it sure is okay!"

They shared smirks and Grins while eating, Afterwards they Walked out of tenten's house, her locking the door and them walking off in the direction of the academy. The walk was quiet and peaceful until a group of boys blocked their path. "Hey! Pretty girl!"

Tenten's and Naruto's head snapped at the call And Tenten couldn't believe her eyes There had to be at least 12 boys standing in her path. All staring at HER.

"This has to be some sort of joke." Tenten whispered to herself

One of the guys was walking slowly toward her, He asked her "Would you meet with me after graduation?"

"Huh?" She asked

"No way!" another boy shouted "She's gonna go with me!"

"Oh yeah who said!?"

The boys were breaking out in a fight and tenten quickly took this chance to grab Naruto's hand and make a run for the academy. Soon both Ninja's were out of sight. After a few minutes the boys stopped fighting Noticing that she was gone. "She left!"

"I think for the academy with that other boy!"

"Let's go after her!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed and started running in the direction Tenten had.

After a few minutes of running They finally made it to the front of the academy where all the other students were waiting outside to go in. Tenten let go on his hand and Naruto put his hands knees taking in huge gulps of air from the run. While tenten had a hand on her hip her breathing turning normal. He looked at her. "HOW, How how how! Do YOU Run like that!?" He asked still breathless

Tenten Laughed at his question, which brought people's attention to them but she didn't even notice. "Well." She started "Being around Gai-sensei and Lee sure help."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "They run that fast!?"

"No." Tenten held her answer "They run hellalot faster than that. So can I."

This is where Naruto's eyes become dinner plates and his face clearly showed disbelief. She really couldn't help but Smirk at him.

"Wow! You will have to show me sometime!" He said clearly amazed

"Sure." She said as if she didn't care. But then she smirked from ear to ear. "That is if you can keep up."

Tenten felt eyes on her which made her feel pretty uncomfortable so she slowly turned around and saw All the academy student's staring at her and naruto. and to her left she saw those boys from earlier her eyes went wide "Oh god no." She said stepping back. And suddenly the crowd saw naruto smile evilly he crept up behind Tenten and with a sudden move he took her hair ties!

Tenten knew something wasn't right when she shook her head. Wait.. I never have my hair loose. she looked to her side and saw her Hair! it was down! Oh No! She twirled around her flipping around her face and saw naruto standing there holding up two maroon hair ties. a proud smirk shown on his face. She glared at him. and was going to get them back when a gasp caught her and everyone's attention. It was her new Fanboy group you could literally see hearts coming from their eyes. And one said "She's even more gorgeous!"

But Now Tenten was getting mad. "Naruto." Tenten said darkly "Hand them over."

"Or what?" He stated feeling smug

"Or This." Tenten smiled a very charming smile walking with a skip in her step toward him. then boys all hollard at her but she paid them no mind. and she walked up and winked at him then suddenly her expression changed to shock, "Oh what's that!" His head snapped at the direction and mostly everyone else did to she quickly took advantage and grabbed his shoulder Jumped up and as she was turning toward his back she used her knee to strike him in the back hard while yelling "Hiya!" she landed on her feet and quicly changed into a sqwat and swung her right leg out turned around and hit naruto's knees hard making him fall to the floor in a crumpled heep. "Ow." He said voice full of pain. And soon felt cold metal against his neck and saw Tenten standing there with a katana in her hands. Some kids gasped. others couldn't speak.

"Now. Hand. Them. Over." Her voice full of fake charm.

He nodded and raised his hand up and she quickly snatched them away and pulled the elastic around her wrist. she smiled and then dropped the katana and gave him a hand which he pushed away upset. Tenten suddenly laughed while saying "Tenten 19 and Naruto 2."

"You may have one this battle tenten, But I'll win the war believe it!"

The older girl snorted in response. "Yeah Dream on dreamer."

"Hmp." Then he stared at her for a minute "You know Tenten-chan you do look very pretty with your hair down. Why do you always keep it up?"

"Because it gets in the way of training Naruto." she didn't like how he put 'Chan' at the end of her name

She looked around Noticing the sun, Oh! "Naruto I have to go I have been here long enough I'll see you later okay."

"Okay Tenten! Later!"

With a wave of her hand and a smile later she disapeared only a slight breeze shown that she left.

"Damn." One boy whispered

"She is badass, My kinda girl."

"Did you see those moves she did!"

Some of those girls were extremely jealous of her natural beauty, this strange girl already has a dozen boys liking her and it was only gonna grow and grow. And Standing at the corner was the young uchiha who had a slight smirk on his face he quietly whispered "Interesting."

****And That's all for this Chapter Folks! This will be a long story. with long chapters and If SasuTen is your favorite couple (like me) and this is a good story for you. And It would be great if you would leave a Review for me! And to make no one confused Tenten & Naruto are only friends like a very close brother/sister relationship, I mean naruten is okay but I Love SasuTen more! ahem anyway please expect the next chapter to be uploaded in maybe two-three days. After all this chappie took me a fews days to type. So if you Love action, If you love Romance then Continue reading the story! And check my other SasuTen stories if you wish, Well my pretties Until the next chapter Dudes and Dudettes Muwhahahaaaa ;)****


	2. How The Day Goes

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Now I gotta say that Impressed Already 5 reviews! I feel good. I think we can all agree that a review to a author is similar to a kid on christmas. And I lied it took five days.. My bad, Oh Yeah and as for Sakura Well im not gonna bash her, but give her a hard time! But Anyway Im Soo Happy that you all like my story so much! So I'll continue to infinity and Beyond! Soooo Enjoy Dudes and Dudettes!****

Tenten was Feeling good that morning. Maybe because she had company last night. Or the fact that she has someone like Naruto as a friend. And Today hopefully He will graduate! And become a Genin! Tenten has been hearing things from her sensei and it looks like that Kakashi-sensei her sensei's eternal rival will get a new genin group. Probably the same thing will happen with the last group he had.

Well Tenten didn't have time to worry about that guy, Since Her team has a three-day break she was gonna use that time accordingly, So She had to go Get naruto The perfect present! But the question was what? She knew that the boy loved ramen with all his heart but Tenten wanted to give him something that he will truely love. So The kunoichi wandered around the shopping district Wondering what to get Her friend as a present. Suddenly it struck her! The blacksmith, That was where Tenten worked part-time. She used to be a full time employee but she had to cut her hours when she became a ninja, thats how she survived. Tenten grinned from ear to ear, Now She knew what she wanted to get him Now all she had to do was,

Go to the blacksmith, Go to the Home Improvemnet shop, Go to the clothing store, Go get dinner supplies, And Yeah Also charge her camera battery. Man was she gonna be busy this morning so she sped off to get what she needed to be done, While quietly saying to herself With a smile "I hope he is gonna like this."

:::At The Academy:::

Naruto had butterflies in his stomach, Because even though he didn't show it He knew that his chance at Failing was pretty much, And his chance of success? Extremely small.

But He was still gonna give it all he had. So He sat there Listening to Iruka-sensei explain and tell them which Jutsu they had to perform in order to pass. When he droped the bomb. Clone jutsu! Oh no!

'Great! That's my worst techinque! Now im never gonna pass!' He couldn't help but think

So, The students piled in waiting for their name to be called, One went in after another each with happy smiles, Or a face full of relief. So Minutes Ticked by. Soon Sakura got called in to go, But before she did she smiled and blushed in sasuke's direction which he didn't even glance her way only staring at the wall in utter boredom.

Naruto silently cheered for Sakura to pass, Then again with her she is a bookworm. full of certain kinds of knowledge But she isnt the kind of person that would last long in battle without requiring assistace.

The silence was interuppted But a very cheerful shout "I did it! I did it!"

The Door was shoved open and sakura proudly strutted her into the class, Obivously very proud f herself for doing a job nicely done. She walked over to sasuke about to converse with him but the Sensei just called his name. The young uchiha jumped out of his seat and got out of there. He didn't want to talk to sakura or any fangirl not now, frankly not ever.

The seconds ticked by and soon enough Sasuke walked back into the classroom with no facial expression as usual, and He calmly walked to his seat and folded his hands close to his mouth.

Agh! The waiting was getting to naruto. And finally, Finally! They call his name. So he walks in a bundle of nerves, And He takes deep breaths 'All right get it together Naruto you can do this!' He silently encouraged himself

So he tried his very best and focused all his chakra and formed a clone, But the problem was it was lifeless, Pale as a ghost and on the floor with its tounge sticking out. Naruto Was done for. And The Look on iruka's face wasn't good Oh crap naruto failed! He Failed again!

He could briefly hear the conversation Between Iruka and Mizuki-sensei, But he was to upset to pay attention, And he tried he really did! But luck wasn't on his side.

So He was sent back into the classroom with his head down, No one noticed because they were all full chatter, He sat down at his seat looking so upset that he put his head on the desk with his arms covering his face. He thought no one was looking but he was wrong. The shy Hyuga Hinata had her eyes full of sympathy for him. and she also silently wished him good luck Now she wasn't the smartest person around but from the look of naruto he didn't pass, Her face fell to.

Sooner than anyone knew Iruka-sensei came back in to annouce all those who did pass. And so they walked up and took their forhead protectors. A sign that they are finally Konoha Genin.

:::An Hour Later:::

Tenten was cheerfully walking towards the academy. A Medium sized square present in her arms. The present was wrapped in orange and the ribbon was in blue. She spent the entire morning and afternoon working on Naruto's present she was sure he really was going to love it! So she had a bright smile on her face as she neared the entrance, there she saw All the students outside talking and chatting with konoha protectors on. So she raised her head up trying to look for her friend, The orange lighting Tenten liked to call him. Since he was so full of energy. But she didn't notice the group of boys all staring at her since they were covered within the crowd.

"Hey Look there she is."

"Yeah and oh look a prsent! She has a present but who is it for?"

"I'd have to say for me!" One said

"No way dude. its probably for me." Another guy said

"Well let's keep watching and find out."

Some girls caught sight of her the moment she took a step in the gate. They glared probably thinking the gift in her arms was for sasuke. But if it was why was the present wrapped in horrendous colors? A small group of girls huddled closer whispering to each other,

"Eww what horrible colors to wrap a gift in." One girl said

"Like totally Orange and blue? So tacky."

"But who is she looking for?" A Small girl asked

"Duh! Isn't it obivous? Sasuke-kun!" Ino said in the group

"Well she has bad taste in colors." Sakura said

Tenten didn't even pay any attention to the others. But where could Naruto be? She didn't see him in the crowd Oh no, Tenten prayed that she was wrong but she slowly turned around and Bingo. There he was sitting on the lonely swing a several feet from where everyone else was hands on the rope and hi eyes dull and on the ground slumped shoulders, That meant only one thing Naruto Didn't pass, and he looked so upset. Well Tenten had to fix that,

So she approached Naruto Held her hand out and spoke "You Look like you could use a friend."

The upset boy quickly turned his head when he heard the voice and saw Tenten standing there with a hand out for him to take hold of he grabbed it and she pulled him up and out of the swing with a smile on her face. No words were spoken as he charged into her, arms wrapped around her and his face buried into her shoulder as he cried. She in return wrapped her arms around his frame rubbing his back in a friendly way she knelt down and he did too. She held him in a friendly embrace, not bothering to care if they were being watched.

The Hokage and Iruka-Sensei watched this exchange between Naruto and Tenten. Iruka was amazed and the third watched on silently "So There friends?" He asked the third

"They been friends For years Iruka." The Hokage replied

"I never knew,"

"No one did. Tenten and Naruto met when he was alone, They both are knowing what it is like to have no one and nothing, So they grew up with each other, supporting the other when the need came up."

"Tenten is amazing, I remember when she was in the academy." Iruka said

"She has impressive goals. They are very close, Tenten always been there for him even when he was in his darkest moments even now." The third stated softly

"So she will help naruto." Iruka realized

"Yes, In everyway to become a better Ninja."

That small group of girls got bigger as they watched the scene between Naruto and Tenten. Them not being very bright, their minds on love. So one couldn't help but say "Are they together?"

Then another replied "Maybe."

Tenten's fanboys was near the gossiping girls so one couldn't help but overhear Them. Their Tenten together with this failure? Ha! that was a laugh. But they couldn't help but think that Not only was This girl Beautiful, Badass, Spunky, She was Caring and kind. In there eyes she was The Perfect Girl any boy could ask for.

After a few minutes of crying, Naruto's tears turned into soft sobs as he pulled away from her shoulder and stared into tenten's eyes. She smiply smiled reached out and harshly wiped his tears away. Which he was surprised at Laghed and pulled father away while yelling "Hey!"

The Kunoichi Grinned as she sat on her heels laughing a bit, But soon she gave him a question "Better?"

Naruto nodded while smiling himself, Then he noticed a box near Tenten wrapped in orange and blue. Curious he asked, "Hey Tenten What's that?"

The Weapon mistress looked at what he was pointing to. The present at her side. "Oh that!" Tenten started to say "Its part 1 of yor graduation gift."

His head snapped back from staring at the gift to her. His mouth was open. "What?! Thats for me?" He couldn't believe it

"Yup." tenten said with a smile But she added "I guess you could call it a pick-me-up gift now."

Naruto's face fell a little "I really thought I was going to graduate this time Tenten, Now I will never be a genin ninja." Tenten had never seen naruto this bad, She sighed while reaching for the back of her head, Naruto wondering what she is gonna do saw her untie her forhead protector. His eyes went wide,

She leaned in and took his goggles off his head while putting hers against his own forhead. then she tied it around, She smiled at her work as she pulled back to look at him. Goggles in hand "There,"

He couldn't believe that she done that, So he reached up and fingered the cool metal against his forhead, still not believing if this is real or not, She laughed at his expression. The students all watching carefully, even there faces were priceless!

"Can she do that?" One girl said

"I Don't think so." Sakura answered the girl

Iruka's eyes also got bigger at what he saw so he turned to the Hokage "Is it alright fot her to do that Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled "She is only letting him try it on Iruka. relax she is cheering him up."

Sasuke Uchiha watched on in silence, This Girl, She sure was interesting.

"What did you do?" naruto asked his friend to which Tenten had a cheeky grin on her face and she stood up while saying "I hereby Pronouce you to be a Genin Ninja Of The Hidden Leaf!"

He laughed while standing up saying "I wish, Thanks tenten."

Then The girl did something totally unexpected, She leaned in and pulled the Forhead protector down covering his eyes, He gasped Trying to push it up but Tenten had tied the knot to tight. So she laughed she jumped away at seeing him blindfolded he stumbled trying to reach her but she kept jumping away laughter ripping from her throat. "Come on!" He shouted

The game continued for several minutes that is until Naruto tripped and had a mouthful of dirt. Tenten had a good laugh before walking over and Unting the knot and seeing his mad face she merly smiled before reting it back over his forehead.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't resist." The kunoichi explained

"Hmph I still call it unfair." He replied

Tenten was going to say something else, But suddenly Mizuki-sensei came along, Both youngsters stared at the newcomer. Thye both greeted Him at the same time "Hi Mizuki-sensei." It was quiet for a moment before their eyes went wide and suddenly They blurted out "Jinx!" They looked at mizuki silently asking him to say which one said it first.

"Ah I believe this young kunoichi said it first." he answered

Naruto looked mad while Tenten threw a fist in the air. Mizuki suddenly asked them "Come with me."

"To where?" Tenten asked for naruto since he couldn't

"I'll show you." And with that he jumped to a higer place staring at them, The two exchanged looks Tenten's was suspious while Naruto had one of curiousity. She gave in and took his hand and they jumped to where he was after that all three vanished.

Tenten's Fanboy Group still stared in the direction she took off in. "Wow she is definately something." The leader of the group said

"Yeah I have to agree on that kain." Another one said

The one called Kain gave a charming smile, He maybe a year younger than her but that clearly wasn't going to stop him "So Kenji you better stay away from MY girl." kain said

"Oh yeah? Who said she was yours?" his buddy asked

"Not yet but she will be."

"Only your Dreams my friend." kenji said

"Say she left something." One guy said which caught attention.

The Girls all saw her gift laying on the ground untouched, "She forgot it!"

"No really." Ino said taking a step forward

As Ino was taking a step The other girls decided to as well, They neard the present but in the next moment A Blue Blur whizzed past them and when they looked down The present was gone!

"Hey where did it go!?" Sakura shouted

"I don't know!" Ino shouted

"Damn I really wanted to find out what was in there." A girl named Amee said

"Me Too." Sakura said agreeing with Amee.

No one knew that it was Sasuke Uchiha that took the present and was currently sitting in the tree looking at what was in his arms. The present was wrapped in Naruto's colors, and it certainly had some decent weight to it. Even he wondered what was in the present That Tenten had gotten naruto.

He suddenly smirked because he knew that she would most likely come looking for it. He wanted to find out more about this strange girl that never looked his way and always gave him the cold shoulder. So he made himself comfortable on the branch and decided to wait For the weapon mistress. Even if it took all night.

:::With Mizuki, Tenten and Naruto at sunset:::

Mizuki was talking to Naruto but he still couldn't talk yet so Tenten decided that she had enough laughter from it "Naruto 2, Tenten 21."

He shot up to Answer mizuki-sensei When he said that he could pass a different way that Tenten never heard of. So she also leaned in while Mizuki-sensei told them. And since Naruto really wanted to pass he got it in his head to get the sacred scroll from Lord Hokage. Then Mizuki-sensei disapeared with a smirk on his face. Tenten didn't like that one bit. But naruto stood up Determination on his face. He grabbed her arm and they took off heading straight for The Hokage's office. Tenten in a daze followed.

So after a few minutes of running at Naruto's pace they made it to the Hokage's office. Tenten asked Naruto how he was going to do this. When he simply answered "Im going to use my Sexy Jutsu." he whispered

"I wanna see that." Tenten aswered

He smirked and entered the Office while leaving a crack for Tenten to peep into. Her body shaking in laughter at what she was going to whitness. So Naruto talked to The hokage for about a minute when naruto yelled "Transform!" And suddenly a Poof! was heard when some of it cleared Tenten saw a Sexy Blonde wearing two pig tails and was naked with flimsy smoke barely covering her. and she winked at the hokage with a small heart floating then it popped. Tenten was really shaking in laughter she couldn't believe that naruto came up with something like that.

The Hokage stared and Blinked, then his nose started shooting out blood and he fell backwards while naruto quickly turned back into himself. And he spotted the scroll, Took it and ran as fast as he could out of there, Tenten grabbed his arm and she went at her speed, Soon not a trace of them could be found.

They were running at top speed away from The Hokage Tower, the father they were the better off they will be. Naruto was still wearing her headband while she clutched his goggles in her hand. not that she minded, She will get it back later. Soon Tenten wordlessly pointed to some trees and she pulled naruto's hand and soon they were off jumping on trees getting farther and farther away from the village.

After Minutes and Minutes of running Tenten came to a stop near an old shed, Gave the place a once over before nodding to herself. and Let go of Naruto's hand turning to him she said "Well open her up."

He Looked confused for a minute before tenten sighed "The scroll naruto,"

A look of 'Oh' Crossed his face while he took it off his back and put it on the floor. He smiled at Tenten before saying "I knew that."

"Uh-huh." Tenten replied full of sarcasm

So He opened the scroll and the first Technique in The was the Multi shadow clone jutsu. To which Naruto Groaned while rubbing his head he said "On not this again! this is my worst jutsu!" Tenten smiled at her friend and said some encouraging words. "I bet it won't be so bad If I help." to which naruto looked at her and smiled brightly

"Yeah! thanks."

"Wait before we start." Tenten took a small camera and took a picture of the jutsu. then she unraveled it some more revealing other jutsu's taking pictures, after ten pictures later Tenten rolled it back up to the first one. She calmly explained to Naruto "I was taking pictures so that I can practice them later with you okay? because more than likely were gonna get found out soon."

Naruto seemed to find her explaination exceptable. The real reason was because even thought Tenten knew this was desparetly wrong, She wanted to practice and learn some new moves to Surprise her teammates later on. So she turned the camera off and put it back in her pouch. Ready to practice the shadow clone jutsu with naruto.

:::2 Hours and 30 Linutes Later:::

Tenten and Naruto were on the ground, Naruto was panting and Tenten was slightly panting as well its been awhile since she put her chakra control into real use. So there they lay, catching their breaths when Iruka-sensei appeared. His face full of anger and Naruto Looked up and saw him rubbing te back of his neck he said "You found again us Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stared at naruto he could tell that naruto has been working hard. He must have spent every minute working hard. and he looked over at Tenten who was starting to get her breath back was kneeling not to far from him,

Tenten silently watched on as Iruka and naruto Talked and then thats when naruto dropped the bomb and told iruka-sensei about the whole thing. and The surprise on his face clearly told Tenten everything. So she was right, and that meant that Mizuki-sensei lied! Then speak of the devil there he was on a high branch talking to Iruka. Soon he Let out the big secret to why everyone treated naruto like dirt.

"No Mizuki its forbidden!" Tenten heard Iruka yell

"What is this decree? why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked and Tenten couldn't help but think the same thing she worriedly looked at her friend

"The decree is that the Nine-tailed fox is inside you!" Mizuki said Then he added for good measure "Why do you think they were sneaking around, hiding this from you."

Tenten couldn't believe it, she saw naruto getting angry and she would too if something like this happened to her. So Then she saw mizuki throw a huge shuriken naruto's way She quickly threw two handfuls of smaller shuriken to throw it off and it worked for The crazy white haired man looked to her and He said "Ah yes I have to finish you off too."

Naruto couldn't believe this Mizuki-sensei had used him! just to get what he wanted! His mind couldn't deal with this so he ran away to the trees, while thinking over and over in his head 'No! no no no no!" And the kunoichi didn't want to be around this crazy shinobi so while they watched him run off she quickly followed him.

So The few minutes were spent talking Iruka to Mizuki. And It got to the point where he said that he will be cak for him later all Iruka could think was 'Not if I can help it.'

:::With Tenten and Naruto:::

She reached his side easily and they kept on jumping tenten could feel the anger naruto had. She had to put her poker face on. Because this was serious, she had to get him out of here. And in the distance they heard Iruka talking to naruto she suddenly stopped him. His gaze was confused but she put a finger to her lips and they listened to the conversation not far from them.

So Tenten dropped down to the trees with Naruto following, they hid behind one tree Listening to The two shinobi chat. As it turned out Iruka-sensei deeply cared for Naruto, and this brought tears to his eyes as Iruka explained all the things naruto was and That he follows his heart. And will never turn bad, has a heart of pure determination and Tenten couldn't help but agree as she too. was moved by her old Sensei's words. But Mizuki wasn't convinced as she charged at him, Ready to strike But naruto stopped him his face a deadly glare as he spoke "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you."

Mizuki didn't take his words seriously as he strode into the middle, And that's where Naruto busted out his latest move. The Multi Shandow Clone Jutsu! and Boy were there at least a hundred of them, Tenten was impressed as was Iruka-sensei. And the look on Mizuki was funny, he was scared! actaully frightened! So In the end Naruto pumbled the shit of the shinobi and Tenten decided to add more to that as she approached him and then Jumped on him and he groaned, she jumped off with a smile and Naruto gave her a High-five which she returned "That was nice." he told her

"You were pretty stellar yourself naruto." Tenten said and then both turned their attention to Iruka

"Come here Naruto." He said with a smile on his face, And naruto did so. and kneeled down and in front of iruka sensei.

"Okay close your eyes." He told naruto

"But why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." And so naruto closed his eyes and Tenten saw Iruka take off her head band, and out his on Naruto naruto started complaining and which her old sensei laughed and Told him he could so when naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka holding Tenten's head band and Iruka's Forhead protector gone Naruto guessed that its on his head and Iruka said "naruto, Congradulation you Graduate."

Naruto was shocked as he stared. But then he bursted out in pure joy and hugged Iruka-sensei tight While yelling "Iruka-sensei!"

Tenten looked on in excitment and she ran over to Naruto while grabbing him and pulling him up and Gave him a big hug. Then she pulled away and said "You did it Naruto! You truely are a Genin!" and she hugged him again, But he pulled away and Grinned. And that's when she remembered her present her eyes went wide.

"What is it Tenten?" Naruto asked

"Your Present! I Left it at the academy!" She said

"Well you can get it and meet naruto and me at His favorite place.

"Okay See you then. And Its morning." Tenten said

"Oh it is!" Naruto said "And Hurry back ya hear? I wanna spend the rest of the morning with you before I have to go class."

She smiled and with a wave she took off running toward the academy. And So Iruka and Naruto off for some ramen.

:::With Tenten:::

She ran at Top speed and Soon had the academy in her sights. Then jumped off the branch she was on and began her search for the Present. It wouldn't be hard to miss Because of the colors it was wrapped in. So she searched and searched but still Nothing, Not a damn thing. "Oh where did it go?" She asked mostly to herself and she wasn't expecting answer back.

"Looking for something." Another voice said so Tenten turned around and saw Sasuke sitting at the front step of the academy.

"Yeah that's mine." She said plainly her eyes on the gift

"So it is." Sasuke said

"Give it back." She said lowly

"What if I don't want to." He stated staring at her

"Then I'm Going to take it back, By force." She said

"Hn. I'd Like to see you try."

"Fine." So She circled The uchiha. And he followed her movements with his eyes. Not once did Tenten stare at him in the eye. Only kept them on the present. She sure didn't enjoy Talking to him now she had to fight him! But she wasn't worried she knew that she could take him. But she didn't like this guy, Now she has to waste time on him just to get Naruto's present back.

So she went in and grabbed sasuke's hand tightly and spinned herself closer to him with smiled at his surprised eyes and he moved to get away she brought a hand to his stomach and gave him a hard jab to which he stumbled backwards and thats where Tenten reached back to Grab the present. He saw this and quickly pushed her away from him. while jumping a few feet back. When he landed he saw she was coming at him with Shuriken inbetween her fingers, she threw the first handful and he dodged easily.

On the second throw a shuriken managed to tear through his shirt. He looked at the tear then back to Tenten, But she was gone that is Until he saw her up high in the sky with seven kunai posed and ready to strike and she did. He grabbed a Kunai from his pouch and quickly hit all the others flying at him, while still clutching the present.

Now what either genin didn't know a crowd began to appear, All the students coming in for class stopped and watched this battle. Between Sasuke and Tenten.

Sasuke made to move but he found out that he couldn't. His body just wouldn't move. He looked to Tenten and saw her smirking, What was she up to? More importantly what did she do to him?

He got his answer. She was using Chakra strings on him! This girl must have strong control. So She made him walk to her and put the present down, He had a glare on his face the whole time. And to make matters worse She started to make him hit himself. Cracking up the whole time.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Smack!

"Hey Uchiha, Why do you keep hitting yourself?" Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

She did this for several minutes until she heard Girlish shrieks. "How dare YOU do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted

Tenten didn't answer and decided to finish this off so she made him come closer and then she swung her leg out and kicked him pretty hard in the stomach and Releast her hold on him, Sasuke went flying before he managed to stop himself from rolling on the ground. Tenten smiled and Kneeled down grabbed the gift. And started to walk away. That is until The Sasuke fangroup shouted "Hey! where do you think your going? huh!"

She sighed and didn't bother to turn around to look at them. "None of your business. Airheads."

"What did you call us!?" Someone shouted

"I don't have time for this." Tenten said and started to walk away

"You had no right to do that to Sasuke-kun!" Ino Shouted

"He got what he deserved." Tenten said And she jumped away to the trees not looking back.

So Some of the Fangirls rushed to sasuke's side. His cheeks were pink from all the smacking that girl made him do. He was furious! A gril had beaten him! He pushed Sakura away from him and walked into the building. He wanted revenge against that Kunoichi and revenge he shall get!

:::With Naruto Near the academy:::

Iruka-sensei left him after the ramen. He had to take care of something. So He hadn't Seen his friend in a bit. He wondered where she was, But as he walked in the halls of the academy he couldn't help but think about yesterday, And what a day it was. Tenten cheered him up. and They learned a new move. basically had fun, He was ever so thankful that they were close. So he went up and into the classroom feeling very smug. and sat down at his desk, but he soon looked over to sasuke his face was very pink for some reason. and it looked like a handprint. did, Did someone slap him? And he wasn't there to see it! Total bummer he wanted to know who did that to Sasuke.

Shikamaru Walked up to Naruto with a frown on his face. "Naruto this is for Grad students."

He had a smug smile on his face as he pointed to his new forhead protector. "See this yeah open your eyes shikamaru, Its a ninja regulation headband!" he stated

Shikamaru's face didn't change. "Whatever."

He was about to turn around and walk away when naruto asked him a question "Hey what happened to Sasuke-teme over there?"

Shikamaru sighed "He got beat by a girl."

Naruto's face changed into laughter and he looked at the slap marks still on his cheeks. The young prodigy looked very annoyed and very pissed off.

"W-who did it?" He said between laughter

"That girl your friends with. Tenten."

Naruto looked surprised but quickly changed into uncontrollable laughter, Sasuke was slapped around by a girl! What a hoot this was, Oh Naruto will never let him live it down! He would remember this forever. But he also wanted to know how she did it.

"But wait how did she do it?" Once he was able to calm down enough to talk.

Shikamaru still looked bored "She trapped him in chakra strings and controlled him, pretty strong because that takes some amount of control. I was there she kept and making him slap himself for at least 6 minutes."

"Way to go Tenten!" Naruto cheered earning glares from Sasuke's fangirls,

So The next minutes were spent plainly. Naruto sat in his seat bored that is until Ino and Sakura came running into the room. Both yelling at the same time, then they started arguing. Naruto didn't care about their mindless chatter. But always thought that sakura was pretty. He even thought that she was staring at him, But she went for sasuke Instead. So with all the girls chatting Naruto climbed up on the desk And sqwatted down so he was eye level with sasuke. The uchiha open his eyes and Glared at Naruto. You could literally see electricity zap between their eyes. The fangirls and practically everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch and see what was going to happen, But some kid didn't even pay attention..

"Yeah! This is great." One Kid said as he raised both fists in the air unaware that he accidentily pushed someone else upwards. and when he went to check his face turned into shock! Naruto and Sasuke locked lips, Both which had wide eyes. Gasps and screams were heard, And so Both parties pulled away coughing and gagging, And Then Naruto heard Sakura say his name with Ice.

They looked ready to kill. Every single fangirl was PIssed off beyond measure! The only disapointed Kunoichi in there was Hinata, Now she would never have her first kiss with Naruto.

But Before any pumbling could happen to the hyperactive blond. Laughter was heard, So Naruto and everyone turned their attention to the Kunoichi sitting on on sill of the window holding a camera, On record, And there was his friend Tenten with the biggest evilist grin Naruto had ever seen on her face. His jaw dropped.

"You did not." He started to say

"Why Naruto," Tenten say coyly "I didn't know you were into Uchiha as well."

"I am NOT!" He said

"Well whatever. I have proof now. Oh and naruto." Tenten said and he looked at her, She held the camera with one had and in her other she raised her curled fist and then slashed it out fast and said "Watish." then she did it again a sly smile on her face then sang out "You and Uchiha." Then again "Watish" She laughed so hard while recording his reaction,

(AN: She is mimicing her hand to do when someone has a whip and then slash it out Yeah ;))

Naruto's eyes went wide, He knew what that meant! Oh she just did not do that! He was fuming while she was in laughter, The class looked confused because they didn't know what kind of joke Tenten just said, and did. So she was still chuckling when she turned to the window and yelled out "Oi Stefan You gotta see this!" there was a answer but no one could make it out but the strange girl.

"Who is Stefan?" Naruto asked still angry and he approached Tenten

"A Friend who loves stuff like this." She started to say Then turned her attention outside the window "Isn't that right?"

Naruto turned and Saw a young man of 13 years out waiting for Tenten. He had light brown curly hair and Green eyes. with a bright smile on his face, oh did I mention that he has a scar on his face. That runs through his right eye.

"You wouldn't." Naruto was scared alright,

"Well to be totally honst with you my friend I was gonna record you while I had you answer a question on yoour first and offical day as konoha genin. But Im not complaing with the footage I got." Tenten explained

"Oh and one more thing naruto." Tenten said "I know who your teammates are and your sensei. so be in for a BIG surprise."

"You do? But how?" He asked

"I have my ways, Now I was gonna give you your present. So come on."

"Yeah, Wait. your not leaving?"

Tenten smiled "No I can if I want, My team has a three day leave from missions which thank the almighty and Im using my time how I want. So I'm gonna give you part 1 of your present so lets go." Tenten said and she closed the camera and threw it down and That kid Stefan caught it and nodded up at her. So she slid off the sill and fell on her feet and she looked back up at Naruto waiting for him, So he followed but his landing wasn't as great as hers.

"Okay So Here Happy Graduation!" Tenten said as she handed him his present

Naruto took it and opened it with a happy smile, he ripped the lid off and peered inside and he was surprised, For he saw A Kunai with his name cursive and it had orange wrapping instead of white. And 5 ramen coupons, But the biggest surprise he found was a key. He looked at her, and she said "That is a key to my home. I figured you can move in so you wont have to be alone anymore."

Naruto was so happy tears of joy came in his eyes and he jumped on Tenten and gave her a big bear hug, and she laughed while returning it. "So I take that as a yes?" Tenten said

Naruto was so happy he couldn't speak so he nodded his head. he pulled away with glassy eyes "Yes!"

Tenten pulled away from the embrace, and stared at Stefan. "Naruto this is stefan, he is a lot like you and me, He is the black smith's son. and I work there part time. use to be full time before I was a ninja, so he became my friend we work together and he also has our love for pranks and jokes. even gossip."

Stefan waved a hello. And Naruto smiled back. He then remembered something "Hey Tenten I heard that you made sasuke hit himself is that true?"

Tenten huffed "He got what was coming to him."

"So it is!" Naruto started laughing "The 'Great' sasuke-teme humiliated by a girl! your awesome!"

"Thanks Naruto. You think I busted his oversized ego?" Tenten laughed as she said it

"Yeah I do believe it! he still had the slap marks when I saw!" He said

They shared a laugh, and the entire class was watching from the window. And soon Tenten stopped.

"Listen Naruto, I'm gonna go and Practice country swing dancing with my new partner. We both want to try it. so I'll see you during lunch."

He looked confused and she added more into it "It's a type of dance, and if stefan and I practice enough were going to compete! plus I seen some of the moves and there totally awesome, Plus as I practice this I will also become more flexible, and thats important for a kunoichi."

Then Naruto said "I still can't believe you made that kind of joke in public, and to answer you Im not Gay!"

"I know was just teasing you." She replied

"Ok I get it."

"So go back to class and I will catch you later," Tenten said as she stood up to leave with Stefan Next to her.

Naruto nodded and he got up and took his presents with him back to class, And Tenten smiled then turned her attention to stefan "Comeon lets get a head start. and your sister better stop."

He smiled so very innocently "Hey You had to agree to this otherwise my sister would have Told your growing fanboys where you live and even make key copies for them."

Tenten didn't look happy "Yeah I know, This is just another one of your older sister's attemps to play matchmaker with us."

"I know." He said

Tenten sighed and She turned her head to the direction she lived in. "Come on, I know I didn't tell naruto the whole story, but we do have to practice, to make your sister happy."

"Right." He said and they jumped to the trees heading to Tenten's house to practice Country Swing Dancing.

****And that's it for this chapter, Im soo super duper sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! My mother has been hogging the damn computer so I couldn't get on! Grrrr oh yeah and Country swing dancing is really cool. you can check it out on youtube. So basically the story is like this. Tenten has worked in a blacksmith's place since she was little to support herself and the blacksmith has a older daughter and a younger son. So Tenten became friends with them both and Stefan is near Tenten's age He was born on april 10th so he is only a month younger than her, and the sister is 17 with a boyfriend and so she wants to see them get togther and she forced tenten into doing it. But tenten told a different version so he wont suspect anything, because he is protective of his only friend, Anyway So again I hope you enjoyed this chapter And I want to thank you for your lovely support, So Until next chapter,Review please! Dudes and Dudettes. :)****


	3. Go Tenten!

****Disclaimer: Naruto Doesn't belong to me Or any of it's Characters. Im very surprised people like my story and I thank you all so much for your support. You make me Very Very Happy! And I had some people review saying that they loved the scene where Tenten and Sasuke fought that it was really funny, Well I figured you would enjoy that, Plus that last part when I said he was protective of his only friend I was talking about Narto just want to clear any confusion Now The Orange Lighting thing I got that from jak and daxter. Love that video game. Ah Well everyone Here is chapter 3 for Noticed Dudes and Dudettes :)****

Tenten was running to her house. Why you ask well she has to change for her practice. And she looked to her left and saw Stefan jumping behind her. He was a good guy he was a ninja too. And His older sister she was sneaky ever since Tenten turned 11. That Girl had tried to get her and Stefan together each attempt failed, because he was to busy working in the shop, Training with his teammates, He didn't see Tenten that way right now only as a good friend. This was just another lame ploy that Kairi came up with.

For Kairi and her boyfriend are dancers, Not ninja They do several different dances and kairi's favorite happens to be Country Swing Dancing. Since She threatend Tenten to do it, the kunoichi wasn't happy. Kairi had told her that if she doesn't agree to this she will tell where tenten lives to her growing fanboy group and so since the weapon mistress didn't want that she agreed.

Tenten sighed, This did not go unnoticed by Stefan. The two ninjas made it in record time wehre Tenten opened the door and told him o wait in the living room she said that she will be right back. So she dashed to her room and opened the door and closed it. And took a breath in, Then she peeled her shirt off and then looked at her wrappings. It was about time she checked them so she slowly unwrapped them and saw it starting to scab, she hoped that it wouldn't leave a scar, because she already had one at the back of her neck and it traced down to her middle. She gave a dry laugh to herself man she was gonna be covered in scars, ah well.

So with more ointment applied she rewrapped her bandadges. And then walked to her closet open it she pulled out a red poet's shirt with Jean bike shorts. A gift from that Sneaky dancer, But she was also given red cowboy boots to match the shirt, So With a sigh she Put the shirt over her wrappings, Then slid her regular training pants off and put on the jeans. Next some ankle socks with The boots. she struggled alittle because this was her first time wearing them and they were tight because she hadn't broke them in. So when she was finally ready she still kept her Forhead Protector on and her twin buns. She opened her door then closed it and walked into her living room and found Stefan drumming his fingers against his knee, She coughed.

"Im Ready." She said then walked to her door and he got up and smiled "hey at least we're both getting something out of this. You we flexibility and me with endurance."

She laughed "Yeah that's true well come on." With that the two ninja jumped off heading for the Black smith's who they knew Kairi was waiting for them.

:::With Naruto Inside the class:::

He couldn't stop staring at His new weapon, She had been so creative, Plus even asked him to move in, so that he wont be alone anymore. So they could always be there for each other, he also couldn't wait for part 2 of his gift, what exactly did Tenten plan?

Oh well. So everyone waited Until Iruka came in and Told them that they will be on a Three-man squad. Naruto hoped and prayed That he would get sakura and not sasuke. So far when he got sakura he raised both fists in the air while screaming in his head 'YEAH!' The pink kunoichi's head was down in disapointment but all that quickly changed and Naruto's happiness flushed right down the toilet his other teammate was sasuke! So Sakura in turn had a huge smile on her face and did what naruto did not a few seconds ago while his shoulder slumped in disapoinment.

She flashed a peace sign in Ino's Direction, While Iruka continued to Team of the rest of the class. Some were disapointed what they got while others were happy, Naruto stood up and Spoke "Sensei why did you have to put we with sasuke!"

The Sensei sighed "Sasuke has the best scores in the class, you naruto have the worst. We paired the best with the worst, that simple."

Naruto pouted and sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest, And Sasuke quietly whispered "Just don't get in my way."

So After that Lunch time rolled around, The students were suppose to eat lunch with their teammates but some didn't do that. Sakura on the other hand tried to take full advantage, But The young Uchiha didn't spare her a glance, his mind was on his humiliating defeat, That older did to him, He was still pissed and will continue to be until he got payback, I mean she totally shot a blow to his ego, That wasn't nice. One way or another he was gonna get her, Their other teammate seemed to disapeared That fool, Naruto, And Since Naruto wasn't here why bother waste his time on this pathetic Girl who probably couldn't hold her own in a fight. So he had enough of her chatter and Vanished right in the middle of her saying something, When she realized that sasuke wasn't there She began to whine.

"Sasuke-kun where did you go?"

"Come back!"

But only silence answered her back. She walked to the nearest bench and sat down, Put her head in her hands and started to sulk while staring at the ground.

:::With The Weapon Mistress:::

Tenten didn't like this one bit, So after they arrived Kairi was there along with her boyfriend Zack she smiled and they demonstrated the Two-step which was the beginning In country Swing, So the two teens Practiced For about an hour smiply going Step Step triple step, Then the fast fast slow technique, Then after 30 minutes of that she made them circle each other still continuing with their footwork, Tenten stumbled a few times, She had to admit that this was starting to help her with agility,

Then Kairi decided that they work on the hand movements, which was tricker than both could imagine, Stefan lost his grip on her and she fell on the ground, and laughed while saying "Yeah im fine." He smiled in relief

And so they practiced their footwork and handmovements and tried to match the movements that kairi did with zack, but they had years of experience and them only 2 hours so copying them exactly will take awhile.

So after another hour rolled by Tenten was tired because they started out slow then super fast and plus she was gonna be full of bruises tomorrow, So she asked for a break and Kairi smiled while pulling zack inside the blacksmith's to leave the two youngsters alone, So Tenten sat on the ground with her legs out and arms behind her, A minute later Stefan sat next to her and he sighed. She looked at him.

"Tiring isn't it?" He said

"If you mean your sister's attempts then yeah." Tenten said

Stefan gave a chuckle "What makes her think that this will work huh, I mean her other Matchmaking attempts failed." Tenten said

He stared at her then answered "Well she believes that since country swing requires alot of body contact and is sorta like a dance that people do when there together or have a strong friendship that turns into something more, So she tried with this." He explained

"Yeah well she is gonna fail again." Tenten muttered

The two friends sat in silence and Kairi was peeking through an open window she stared then sighed in fustration, and her boyfriend was laughing she turned to glare at him. "What?" She demanded her hands on her hips. He walked up to her and said "It just isn't gonna happen right away babe."

"But its like so obivous that they like each other!" She protested while pointing out the window to prove her point. So Zack turned his head so he could stare outside and he laughed while replying "Oh Yeah they like each other all right."

She was confused before she saw them sitting across rom each other in some sort of yelling contest she nearly groaned, They were suppose to be next to each other! Grrr. This had to be the 145th time she has tried to matchmake them. She sure was running out of ideas.

Tenten was in a yelling contest with Stefan first they had sat next to each other, then after a minute of conversing silence had fallen over them she let out a sigh, hten a few seconds later he let out a bigger one than she did, so at first the kunoichi didn't think much of it and let out a deep sigh, then stefan smirked and let out a bigger one. Tenten now knew that he was trying to best her so that was how he wanted play right? well baby it was game on. So she said "Ah."

To which he replied not a second later "Ahhhh." Stretching out the 'H' Part

Her eyes narrowed into slits and decided to beat that "Aaaaaaahh." She decided to stretch out the 'A' part

Finally he spoke "Are you trying to challenge me Tenten?"

"YOU Started this first." Tenten snapped at him

"I'm going to win." He stated

"Not even in your dreams man." She replied and so the two ninjas started getting louder and louder with their voices, soon they stood across from each other practically yelling at the top of their lungs,

"Ahhhhhhhh." Stefan said

"Aaaaaaaaaaah."Tenten said

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Was his response

"AAAAAAH." She replied

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" his face getting red

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both shouted at the same time but hteir contest was short lived Because,

Kairi and Zack busted through to screen door Her voice boomed "BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The two stopped their actions instinately, staring at her while she managed to calm herself down Zack took her shoulders and hugged her from behind she calmed down and still stared at them while calmly saying "We don't need you screaming. now back to practicing double time!" Then after another hard look she and zack began to flow into their praticed dance routine. while Tenten and Stefan looked at each other than began to practice their newly leanred moves into perfection. Only that it will take them months to even reach perfection.

:::Hours later At Sunset:::

The Brown-haired kunoichi was pretty worn out, used alot of her strength just to practice about two lift moves and a swinger as well, But the hardest for her to get down was the basic Two-step, it sure looked easy but far from it. And Stefan had dropped her a few times Tenten was sure there would be brusies in the morning, But she didn't care after hours of practice Tenten had started to enjoy it somewhat. And Kairi Herself had declared that after her training with her Team she would go over The blacksmith's house to train with Stefan and kairi would also show them a new move everyday, thats what she promised, So Tenten had smiled throughit all because she knew that she had a bed waiting for her at home and Naruto to confess to. She should have told him the real reason for learning this energectic dance, it was a setup. But the only good thing Tenten will get from this is an increase in some of her skills as a ninja.

So she stomped her way home, her feet were dragging because of all her training and she was sweaty and tired she really couldn't do anything else but walk home, She even forgot to go back and be with Naruto for lunch oh well, i'm sure he didn't mind So she kept on walking to her home nothing going on, even the streets seemed dead this made her go a little faster because since it was night she didn't want to be caught alone by herself, like any sane person would be, Dont Go Out In The Night Alone. the could be one of the stupidist things you could ever do. Tenten wondered where Naruto was, most likely at her house. Well now their house they were Roommates now, Tenten smiled at the thought they had each other and will never be alone again.

"Grrr Why does my house have to seem so far away today?" Tenten asked herself while she was walking she saw a nearby fence and walked to that and leaned against it for a minute or two getting her breath back, She wasn't expecting Someone to talk to her,

"Need help?" A voice asked

Tenten quickly stiffened and whipped out a kunai from her pouch and with her eyes searched for the voice, But she certainly didn't think i was right behind her and pretty close you could say.

"No I'm Fine." She said then turned to her side and saw him. Sasuke Uchiha standing there with his hands in his pockets and staring at her and she glared at him, he didn't seemed fazed by her stare. "Lie you certainly don't look 'fine',"

"Whatever I don't care about your concern Uchiha." Tenten snapped and stood up straight and turned away from him bagan to stumble her way to home, she succeeded in five steps before an arm grasped her shoulder she sighed. "look I do have a home to get to and your wasting my time."

He didn't say anything but he spun her around and turned her to face him, She continued to glare He ignored it and said "You will be well for our rematch."

The Kunoichi didn't believe him and said "Rematch? Ha! what a joke you got what you deserved Uchiha." Tenten spat at him and his response was pulling her close to him and narrowing his eyes. Tenten began to panic because he was getting to close to her she wasn't digging this one bit. "There WILL be a rematch,"

She glared at him defiance shown clear in her eyes "Oh yeah? Who said?"

"Me." Was his answer

Tenten didn't like it so she ripped her shoulder from him And jabbed himin the chest hardly making step back and she said with ice in her tone. "What's Done is Done Uchiha, Now I have a death to plot." Wait oh shit she can't believe she said that. It just slipped out. Now apparently she gotten his full attention and he stared at her, She just gulped and fled as fast as she could out of there with his eyes following her until she was out of sight. Kill? Tenten was planning a death? There was something very strange about this Crazy Kunoichi and he had to find out.

So Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed on his way home, His mind on the conversation that just went down.

:::With Our Favorite Kunoichi Tenten!:::

She ran away as fast as she could but in her head she was screaming 'Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMN IT!' How could she let that piece of imformation slip? Grrr She needed better control with her words.

You are probably wondering why she was freaking out, Well Tenten really was planning to kill someone, Not kairi if thats what you thought, But a man who is responsible for her parents death, Sarutoshi Minate. He was once a very loyal ninja to this village knew so many secrets, and rumor had it that he was madly in love with Tenten's mother. But he never got his chance as Tenten's father whisked her off her feet first, And since Sarutoshi couldn't bear to see their happiness any longer. He betrayed them on a mision which caused their death. How Tenten came to know this she lives next to an elderly woman who is very kind and Always told her stories about her Parents.

So Ever since she was 10 she had been planning this, And not only was his blood to be spilt but his entire family tree they were all enimes So she was going to whipe out every single last one, But on the other hand she wasn't blind like sasuke was, Her plan was to kill him and then he will reunite with her deceased folks and sort things out, So Tenten was a genin and had been training nonstop for this, she even went to the Hokage and requested for Her and her alone to go on this mission. And Since The Hokage knew about her history he granted her wish, Sort of, She had to wait for a month and She had to have another acompany with her of her choice, Tenten didn't want Naruto to know and make him upset and Chose Stefan, Since the Blacksmith's son saw his mother get killed. Hw would handle the situation better than her knuckle head ninja.

That month was almost up only 3 days until clearence would be hers, So she had to train until she dropped, Gather supplies she would need, Three days until She would have avenged her parents, Then in the afterlife they would sort everything out.

She smiled as she finally approached her home the lights were off, But the lights at Hani's were on. Hani was the Nice elderly woman Tenten knew, Suddenly The door opened and their stood Hani and Naruto both looking at her worriedly. But she smiled. ans Asked "Naruto were you here with Hani-san?" It looked as if he was going to answer her but Hani beat him to it.

The woman gave her a smile "Tenten-chan! there you are, This young lad was worried about you since you arrived so late, So I made him come on in here until he saw you coming home, Dont worry much dear, I took care of him."

Naruto grinned "She sure did! And boy I never had tasted Sugar cookies like that before!" tenten had a laugh so Hani was already feeding him baked sweets. Tenten did have to admit that the woman can bake.

"Good I'm glad C'mon Naruto let's get inside, and thanks again Hani-san." Tenten smiled warmly and the woman returned the affectionate smile. Tenten went up and gave her a hug and turned to her house with Naruto in tow. Tenten unlocked her door and opened it stepping inside and Naruto followed her example and soon she closed and looked the door. She grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall and open the door to Naruto's new room and his eyes went wide. The room was in a blue color that matched his eyes and had a orange trimming. And on the window was curtains that touched the floor and flowing in the breeze from the slightly opened window. The room smelled of paint nothing was on the walls put a few paintings and a poster or two were leaning against the bed frame. everything matched the colors even yellow was in the mix. He turned in a circle and gasped in awe, so he looked at Tenten she had a bright smile on her face that was only for him he ran and gave her a big hug. While yelling "Thank you! thank you! thank you!"

He let her go and looked at her once more "You didn't have to do this Tenten."

"Oh Naruto I wanted to do this! after all your my roommate now so I figured that I make changes, you don't like them?" She asked slightly disapointed

"No no! I like them lots I just was surprised thank you Tenten." Naruto said

"Good because this is part 2 of your present."

"You are the best friend I could have ever asked for." And he gave tenten a kiss on the cheek She smiled and patted him on the head So both sat on the made bed. and Tenten asked him a question.

"How was your day?"

"Tenten you were right! I was surprised I got Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan as my teammates and Kakashi-sensei! Man was he late! Guess what we passed! were a team I was really happy but the best part was Sakura had to feed me because I was tied up!"

Tenten laughed "Sounds like your day was fun."

"Yeah! so what about you huh huh huh?" He asked

She grimaced "Well remember when I tols you about the country swing dance? Well I didn't go into it willingly Kairi, Stefan's older sister forced me to do it, But the only thing I'll get out of this is Improving some skills such as footwork, Agility, flexibility, and timing So it works out in the end. You see she wants me and Stefan to learn this dance because she has been trying to matchmake us and each attempt failed so she is trying again."

"I See." naruto said "Wow Tenten you must really be focused! I guess you don't wanna fall huh?"

"Thats right Orange Lighting. I'll never fall." Tenten said messing up his hair she gave a laugh while he shouted pushing her away. But tenten was wrong She thinks that she will never fall? well she was wrong so wrong, It may not happen right away, Or even for months but she will fall.

So The kunoichi saw him change into his jammies and climb into bed pulled the soft comforter up to his chest, She gave a warm smile and kissed his forehead Goodnight he giggled in his evil way and sunk deeper into the mattress. With one last look Tenten turned off the light in his room and left the door open not bothering to close it in case he needs her. So she went to her bathroom and opened the door and started to take her clothes off that day, the boots, the socks, the shirt, the pants everything, And walked into her shower turning the knob on and having the water run down her body. The heat of the water washing away Dirt, grime, and sweat. she sighed and reached for her Kiwi body soap. Don't ask her why But apparently she loved the smell of kiwis and it went with her body chemical. So she soaped herself up and rinced it away while washing her hair with Kiwi-strawberry scent, spice it up tenten laughed at the thought. No just these two scents mixed together kept her smelling clean all day, So she wont have to worry about stinking hours later. So she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a yellow towel and wrapped it around herself while getting another for her hair. She walked into her room and went straight for the closet opened it and pulled out a karate sleeveless top in red And another pair of brown shorts, With her undergarements aswell. After she had put them on she sighed and crawled her way into Her nice and cozy comforter, She giggled to herself for no apparent reason and Soon after feeling the wind brush across her face tenten fell asleep within minutes.

:::Sun Rises Hours Later Into Mid Morning:::

Tenten shifted in her sleep mumbling and turningon her side, But she heard muffled laughter now Tenten was sure that she didn't have somesort of alien in her room, No talking pillows, Smiling carpets, or Laughing Curtains, so she opened her eyes and pushed herself up And stared at what was in front of her. Naruto had a brillant smile on his holding a tray of Breakfast food. She looked down preparedto see a mess but to her surprise it was very neat. Pancakes stacked in one corner and two scrambled Eggs next to that freshly brewed tea and A Celery stick or two oh yeah even jam and toast.

Did Naruto cook? As Soon as she thought of that Tenten took deep sniffs at the air around her finding no smoke or ash smell she could only breathe in the wonderfulscent in front of her She just had to ask "Uh, What is this Naruto?"

But He kept on smiling and put the tray on her lap while saying "Its Breakfast in bed silly!"

"Yes I know what it is, But did you do this?" She asked still not believing that he had cooked and not accidentily try to burn her kitchen and possibly the rest of her house down.

"Well." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck and having a smile on his face "I had That nice old lady Hani help me, After that she said she was going to the shopping district for something."

"This is sweet of you naruto." Tenten smiled

"Well I wanted to say thanks for letting me move in."

"No problem. Dont you have to meet with your team?" Tenten asked taking a piece of toast and started chewing on it.

"Oh yeah! I was but I got side-tracked well I will see you later enjoy your breakfast Tenten-chan!" He said zooming out the door she could hear him slam in the front door and she laughed to herself while she munched on the food Hani and Naruto made for her, and Half way through Breakfast she noticed Naruto's weapon pouch laying on her table and she couldnt help but laugh he was in such a hurry that he forgot one important thing he needed,

So the Kunoichi finished her Breakfast and got ready in her usual training clothes and fixed her hair in her twin buns. and grabebd Naruto's pouch. she made her way out the door and locked while following Naruto's chakra signature. So after a few minutes the kunoichi kept following it and she soon found herself staring at him and his teammates, She smiled and waved his pouch in the air.

"Oi! Naruto you left this!" Tenten shouted catching all three's attention

"Oh! I was looking for that thanks Tenten!" Naruto said while running over and taking from her hands and gave her a hug.

"And You liked the food no?" He asked stalling her because he was bored and had no one to talk to, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attention and Naruto didn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Yes thanks, Listen I promised Stefan that I would train with him again." Tenten said

"Oh you mean that Country swing stuff?" Naruto asked

"Uh yeah thats it." Tenten asked Feeling Awkward because Both his teammates were staring at her,

"Country swing? I seen that, only adults do that." Sakura budded in the conversation

"Not true honey," Tenten snapped at the pinkette

"Hey! Tenten-chan Can you show me some moves? This dance sounds so interesting," Naruto asked

"Well when I have practiced enough sure."

Sakura didn't like this girl, She seemed confidant and rude, to proud of herself but Sakura was so full of herself that she just thought that up because she just didn't like Tenten, Maybe because Tenten was better than her, Sakura also could tell that this girl was sarcastic and she didn't like it when sarcasm was directed her way. Suddenly there was a...

POOF!

"Hey Guys sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life." A man said

Tenten stopped her conversation with Naruto and Saw Kakashi-sensei not far from them. He looked at her and she smiled in greeting, "Hey Been awhile eh Kakashi-sensei?"

"What? you know him?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I do." Tenten replied

"Tenten hello to you to, what are you doing here?" kakashi asked her.

"I'm good, My team has a three day break actually two days now. So off to train ne?"

"Yeah, Oh and Tenten? Since your here Gai came to me last night and oppted to have our teams train together when your teams comes back from break, figure you know."

"I didn't know and thanks for the heads up Kakashi-sensei."

"Your welcome." He said and stuck his nose in the book Tenten had seen him reading before.

She turned to leave, But a hand stopped her from doing so she glanced from the corner of her eye and saw Naruto there, She sighed and asked him "Yes Naruto?"

"Do you have to go?" Naruto whined

She was about to answer when Kakashi looked up from his reading. "If you have nothing better to do you can train with us."

Sakura looked at her sensei "What!? You don't mean that Kakashi-sensei!"

"I Do." was his simple answer

"Thats nice of you but-" She couldn't answer because Naruto was tugging her. while saying "Yeah! Come on Tenten! the more the merrier!"

She tugged her arm back which made him grab her hands and tug her forward, She simply pulled backwards. The two engaged in a tug-of-war with their hands. But tenten pulled hard enough and sent Naruto flying forward and smack right into her, They fell to the floor in laughter. But Tenten stopped when she stood up and dusted herself off and the same with Naruto. But once again he Grabbed her hand and Gave her bambi eyes And Tenten stood her ground And said "No."

Minutes passed and Tenten finally caved in. "Oh Fine."

Naruto pumped a fist in the victouriously "Yeah!" And pulled her in the direction of Team 7's training grounds with the rest following them. So after a few minutes she arrived and saw three wooden polls and a lake, she glanced around and smiled this would do.

"First start out weapon weapons, throwing and see how your sight is." kakashi spoke

"But we learned this in the academy Sensei." Sakura whined

"Well Practice makes perfect Sakura, and since Miss Tenten Here is an expert go to her if you need help, she can give out some helpful pointers,"

"Huh She can't be that good." Sakura stated stated

Tenten shrugged totally Blowing The Fangirl off, Sakura figured that her taunting would get to tenten but she just blew her off! This caused sakura to get even more angry.

"Well I can prove you wrong." Tenten said

"Yeah I'd like to see that." Sakura snapped

The kunoichi walked to the three posts and grabbed paper targets from her pouch and placed the sticky side on the bark and then walked a good distance and then got into a low position. Naruto watching her with gleeful eyes, Sasuke was studying her. Kakashi didn't pay attention.

Tenten took a deep breath, Then jumped at a fast speed while quickly grabbing both shuriken and kunai from her pouch, She threw the small deadly stars fast they twirled threw the air while hitting the Bull's eye she didn't even look as she jumped in the air spun around and Threw the kunai fast they had hit the mark a second later but she didn't stop there as she pulled out three senbon and they each had contact with the other weapons in the middle. Tenten smiled and then landed on the ground crouched. then stood up and Stared at Sakura.

"There is your proof,"

The said Girl looked shocked, "But you didn't even have your eyes open. Or if you did you didnt have them locked on the target how?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"I don't spill secrets." Tenten said

"Improving in your skills Tenten?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." she said

"Tenten! That was awesome!" Naruto said

"Thanks. Hey Start practicing." Tenten said while making Chakra strings from her fingers and had them go to her weapons and pull them from the targets so that the others could try.

"Okay!" Naruto said and he grabbed a kunai and was gonna do what he saw tenten do, But she stopped him and told him to do it while running a few feet then stop, and throw.

He did that but he didn't make bull's eye he didn't even make it on the paper. tenten smiled while naruto pouted "Practice, Practice." she said And he tried again and again. Tenten still smiled and Grabbed his heand and stood behind him.

"First." She spoke behind "Relax, If your too tensed your grip will faulter and you will miss."

She then felt him relax "Now eyes on target. Breathing even and Throw!" She along with his hand Threw it and it made Bull's eye. Naruto cheered while she kept on smiling "But there are other ways to also make bull's eye. such as when your in motion. standing still if your lucky you can make the weapon soar through the air without hearing it."

"Wow can you do that?" He asked.

"Sure I can."

"Cool!"

"But naruto Grip is important and there are so many different types of weapons out there, Some require phisical strength."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, he and Tenten completely forgot about the others. and she smiled bringing her scroll out and bit her thumb and a Poof! came when the smoke cleared There was a Huge scythe, and it had spikes running along the stem except for the last inches and a reaper even a spiked ball with chain was attached to the end this thing looked heavy and dangerous. His and everyone's else's eyes went to dinner plate size.

"Wh-what's that?" Sakura asked staring at it in fear.

Sasuke was impressed. Even Kakashi-sensei was impressed, Naruto was shocked.

"This is a dangerous weapon. And I had it for about a year Hani gave it to me."

"Wow! Tenten You can lift that!? Amazing!" Naruto said

"Yeah Hani-san said this was my mother's so Since she's dead hani gave it to me when she thought it was time to. At first I couldn't lift it but Now I can do so much."

"Impressive I must say Tenten. Does Gai know about this?" Kakashi asked

"No. I'm saving it for The chunin Exams." Tenten explained

"Im sure you'll surprise them."Kakashi said. He couldn't wait to see Gai's reaction when he saw what Tenten is really capable of.

The Kunoichi spun the gigantic weapon around with practiced ease. And then laughed while she suddenly stopped and Did a handseal and it Poofed away. She smiled and shrugged.

"I told you there are some weapons that require strength, like that one." Tenten explained while rolling up her scrolls again.

"So ready to try again?" Tenten asked naruto

"Yeah I am." Naruto said So he kept on trying and He made it close to the center but never head-on like tenten could,While tenten began to show him again she heard Sakura talk to sasuke. "Ne Sasuke-kun can you help me? How do I really grasp it without hurting myself?"

Tenten Chuckled silently That girl didn't want to train she wanted to flirt with sasuke, she only used training as a excuse. So When she looked back at naruto she could tell that he was getting fustrated, She decided to Grab his hand and aline it with the target and then she let go and yelled "Now!" He threw it and made Bull's Eye!

"Yeah! I did it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes you did Im proud." Tenten Said.

"Tenten, your the best." Naruto said giving her a hug. and She returned it, then let him go. Kakashi spoke up "Hey Tenten I got an Idea, How about you fight These guys and see if you can handle it."

"Well I fought Naruto and won alot so how about I do The other two." Tenten said.

"That works too." Kakashi Said.

"So." kakashi said looking at Sasuke and Sakura "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she strolled up to Tenten, The other kunoichi gave her a once over before shrugging again and said "This will be over in less than two minutes."

Sakura felt Insulted! How dare This girl say she couldn't last more than two minutes in battle! Oh she was gonna show her! At least thats what she thought.

"Begin." Kakashi-sensei spoke

Sakura jumped back only to find Tenten was there She reached down and grabbed a kunai from her pouch to strike tenten but the Kunoichi Grabbed her hand and Painfully twisted it making her drop the kunai Sakura let out a cry of pain then tenten used her leg and Kicked the Pink-haired girl in the back causing her to fall facedown. But Sakura rolled away and before she could get up Tenten had thrown a kunai near her head and wisps of hair fell from her head her eyes went wide, She couldn't even get up because Tenten had her knee firmly press down on her and it hurt, She frowned and tried to hold in a groan but failed Tenten also placed a Kunai Near her abdomen, "I win." She stated

"You need to improve on your skills Sakura." Kakashi stated boredom etched in his voice.

Tenten got off her and Sakura scrambled to her feet and naruto said "Don't worry Sakura-chan you will do better next time."

"Now Sasuke," Kakashi said

He walked up with a smirk on his face, and Tenten had an eyebrow raised "Rematch?"

"Rematch." Sasuke said

"Wait your gonna do a rematch? Is that for what she did to Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes Naruto." Sakura replied

"Begin." Was Kakashi's voice

Both ninja's moved fast and soon they both blocked each other's hit. Tenten swung her fist at his face only for sasuke dodge it and was going to jab her back but the kunoichi bent down and lifted her leg in the air and hit sasuke in the face, since he didn't expect that he staggard backwards and Naruto cheered for Tenten, And the weapon mistress quickly stood up and jumped back. while running around him he suddenly charged at her and reached for her hand, But she twisted her body and he missed but grabbed her foot, tenten caught off gaurd fell down but squirmed her way around trying to free herself when he crawled upwards and met her face to face and said "I win." But suddenly Tenten Kneed in the Jewels he winced and that distracted him so she flipped them over and Tenten sat on his stomach with her hand firmly pressed against his throat and Shuriken pressed in his abdomen threatningly. but he did have a kunai of his own raised at her just not against his neck. "No Uchiha, I win."

"Nicely done Tenten I say you improved a great deal."

She looked up from her seat on sasuke still had her hand pressed against his throat and her shuriken against his abdomen. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei I have been practicing." She almost forgot that she was sitting on sasuke talking to Kakashi-sensei when he used his free hand to snape it's way around her neck and bring her face down while leaning his up. Sakura gasped and Tenten looked shocked before letting go of his neck and put her hand in front of his lips. She made a kiss sound behind her hand before she pushed him back down then Smacked him real hard on his face leaving a red print on there before shooting him a smug grin tehn jumped off, and took several steps back.

"Sneaky Uchiha, To bad." Tenten said watching him get up slowly staring at her,

Kakashi had an his only visible eyebrow raised in silent question. Had Sasuke Uchiha The Ice Cube tried to kiss Tenten?

"Did Sasuke-teme try to kiss Tenten?" Naruto asked aloud, Kakashi felt like patting him on the back since he asked what He himself couldn't.

"Don't be absurd Naruto! Sasuke-kun would never do that." Sakura snapped.

"But I-I-I saw-" Naruto started to say.

"Naruto." Sakura said dangerously cracking her knuckles. He backed off, Tenten couldn't believe what Sasuke tried to do, luckily she had fast reflexes.

Sasuke was pissed not only did she beat him... Again but she dodged his distraction, He was planning to kiss her so he could switch Their positions and beat her but that didn't work, Plus she smacked him again. Harder than before he knew now that she was a violent girl, Fiesty and Strong.

Tenten rubbed her neck while smiling. "Ne this has been fun, But it looks like lunch is approaching So I should be going." Tenten turned to leave But naruto's voice stopped her "Hey! Tenten Wait up I'll go with you!"

"Tenten can you take them to lunch I forgot I had to get a file in for the hokage, I'll meet you later." With that he vanished

The weapon mistress stood their shocked Did he just ditch her? And told her to take them to lunch? What was she a babysitter or he was done with them for now. Tenten would find out later. She would just take them to lunch and sit with them until he returned, yeah that was what she was gonna do. So with a sigh Tenten pulled a smile on her face and clapped her hands together.

"Alright Team 7 Let's go." Tenten said leading the way. Naruto followed right next to her with a cheerful expression on his face, Sakura pouted while Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets following close behind Tenten His eyes never once leaving her form.

**** Well Lovelies I'm pretty sure that your about to tear my head off for making you wait so long, Im really sorry, But I had Schoolwork and I just didn't know how to end this chapter so it kept going and going eheh, But I hope you liked it and I'll Try to update as soon as I can. As always Leave a Review for me! I love reading them! Sooooo, How did you like the SasuTen scenes in there? Don't worry They'll eventually get together. So I hope your enjoying this story do far and I'll ba-ack (Encino Man reference) :) ****


	4. Afternoons & Motorcycles

****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, never will be. Anyway This chapter will bring laughs and excitment. So please Enjoy Dudes and Dudettes :) ****

The Weapon Mistress sighed, she still can't believe that Kakashi-sensei had left her with his kids, his students now she had to take them to lunch, she can't watch them the whole day! She still had to go to Kairi's to practice her country swing with stefan. Naruto was at her right and Tenten could see Sakura at her left right next to Sasuke, She guessed that Sakura didn't want her walking next to 'Her' Sasuke.

Tenten gave another sigh while walking to one of her favorite places to eat lunch, a chinese resturaunt. She went in with the team following her. Naruto reconized this place because Tenten brought him here. So she picked a table in the corner and sat down with the team following her. Naruto grabbed her right side while Sasuke quickly grabbed he rleft, Sakura got mad quickly and grumbled loudly while sitting across from Tenten shooting her a nasty glare, Tenten caught it and shrugged her shoulders she didn't care about Sakura. Soon a waiter came by.

"Tenten!" Shouted the waiter "It's been awhile!"

Tenten gave him a sweet smile "Sorry I have been busy,"

The waiter waved it off "Never mind, I'm glad you came, The usual?"

"Yes please." Tenten said

"And who are these people with you?" He asked looking at them,

"Team 7." Tenten said "Their Sensei ditched them so here I am watching them," The waiter continued to look at them, Well Naruto and Sasuke that is, not even looking at Sakura, The pink-haired kunoichi fumed at being ignored, The waiter noticed how close Sasuke was sitting to Tenten. He just had to ask.

"Tenten is that fellow your boyfriend?" Pointing to Sasuke. Sakura nearly jumped when he said that, Tenten looked shocked and naruto laughed. "No She doesn't even talk to him!" Naruto said while he laughed

'No he is not." Tenten said and the waiter shrugged. "What will you have then?"

The three looked unsure So Tenten cut in and ordered for them. "Um, The blonde will get the house Lo mein noodles large size. The raven-haired will get egg rolls and rice, The pinkette will get the sweet dumplings, All make that One white tea and Two green please."

The waiter wrote all of it down while nodding, He soon left.

"Don't worry." Tenten assured the team "I'm sure you will like it."

"I trust you Tenten." Naruto said as he smiled

"Well I don't." Sakura said

"No one asked you." Tenten said

Sakura looked pissed and crossed her arms while glaring at her. Tenten didn't notice as she talked to Naruto. But since they were in conversation they didn't notice The group of boys sitting near her and gossiping.

"Hey look there's that girl who beat Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah she's got some balls going against him." His friend agreed.

"I bet she looks even hotter when her hair is down."

"I heard that she doesn't ever let it down. She has become quite the talk around the village." The friend said.

"Yeah she sure has." He said while eyeing her up and down. His companion laughed.

So Tenten and Naruto talked, While Sakura tried flirting with Sasuke. Soon enough the food arrived The waiter smiled as he placed each dish in front of them. Tenten thanked him again, and dug in her Pork fried rice. She loved it, And watched Naruto sniff his food. And she laughed lightly.

The lunch was fairly quiet which Tenten didn't like, She watched them all eat slow, Probably because they didn't know what they were gonna eat, But she saw Naruto smile while eating his, Sakura also seemed to enjoy her meal to. Sasuke still had his poker face, Not that Tenten cared. So while Tenten continued to eat she heard Naruto start to talk to Sakura, The brown haired kunoichi remained silent, but she felt eyes on her, So she lifted her head and saw Sasuke stare at her, Tenten raised an eyebrow and saw him give a tiny smirk at her. This didn't go unnoticed by the other boys Who looked surprised. They quickly began to whisper.

"Were my eyes playing tricks on me?" One boy whispered.

"No 'cause I saw it to!" The other whispered back.

"Does this mean he likes her?"

"I Don't Know! But who wouldn't?" His friend said with a grin on his face.

"Come on." Whispered the first one "We have to tell the others!" So they quickly got out of their seats and placed money on the table, Tenten had saw those two boys stand up quick and leave, She was curious why but didn't think about it.

:::15 Minutes Later:::

Tenten had just finished her tea, and stood up to leave while reaching behind her and going into her pouch and grabbed her wallet. and pulled it out and started to count The amount needed. She Placed the right amount on the table. But she noticed another small bunch and Looked at them. "Uh Whose is this? Im paying." Tenten said with a smile

"That's not mine Tenten." Naruto said

"Not mine either." Sakura answered

So Tenten looked to Sasuke. and he was smirking at her as if challening her to give it back. Tenten gave him a plain look and grabbed the money and replaced it with hers and held it out to him. "Here,"

But he didn't take it, Just stood there staring at her. She sighed and tried again but alas he didn't take the damn money back. This caused quite a sight as people stopped talking to stare at At the scene, Tenten began to feel awkward at all the eyes on her. Then grew fustrated. She had other things to do then stand there and look stupid. She slamed it down and began to walk away grumbling when that waiter from before stopped her.

"Tenten,"

"Don't! Im fustrated That brat is annoying just like that Pinkette! Im gone." Tenten hissed pointing to sasuke then proceeded to run out not caring in the least bit. But Naruto was worried so he started to run after her while yelling "Tenten Hey!" Soon he was gone. That only left The last two. Sakura blushed in embarrasment. While The young uchiha walked out calmly hands in pockets. Sakura rushed after him. After that happened people began to gossip.

"Did you see that?"

"Sure did."

"This is good."

"They make a nice couple." An old man said His wife grabbed his hand and smiled "Young Love."

He squeezed her hand "Indeed my dear."

"You can tell that young lad likes her." She said as she leaned against her husband while sipping her tea, He nodded his head "She liks him to just won't admit it yet."

She gave a giggle and said "She will come around that I'm sure of." The old couple then proceeded to continuing to eat their lunch in the spring afternoon.

:::With Tenten:::

She ran and ran, unsure of her location but she had to get out of there. Her fustration was building up and she would not explode in front of all those people. So she ran to cool herself off. She ran to a nearby stream and kneeled down staring at the water, For minutes she just sat there staring. Her breathing returned to normal, She detected another presence So she turned around and saw the one person she was fustrated at. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want another rematch? hasn't your ego taken a hit?" Tenten remarked.

"What's up with you?" He suddenly asked her.

"Why what do you mean?" Sarcasm in her tone.

"Your so different." He replied.

"If different by your standards means that I don't swoon over your 'hotness' or your 'sexy voice.' then your in for a rude awakening."

"You think my Voice is-"

"Nope." Tenten replied calmly "I hear your fangirls talk about you all the time. Honestly? I don't see what those airheads do your not that good looking, your voice is normal, and you despretly need to improve." While Tenten was saying that he came and sat close to her to close for Tenten's liking so she scooted away from him.

"Your Interesting." He spoke.

"Your Typical." Tenten shot at him.

"Fiesty." Sasuke Grinned.

"And totally thinks your ugly." She added she laughed when his grin turned into a frown. He quickly grabbed her hand and she yelled and pulled back but he didn't let go. So both glared at each other when he spoke aloud "Are you suggesting there's a fault with me?" He hissed.

Tenten smiled sweetly fake of course, because you can mockery in her eyes. "Definately Uchiha."

His eyes narrowed into slits and pulled her to him. But she pulled back his eyebrow went in challenge. She yanked so hard that she ended up pulling him on her she groaned because of his weight. He made quick work and held her arms down while she glared.

"Oh Uchiha." Tenten started laughing when he thought he had her down. "I still have legs!" Then proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine for the second time he winced again. she quickly arched her head and headbutted him in the nose making him fall backwards she stood up and brushed dirt off her. "You lose again Uchiha." She turned her back to him and walked a few paces before arms wrapped there way around her waist he whispered in her ear "You shouldn't turn your back on people."

She glared and ignored the shiver that went down her spine, "My Back listens to no one!" and then used her strength and shoved him backwards they fell on the grass and she ripped his arms from her and rolled away. She got into a crouched position and circled him watching him. Going to see what his next move will be, but luckily Naruto came just in time.

"Tenten! There you are! hey what's he doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Bugging me." Tenten asnwered.

"Sasuke-teme don't you have to be somewhere?" Naruto asked moving to stand next to Tenten.

"We have to stay with her until Kakashi-sensei comes back, Dobe." Sasuke answered

"Well then where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Don't know, Don't care." The prodigy answered

"Guys lets get back." Tenten said walking in the direction of Team 7's Training grounds. Naruto ran and caught up with her "Tenten I'm really sorry, anyway thanks for lunch I liked it!" He smiled which made Tenten smile. She padded his back. "Anytime but no ramen." and they both laughed at that.

But none of the genin knew that Kakashi-sensei was watching them, From a distance he smiled under his mask. Yeah Tenten was ready.

An hour after having to put up with Kakashi's Team, Did their Sensei finally get back Tenten was releaved, She can go now! She went up Naruto and padded his shoulder. "See you Later Naruto."

He pouted "Do you really have to go Tenten?"

"Yes I have to practice country swing with Stefan." She explained.

"But can I see? Please?"

"Naruto." Tenten said with a sigh "I can't show you the moves right now. And you don't know them, I'm not happy about learning it. I was forced to By his older sister Kairi, But it will help me in some levels."

Naruto Grinned "Well can you teach me what you know?"

"No Naruto you could drop me."

"Oh."

"Besides You are a year younger than me, I might be too strong and heavy for you." Tenten said as she laughed.

"Weel I'm gonna regret this but what about Sasuke-teme? Can you teach him? Because I wanna see it!"

Tenten choked "Hell No! I'm not going to that, you will wait."

"I knew you weren't going to agree, Fine."

"Good Boy." Tenten smacked his cheek a few times "We will meet back home later. promise."

"Alright Tenten-chan." And he walked back to his team, She smiled then jumped to trees Heading off to the Blacksmith's house.

:::Tenten Arrives At The Blacksmith's:::

Tenten was about to enter when she saw The Blacksmith himself opening his door and wave to her and she smiled and waved back "Tenshi-san hello."

He gave a warm grin "Hello Tenten-chan nice of you to stop by your not working today silly, why are you here?"

"Well Kairi wants to teach me and Stefan how to country swing." Tenten explained

"Ah I heard her talk about that, Don't worry I'm sure you and him will be perfect."

"Thanks." and she went in and he opened the door for her, He went in the back yard to where he has a toolshed, For whatever it was Tenten didn't know so she slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room. Only to find a big surprise, Kairi and Zack were Snogging on one of the Love-seats, Tenten was shocked!

(AN: If you don't know whayt snogging is, Its a term British or english people use for Kissing,)

"Ewwwww, Naaaaaassssstyyyy" Tenten Drawled her voice In low pitch.

They instinately pulled away with red faces, Well Zack had an amused face while Kairi's was embarrassed. "Tenten! What are you 'ewing' about huh!?" Kairi said welcoming the distraction from the embarrassment. She jumped off Zack's lap and ran to Tenten she placed a hand to her shoulder. "Stefan was worried about you. Have you eaten?" She gave Tenten a warm smile Now Kairi wasn't a bad person Tenten loved this woman like the sister she doesn't have, But she doesn't like romance which Kairi loves. The dancer didn't realize that she gave Tenten the oppertunity the completely dodge the question.

"Yes. Don't worry. Now Practice?" Tenten asked. Praying to god she wouldn't remember.

"Yes Yes." Kairi waved a hand "Instead of doing them right away you will watch a video with Stefan it will show you how to do it. I won't pressure you yet. Beside the performance won't be until Two weeks reguardless You will have these moves down before that."

"Of course." Tenten smiled. So she walked into the backyard to see Stefan leaning against the tree bark staring at a open space in the yard.

"Hey Handsome." Tenten said using his nickname.

"Hi Hotstuff." He replied using her nickname.

"Come on." Tenten said gesturing her hands back inside he raised his eyebrow in Question.

"Kairi wants us to watch a video to show us how the moves go better." Tenten explained.

"Uh-huh right. She probably doesn't want to be bothered dancing since she and zack have been snogging for hours now, Thats why I was outside."

"You know before I met you I Didn't even know what snogging was." Tenten said laughing.

Stefan Rolled his eyes. "Well that's because I am british Tenten, From my mother's side. She was a bike racer and traveled the world met my dad and yeah." He said

"Yeah I remember you telling me that, Why won't Tenshi-san let me try one of her motorbikes?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment "Mother was killed by Shinobi on a bike run of hers and I was with her holding on for dear life that injured ver badly the bike blew up and she had to run with me in her arms, She didn't make it back home before she died of bloodloss. That was the most important person in his life but she's gone. You are the second most important for a woman He loves you like he does for me, Father doesn't want you to die similar to Ma." Stefan said his hands into fists.

"But I'd like to learn how! I'm constanately bored these days! Yeah I train till I drop and Do alot of other things but I need something else and I want to know what its like!"

Stefan sighed "Well I can ask dad."

Tenten perked up very quickly "Really! Awesome!"

"But." Stefan said "We can learn together. and race."

"Great Idea Handsome." Tenten grinned.

"Hey you two! Get in here!" Kairi shouted poking her head out. The two shared a laugh then walked inside to watch the video that Kairi had all set up. The two ninja sat on each end of the couch all stretched out, Kairi grew furious from in the kitchen who was spying on them, But she heard her boyfriend laugh and wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer. She sighed.

"Forget them love," Zack whispered in her ear "Let nature run its course. Now where were we?" He spun her around and gave her a kiss which she melted into.

:::An Hour Later:::

Tenten sighed as she saw The two dancing people on the screen, Perfect movements after years of practice, She was bored and from the look of Stefan's face he was too. He slinked to her side of the couch and leaned into her face and she leaned back, He smiled at her raised eyebrow "Wanna ditch this and Go ask dad about the bikes?" He whispered to her. She nodded her head while saying "Yeah."

The two left The video playing knowing full well where Kairi and Zack were. So they sneaked into the Workshop part of the house and then saw tenshi pounding a newly heated metal into shape. Tenten smiled. So they approached him and he looked up from his work He smiled at the two.

"Hello again. son what are you doing here?" Straighting himself up as he stared at them. But Tenten was too busy admiring The motorbikes in the next room, He sighed She was alot like his late wife, "Well father Tenten and I wish to learn how to ride mother's bikes."

He gave a deep sigh "I knew this would come and before you say it, Yes I will let you, Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if I said no. But you must becareful, Always cover-up. Helment and gloves and-"

"Yes of course thank you Tenshi-san." Tenten gave him a hug and ran into the next room barely able to contain her giggless of excitment. Stefan laughed and so did Tenshi, He handed his son some several bike magazines that came in for Tenten, He watched his son walk in the next room with a smile. Tenshi shook his head and resumed his work.

Tenten ran her hand along The kawasaki was in a green neon color it was mantained, Stefan's mother also owned three more like that. But one was in neon blue. Neon yellow and Bright red. Sand A dirt bike. She looked on in 'Awe' and Stefan looked at her with a smirk.

"Well come on, There is no need to to practice I remember when you accidentily took it out for a ride in the night when you were 11. That was a funny night, You kept screaming,"

Tenten snorted "Don't remind me, I had bruises that last for months because of that." Stefan laughed so They went to The closet in the far corner opened it and saw riding suits all to big for tenten but she grabbed one anyway it was neon green to matchthe bike, She smiled the suit was neon green and black stripes like a zebra and grabbed a black motorcycle helment. She then proceeded to put them on over her training clothes not caring if stefan was in the room. he didn't watch her anyway because he was fastening his helment on, Once they were done changing into Stefan's mother's racing suits they rolled the bikes out in the open, Stefan tossed her the keys and she put them in ignition, He swung his leg out and straddled the seat he looked over at Tenten.

"Now I have been sneaking out driving, so I can ride well I'm wondering if you remember, Let's find out." Then he reved his engine and took off in a cloud of dust, Tenten coughed, and muttered "Show off."

So She turned the ignition on And swung her leg over it and sat down, She took a few minutes getting balance But she managed to make it stand while she sped up now her speed was increasing. she decided to follow Stefan's Chakra signature, It only took her about 10 minutes before she found him at the park leaning against the bike. Helment on.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"It took me awhile to get back in gear, But I think I got it now."

"Good. Race Now." he said as he hopped back onto his bike. She laughed but followed and they were paraell. Stefan yelled go and they took off. Tenten imeadately began to get happier as she sped up and ahead of stefan laughing through her helment, This was what she needed. But neither two noticed that they zoomed past Azuma and his team.

"Woah! What in the world!?" Ino asked.

"I don't know but they were fast I don't think they were running." Choji said

"Of course they weren't." Shikamaru said

Azuma didn't say anything only stared at the spot that those two flyed by into. He was also curious, What in the world was that?

Tenten was having so much fun! It was thrilling! Her blood never rushed through her veins like this before not even when she was ruuning at her top speed, And having the engine emiting heat under her while running it certainly was different, She must continue these nightly rides with stefan they gave off adreline rush she was missing, Yeah Tenten was able to have balancewhile riding but she couldn't make a low turn, because she could turn to much and her weight would send her to the floor and she didn't want that so she just rode straight. ButShe saw stefan wearing a red helment and riding next to her but neither of them could see each other's eyes because the visor was tinted black, He gave a nod and there speed increased. Both ninja's gave a laugh of joy while riding on the dirt path into the arriving sunset.

:::Hours After Dark Somewhere In Konoha's Forest:::

Suddenly Stefan slowed to a stop, Tenten taking this as a sign to slow to a stop aswell. He pulled the helment off and stared at her, For a few moments she kept hers on until she pulled her helment off and shook her hair, She couldn't wear her regular buns since it would be uncomfortable so she was able to keep it in a regular low pony tail.

"That was fun." Tenten said with a smile.

"Tomorrow again?" Stefan asked and Tenten grinned at him. "You got it Handsome."

He gave her a smile "Well then Hotstuff let's ride home."

Tenten agreed with him, So they swiftly pulled on their helments and turned to engines on and they took off into the night going very very, very fast.

The ride back was shorter than Tenten would have liked, She pouted while putting it back, Stefan didn't say a word. Only they marched up and put the suits back into the closet with the motor helments when it struck Tenten Stefan nor Tenshi had ever told her the name of the lady of the house. So after the keys were back on the wall she just had to ask.

"Hey Stefan, What was your mother's name?"

"Poppy Darling." He answered smoothly.

"Nice name." Tenten said.

"Yeah it was."

Soon there small talk was interupted by Kairi bursting through the doorway to the shed With Tenshi in tow. "Where were you two!" Tenshi asked raising his voice arms crossed in front of his chest, Kairi ran over to the two of them placing her hands all over them. With a worried expresson on her face. "Don't scare me! like that again something could have happened." Kairi said then noticed the bikes. "Oh no." She breathed.

The Blacksmith's oldest child turned her gaze at him. with narrowed eyes "Dad, Why?"

He gave a sigh while walking over and placing a hand to her shoulder, "Because I can't say no, not to her or my babies. I trust her plus she is a capable ninja Kairi she won't be defenseless."

The Dance gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, Don't you ever sneak off again. Zack and I were wondering were you were after I was washing the dishes."

Tenten spoke up. "Don't you mean snogging?" and Kairi's cheeks blazed. Everyone laughed at that. "Hey you dodged my question earlier you sneaky girl. What were you ewing about? You will be snogging Little Steffy soon enough."

Both young ninja's eyes went wide "That will never happen!" Stefan shouted.

"Never ever ever ever," Tenten said.

"Ahhh That's what you say now I can't wait to see that day when you have Tenten pushed up against the wall and in a furious snog session." kairi said with an evil glint in her eye. Thankfully Tenshi left a few minutes ago into the main part of the house so he wouldn't have to hear this conversation.

"Ew Kairi!" Tenten protested.

"No 'ew' Tenten you certainly won't be thinking that when when you feel the contact."

"Kairi." Stefan said "Tenten will only ever be a friend to me, We will never snog besides I think a certain guy is after her already."

That Caught the dancer's attention. "Oh Who?"

"A Sasuke Uchiha I believe, Rumors spred fast." Stefan said.

"Is that true Tenten?" The older girl asked.

Tenten looked uncomfortable, "He uh during training tried to kiss me to distract me."

"What really?! and how did it go!?" kairi wanted answers!

"I put my hand to his lips and blocked it."

"How could you? I hear he is real hot looking." Kairi asked, Tenten snorted.

"I'll be saving my first kiss thank you." Tenten said.

She got a sly glance in her eye "Yeah for Steffy right right right?" She nudged Tenten in the ribs while Tenten pushed her away. "You know I bet Stefan is saving his frist kiss for you." the dancer said.

Stefan coughed now he was starting to feel awkward. "Uh Nee-san Tenten has to get going."

"What for? Tenten You can't stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry I have to go home Naruto is waiting for me."

"I understand." Kairi said and gave Tenten a hug then gave her brother a look before walking out, Once again leaving the two ninja alone. Stefan approached Tenten she smiled.

"Okay Handsome I'll see you tomorrow." She walked toward him gave him a hug and pecked his cheek, Which he returned. Then handed her some magazines. "I'll open them later and thank you."

"Till Tomorrow Hotstuff." The he to left and Tenten made her way on home through the quiet and Street-lit, streets of konoha. her mind on Today's events.

:::Minutes Later At Tenten's:::

The Kunoichi panted because she ran fast to get home. There she saw one light lit through the window. She unlocked her door, opened it and closed it while locking there she saw naruto sitting on the couch all bundled up snoring. She figured he was waiting for her, 'Aw that's so sweet.' tenten thought while she went over and picked him up bridal-style and Tenten was snickering. The roles were reversed and naruto was a little heavy, but with some effort she managed to dump him on his bed and pulled the cover up to his chest. He mumble then opened his eyes sleepily he muttered,

"Tenten?"

"Yeah it's me. Im back remember if you need me you know where my room is don't hesitate to come right in."

"Okay." tenten leaned down and kissed his cheek good night before going for his head. he giggle his evil giggle and closed his eyes while sighing. "Night Tenten."

She paused from the door. "G'night Naruto." before she left his room and headed for hers. Tenten lazily opened her door and grabbed her red karate gi from the night before with a different pair of brown shorts then went to the bathroom to shower up. Several minutes passed until she came out her skin wet from the steam and mist. her wet hair had been put into a french braid perfect for sleeping. the kunoichi went into her kitchen and grabbed some lukewarm chamomile tea and returned to her bed. She pulled the comforters back and crawled in and then pulled them up to her waist while laying down, she felt all the muscles in her back loose all tention and took a deep breath exhaled out through her nose. Then put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling her eyes trailed to the weapons on her wall. She smiled knowing she was safe, She closed her eyes and layed there until sleep claimed her tired body.

:::Several Hours Later On The Brink Of Dawn:::

Tenten woke up feeling somewhat better and she was laying on her stomach and pushed herself up and leaned on her elbows she rubbed her tired eyes, Suddenly she felt pain in her stomach 'Oh no, Bathroom now.'

She practically jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. Then she came out feeling fresh because her hair was brushed and put into her buns and teeth brushed. still wearing her jammies. But what surprised her the most was there was a knock at the door, Now If her team had training and wasn't off from breaks then she would know that would be lee, But She still had one day left. So who could be knocking at the door?

Well Tenten was going to find out. She focused all her energy to the chakra outside to figure out who it was. It was two people Genins, She reconized them in a heart beat, It was Sakura and Sasuke! How did they know she was here? More importantly what were they doing here?

Then more knocking but harder this time. Tenten grumbled before going to her door and unlocking it before yanking it open and fixing them with a glare.

"Well about time somebody answered, Hey where's naruto?" Sakura asked rudely.

"He is still asleep. Why are you so rude? Don't you have any manners?" Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed. "I-I'm sorry, bad morning anyway we came here for naruto."

"Well I know Kakashi will have you waiting for hours until he shows up. So I'm letting him sleep longer." Tenten said.

"Well Can Sasuke-kun and I come in?"

Tenten stood there thinking it over, why not? She put on a small smile and moved aside, both genins went in and looked around she had preety neat things. Sakura spotted a photo with two adults and a young baby girl in the dad's arms. His face was of pride and the mother was holding a hand up in greeting and a grin on hers. They were both attractive. The woman was dressed in a black half-shirt with mesh across her chest the collar was up to her chin and clung to her throat while wearing baggy black pants ended right after her knee, her leg sides wrapped in tape, and had black material across her feet with black sandels she also wore metal braces that went past her elbows with black elbow length fingerless gloves over it and to top it off she had metal arm protectors over it. Her hair was balck in a long spiked pony tail with bangs on the right her eyes were a dark grey. The man wore a dark green V-neck long sleeved shirt mad eof mesh. and had a dark brown vest over it tied at the waist leaving his chest open. He wore long pants in Brown but pointed boots went up to his knee. And he wore fingerless gloves as well in the picture you can see a sword attached to his back while haing a mask cover up the lower part of his face, His hair was brown put looked like horns on either side of his head. Sakura figured these were her parents.

It was Then that Sakura realized that neither Sasuke nor Tenten were in the living room. Oh no! she should have been paying attention, So she went in the kitchen and saw them in there she sighed when she saw that they weren't close to each other Sasuke was watching her though Sakura felt jealous but despite her feelings inside she put on a fake smile.

Tenten saw Sakura looking at the picture of her and her parents she shrugged and went into the kitchen, but she knew that sasuke was watching her she ignored it and then proceeded to make breakfast as if just she and Naruto were the only people in the house. So she put water to boil and grabbed several ingredients from her cabinet and then bended down and pulled out a mixing bowl. then she smiled as she started to make breakfast.

:::30 Minutes Later In Tenten's Kitchen:::

Naruto sleepily rubbed his eyes and dragged himself into the kitchen what he wasn't expecting was to see his teammates there sitting on the stools. "Huh?"

Tenten looked up from the pancakes she smiled and waved "Morning Naruto."

He smiled at Tenten and walked over to her she raised a brow. "Where's my Goodmorning kiss?" He asked and Tenten laughed.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke stared on.

Tenten leaned in and pecked his cheek in a friendly manner. He gave a cheeky grin "Goodmorning Tenten."

"Oh They came to pick you up but you were asleep so I allowed them to come in." Tenten explained. He nodded he truely didn't care that he was in his pajamas So he went to sit next to Sakura and put a hand to his cheek. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Sakura because he just got up.

"Morning." he mumbled to his teammates.

"Morning Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked turning his his to stare at her. "To pick you up for training you weren't there."

"Oh."

Tenten then went to her dish rack and pulled out a black square plate with white leaves on it she put five pancakes on the plate and butter. Then grabbed maple syrup in a glass jar she put it in front of naruto he grinned and then she also put tea in front of his face. "Thank you Tenten!"

"Your welcome and watched him dig in. She turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Would you care for some? It would be rude if I didn't ask."

"Um. I suppose." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded his head which Tenten was surprised at. She smiled then gave them some pancakes with tea and watched them eat. While she stood there he thought of herself. Suddenly she gets a growing fanboy group, Sasuke Uchiha keeps looking her way, and Now she was one of the major topics of the village. How did things get out of control so easily? She shook her head. lost in thought she never noticed Naruto get up from his seat and put his plate in the sink. She only felt lips on her cheek. Sticky ones.

"Huh?" Tenten asked snapping out of her Lala land.

She saw Naruto pull back. "Breakfast was tasty."

"I'm Glad, now off to the bathroom with ye smelly scubbard!" Tenten said pretending to be a pirate. and Pointing her finger in the direction of the bathroom.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n." Naruto said dashing to the bathroom. Hearing Tenten's laughter behind him.

She rubbed at her cheek the syrup from naruto's mouth on her hand, she giglled then went to the sink to wash it off. She heard Sakura cough then looked over and saw both plates empty.

"Finished then?" She asked while walking over and picking them up. and putting them into the sink to wash. She said with out turning her back "Hope it was decent."

"Thank you Tenten." Sasuke said

The Kunoichi was surprised at hearing him say anything. She turned with the sponge in hand and saw him staring at her while Sakura stared at him. She felt uneasy with him staring so she turned around while muttering to herself "Awkward."

:::Another 30 Minutes Later:::

Tenten was still in her Pj's but she was sitting on the couch and Sasuke decided to sit next to her she scooted away. but then Sakura sat too close to Sasuke and he scooted away which meant getting closer to Tenten. The Weapon mistress groaned then stood up to lit a fire since it was the only option away from the Pinkette and the Ravenette.

Tenten knelt down and performed different handseal while quietly whispering "Flame flower jutsu." Little fireballs came from Tenten's hand and she placed them on the wood and then it spreaded out a within a few moments a fire was rising. She smiled at her work while going to one self and plucking a folder from it and then went to a one recliner chair and opened it.

She never took Notice of Sasuke watching her every move. So She can use fire jutsu eh? He allowed himself a barely able to see smile. while crossing his arms over his chest. He silently wish that naruto would take Longer so that he can keep studying Tenten, Who was so into her paper that she pulled out, So he made himself comfortable while sending a annoyed expression Sakura's way to stop her from coming closer. Then continued to watch Tenten.

Sakura was mad again. Why Did Her Sasuke-kun always stare at Tenten? Why? What was so special about her that Sasuke just can't take his eyes off of? better yet why had he tried to kiss her? It couldn't be that he likes her. No way. She wished that Naruto would Hurry up and come back so that they could leave, She didn't like this at all.

But Our Tenten was thinking the same thing Sakura was. She to wished that naruto would hurry up so that Sasuke would leave and she won't have to deal with him anymore. She was thinking,

'Oh Naruto Hurry it up!.'

****There you have it! Sorry for long update, I have been thinking about several ways to write this, And The next chapter is where Tenten goes on her Mission with Stefan. Now I have three choices for you to decide what will happen to Tenten before she does go.

1. Tenten gets a fever.

2. Tenten gets slipped some acid. (That LSD Drug that makes you crack up.)

3. Tenten gets chased by her fanboys.

You have two days to decide which one seems the best, Before I continue writing. So my lovely readers Leave a review for me as always! Oh... Should I make Sasuke kiss Tenten in the next chapter? ehehehe... You Decide! Narley Dudes and Dudettes ;)****


	5. Fanboys and Fangirls

****Disclaimer: Naruto Doesn't belong to me, Anyway everyone, I have gotten a several suggestions for Tenten to be chased by her fanboys. And I'm glad your all enjoying my story so much. I will use your suggestions but with a twist. And I have decided that maybe Sasuke will trick Tenten and get to kiss her. You will all have to read and see muwahahaha, Thank you for reviewing! So I hope you enjoy This chapter Everyone oh yeahh ;) ****

Finally, There gone. Tenten was happy when naruto came running down the hall and they left after that, Tenten nodded in Naruto's direction partly because she was studying a new jutsu and the other reason was so she doesn't have to stare at Sasuke. She really wasn't liking the way he kept directing his attention on her.

But she wasn't about to let that get to her she had a new jutsu to create. Something that will stun Naruto, Stefan and her team. This will be her little secret until the exams the kunoichi grinned to herself while studying the picture before her. Man will her friends be in for a surprise all right.

So For the next several hours Tenten sat there studying one picture to the next she was going to create such a powerful jutsu that it would literally drain her chakra, but it would be worth it. Tenten is going to call it; Blood Binding Jutsu, but she still had to study on it some more and then practice, practice, practice.

The weapon mistress sighed while deciding that she put her thoughts in to action, form what she's got and then take it from there. Tenten has three sides, three different personalities. One she shows to Stefan and Naruto, The brave fearless, Butt-kicking kunoichi who believes that Kunoichi can be just as good as Shinobi, That also loves to tease and have fun. Two The concealed Tomboy that her team knows, She is quiet and puts on a disguise for who she really is, makes them believe that she reached the limit of her skills and Behaves no Goofing off. Third is when she is going to kill a smile is on her face with absoulutely no emotion in her eyes no matter what, This side of her is serious and calculating The one that no one has yet to see.

So with a sigh to herself she got off her chair and put the fire out, While walking toward her bedroom in thought. Tomorrow was her last day of break before she would be going on the most important mission of her life.

:::At The Blacksmith's:::

Stefan was in the kitchen in his underwear, Not that he cared so he leaned against the counter with sleepy eyes and a mug of coffee in his hand while the other was leaning against the counter. Thank god that his team was off from missions for a while he needed the break. But what caught his eye was that his dad and sister were at the computer whispering about something. Again Computers weren't common around here, Some people had them others didn't. But Kairi was always practicing with Zack, And his dad was in his workshop alot, And he? Well training and missions so it was weird to seem them huddled near the computer. He approached them.

He was about to speak when he heard Kairi say something "Yeah She will love this, Mosh pit spots."

Mosh pits? Were they looking at Concert seats? And what for?

"Yeah only few spots left." Tenshi said "Rammstein Tickets. There bring that up."

Rammstein? Oh no. Ever since he shown that band to Tenten she has been estatic about it, even though they sing in german one mention of them her head snaps to attention and has been dying to go to a concert for the longest time. Were his dad and sister buying tickets? And if so how many?

"There get two." Tenshi said.

What was going on? Was his dad siding with Kairi? He better tell Tenten about this! So he was about to run to his room when a hand grabbed his collar and a sly voice said "And Where do you think your going Steffy?" Crap. He'd been caught and by his Nee-san no less. The young ninja gulped.

"Uh, uh uh uhhh. I don't think so you little rascal." Kairi said while dragging him to the couch and shoving him down on it. The coffee mug was placed on the table next to it. He saw his dad watching him on the chair a smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" He questioned looking back and forth between them. Tenshi sighed "Son, You and Tenten will be going to a Rammstein concert. In the mosh pit."

His face was of disbelief. "You can't be serious dad."

"Im very serious. I can see your attracted to Tenten. Don't deny it she is different. Steel grey eyes that shine and nice brown hair that most kill for. And her personality is what matters most."

"Mmmhmm." Kairi agreed.

(AN: Okay okay, Tenten really does have Grey eyes. and they say she has black hair but it looks brown, and if you squint your eyes you can really see that her eyes are grey instead of brown. Its hard but you can tell. So to me She has Brown hair and Grey eyes.)

Stefan looked annoyed. Great now his dad was against them. How dare he, teaming up with Kairi he should have known.

"Now that you know, you musn't tell Tenten. It would put a damper on our plans. I can't leave you alone with her." Kairi said.

"Right. The tickets should come on Saturday." Tenshi said.

Stefan's eyes went wide that was the day Tenten and him were going on the mission.

"When's the concert?" He choked out.

"Eager are we?" Kairi smirked "Its a week from now."

He nodded. Tenshi got up from his seat muttering about his workshop then left the room. Leaving just Kairi and Stefan. She took a seat in the chair facing her younger brother. "I don't know you are rejecting this steffy, You should be glad."

His cheeks blazed "I don't like her that way! when will you get it!?"

"The way I see it you do, you're just in denial." Kairi said with a wave of her hand.

"I am not." He said

"Anyway When you two go on that mission before you do, give them to her."

"Fine." He growled out.

She merely smiled and and spun the chair around to the computer again. He sighed while getting up and leaving his coffee on the table and heading for his room to get changed. Today is going to be a long day.

:::Hours Later At Tenten's House:::

The kunoichi had several pictures around her of different jutsu's, but she also was wrapping paper bombs around the kunais she had and then wrapping them up in tape so it would look normal. She had also put sticky bombs in her scrolls those would come in handy. She remembered that she had to go practice with Stefan, So after a few more kunai's she was done then put them in her scrolls.

She got up while gathering the pictures and stacked them neatly putting them in her hallway closet. Then went to her room she did good studying today. And just a little more? Who knows? she just might be able to do this with out passing out. Yes she will prove that Kunoichi can be just as good and even better than Shinobi, That woman aren't weak.

She grabbed socks and her red cowboy boots, not bothering to change, since she was in her usual training clothes and started walking to Stefan's to Train. In Country Swing. Honestly she knew this wasn't going to work so what was Kairi gonna try next? Tenten was going to have to watch out for that sneaky dancer she really believes that Kairi's job in the village besides a professional dancer was an interrigator. But she will never know.

So she casually strolled through the village not bothering to hear the whispers that were flying around and some people stared, the grils with envy and the guys with hearts in their eyes. Well some of them others with smirks. Tenten was enjoying the afternoon that is until a voice yelled out, "Hey You!" She turned around and groaned at what she saw.

A Huge Fangirl group looking murderous, Probably one of Uchiha's many fangirl groups. "What do you want?" Tenten asked.

"You stay away from Sasuke-kun!" A girl shouted.

"He was all over me." Tenten replied simply.

"You lie!"

"Whatever airheads."

"Excuse me!? How dare you!" Another shouted.

Suddenly Tenten started laughing they looked confused before she spoke "You guys are funny."

She heard several girlish shrieks. Tenten waved them off and she also said "Im bored Later."

"BORED!?" Tenten Heard someone scream at the top of her lungs and since they were near the shopping district This caused quite a few people to satre at them. Tenten never liked being the center of attention. It made matters even worse because they were near Naruto's favorite ramen place and since it was around lunch time... She turned her head in that direction and saw naruto stare at her. she shrugged.

But since They screeched so loud Tenten saw a group of boys coming near, Oh no! please to whatever lord there is let that not be who Tenten thinks it is!

"There you are!" One boy said.

"Baby, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Another shouted.

They all started running towards her soon coming to a stop near the fangirl group. The boys glared at them.

"You ugly harpies leave Tenten alone!" The leader of the group shouted.

"What! Ugly!" Some girl exploded.

Tenten took this the oppertunity to try and slip away. so slowly she inched herself away from the two groups who were fighting. When one happened to notice. "Hey! Don't leave!"

'Crap. It didn't work.' Tenten thought. She turned around and her eyes went wide. More people had shown up to watch the scene that was currently going on. She flushed. Good Lord was this Awkward!

'You can't leave!" Another girl shouted.

"I have to be somewhere." She stated plainly.

"I said your NOT!" A girl literally screamed at the top of her lungs then charged at Tenten with two kunai. Tenten raised an eyebrow she dodged the girl quickly, but Tenten was stunned when a boy from her fan group stood in front of her while saying "I'll protect you Tenten!" Now the kunoichi rolled her eyes and groaned.

So in the blink of an eye she grabbed her fanboy's wrist while kicking the feet of the fangirl from under her she fell but yelped when Tenten yanked her hair up. "OW!" She protested but her head clashed with the boys head really hard. Soon the Fangirl and the Fanboy had swirly eyes, Tenten simply tossed them aside.

Tenten took in the view of the people's faces watching the scene were stunned. But one person was furiously jotting this down on a note pad.

Now what made Tenten smirk was how scared the group seemed to be. "Uh-huh." Tenten said while turning her back on them and just started walking away without a care in the world. "Don't turn your back on us!" They all yelled.

"My back listens to no one, Airheads." Tenten said without looking back.

In the ramen shop Sasuke smirked, That was the same thing she told him.

Suddenly Tenten saw Stefan run towards her panting "Tenten! quick!"

She looked worried "What. what is it?"

"Kairi she's gonna-"

"STEFAN!"

"Shit! No Time Let's get out of here!" He started to drag her. Until she dug her foot in the ground. Completely confused.

"I'll tell you when were gone. now let's go!" His voice sounded panicked.

"Hey You Can't take Tenten anywhere!" A Fanboy shouted.

"This is INSANE!" Tenten yelled,

Stefan was still panicked that Kairi was gonna catch him he simply picked Tenten up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Tenten was caught by surprise. Tenten's fanboys grew jealous and mad instinatley

"Hey Stefan what in the world?!" Tenten asked while struggling to hit his stomach. The weapon mistress could tell Kairi's voice was getting louder. He started running. With Tenten still struggling.

"GET BACK HERE STEFAN!" Kairi shouted. Chasing them. The Guys looked confused before they realized that other boy just took Tenten away. They quickly followed shouting insults.

Soon it was quiet. Only the Sasuke fangirl group stood there.

"Well That was entertaining." A villager said smiling.

"I'd say. What a lucky girl to have so many guys wanting her." A married woman said.

"Yes, yes, yes." The one who was still jogging notes down was grinning ear to ear. His boss was gonna love this.

Sakura was stunned. Naruto was laughing, And Sasuke? He stared on, However Kakashi was chuckling when Jiraiya came in. He grinned at the Sensei.

"Ah Kakashi! There you are." The sage greeted his best reader of his novels.

"Hey Jiraiya." The Copy ninja replied.

"Who's that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"A Friend." He replied and left it at that. The two went to the outside and Left the team to eat their lunch.

:::With Tenten, Stefan, Kairi and the Fanboys:::

He kept running that is until Tenten finally managed to kick him in his stomach he let go of her and she turned to the side falling to the forest floor. Then got up. She glared At Stefan. "What was that for Handsome?"

"Hotstuff Kairi was chasing me because I got out of her sight. She has-" But he never got to finish his sentence because kairi came running into the clearing, charging at her brother knocking him down and making him shut up. She was panting then glared at Stefan. "Steffy, I told you no. Now let's get back home. Besides before you practice you need a shower." beofre getting off him and then grabbed his arm adn started dragging him in the direction of their house.

"I'm confused." Tenten said

Kairi stopped then turned around to face Tenten She smiled at her. "Don't worry Tenten all will be made clear soon. And come to the house in an hour. Stefan and I need to talk okay?"

Tenten simply shrugged as if it were no big deal "Of course."

So The dancer and her younger brother were gone in a matter of minutes. The Kunoichi knew something was wrong. And she really wanted to know what her friend was trying to tell her before Kairi stopped him. Well she had an hour to kill before practice what to do what to do? Oh she knew she started to walk in the forest thinking, She knew that near the edge of Konoha at the end of the forests was a wide stretch of beach, yes she would go there and watch the waves surely that would help out plus Those Faboys will never find her there. At least that's what she thought.

Kain and Kenji were a good distance away watching her walk in thought. "Hey I think I know where she's going." Kenji broke the silence and kain glanced at him with interest.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Kain wanted to know.

"To Konoha's Beach man." Kenji said.

"Let's keep following her." Kain said with a small smile on his face, the two friends kept following Tenten in the distance, making sure she never felt there chakra or didn't get to near her. Didn't want to raise her senses just yet.

:::An Hour Later:::

She finally made it. As Tenten saw several palm trees on the sand she gasped the sight truely was beautiful. The crystal clear water flat and shining in the sunlight not a soul around. And a gentle breeze blew making the palms sway. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet time. Taking her ninja sandles off and also dropping her boots and socks on the sand she made her way to the water which the waves came up and down the sound was nice to hear, her crazy day just became more peaceful for the moment, and Tenten wished it coud last forever.

She knelt down and put her hand in the water. It was cool and refreashing. The sat down on the sand and layed her feet in front of her and the waves gently pushed up and down against them and closed her eyes, Now she was peaceful. Then she opened her eyes when she felt someone sit next to her. A boy, He smiled in a sheepish way and said "Hello Miss, I do hope I'm not bothering you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Ah I'm a traveler miss. you looked lonely." He replied.

"Well are you a good person?" Tenten asked while studying this young man.

His face fell somewhat. "Ne, Miss I am now, I was a killer but Im trying to repent for my sins." The stranger replied.

"So your not a fanboy?"

He Looked confused. "Fanboy?"

Tenten waved it off "Never mind you seem nice, What is your name mister?"

He smiled once more "Seta."

"No surname?" Tenten questioned.

"That is my surname. I just moved in not far from this sandy area, I was simply enjoying the view when I saw you. do you live around here miss?" His voice was soft and kind with that boyish tone. He had colbalt blue eyes and short cut brown hair.

"Name's Tenten. Just Tenten." She shook her hand out for him to take which the lad did. He was still smiling. "And no I don't I live in Konohagakure. I'm a female ninja."

"I see. Well I use to be a traveler but I wanted to stop for a while, There is a nice small town not far from here." Seta said

"Will you tell me your first name?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe in time." The young man replied.

"How old are you?" Tenten asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked her.

Tenten shrugged. "Well if were going to be friends Seta-san then it would be helpful if I knew some things about you."

"Friends? I never had one before." The boy replied his gaze fixed on the calm ocean.

Tenten shot up straighter pulling her legs under her to rest on her heels and leaned in his face, the young lad grew pink at her closeness, her face was smiling "Of course silly!"

He smiled once again. This girl sure was friendly. "I'd like that Tenten-dono."

(AN: 'Dono' means 'Miss' In japanese. Im sure it does and can anyone guess who "Seta" is? He's from an awesome anime show! So I decided to stick him in my story. Please don't get mad! its part of my plot.)

The two who sat there on the beach enjoyed themselves, making small talk Tenten asked that Seta would call her "Tenten-san" and Not "Tenten-dono" which he agreed to. They joked while sitting next to each other staring out on the beach. So She asked what techniques he knew when they came on this He didn't want to talk about it because his skills have killed many but Tenten insisted, So he caved in and told her. She asked if he could teach her he was hesitant but after her constant nagging he agreed. So Tomorrow they would start.

"Seta-san, I'll be going a mission at least for two days. After that I promise to be here so we can practice everyday."

He nodded still smiling and Tenten wanted to know why he kept on smiling so much so she asked "Seta-san why do you smile so much?"

"Habit." The boy answered.

"I didn't think I'd get a new friend today." Tenten remarked.

"The world is full of surprises Tenten-san." He answered. "I'm glad I meet you today I'm used to being around people but ever since I stopped killing and became a traveler it got lonely for me. So I setteled in the town near here."

"Well I forgot to ask but. What's your age?" The kunoichi said.

"Aa. I'm 18 Tenten-san and you?"

"Recently turned 14."

"Good age Tenten-san, I'd be honored to walk you home." Seta said.

Tenten was thinking, The town near this beach was called Sunset village. It was in Konoha's border's and was considered a retire place for old shinobi's and regular folk, Some family clans also moved there because it was more peaceful, rumors were spred that the minate clan moved there. Tenten would have to ask Hani later.

Seta waved a hand in front of her face and Tenten didn't respond until he called her name. "Tenten-san?"

The weapon mistress snapped out of her Lala land. "I'm fine Seta-san. And I live in the big ninja village. Don't worry I'll be fine." She got up to leave and he did too. She smiled and he did to. "I will come back tomorrow Seta-san promise."

"Your company was lovely Tenten-san and I look forward to it." and waved to her while walking in from the direction he came from. Tenten left her spot as well. The whole time the fanboys watched not a word between them, if they wanted to woo Tenten and then get her they would have to know what she likes and dislikes. So they had agreed that they would keep spying on her to find out all they can to woo the enticing kunoichi that captured there attention.

:::Hours Later Back In Konoha:::

Tenten had completely forgotten about her practice with Stefan. She was thinking about her new friend, Seta seemed like a nice guy, And he wasn't a fanboy or didn't try to jump her. Just simply talked and enjoyed the afternoon. Man Tenten wondered what Stefan and Kairi were thinking right now.

So she ran over to The Blacksmith's all the while thinking what will happen to her.

Kairi was pacing in the living room wondering were Tenten was. And Stefan seemed worried about her, Kairi knew that he liked Tenten, But the promblem was that he won't admit it.

There was a knock on the door and Stefan quickly ran over and yanked it open, there stood Tenten smiling. Something strange was twinkling in her eyes though.

"Hi Guess I lost track of time." Tenten explained but Kairi marched up to her and looked into Tenten's eyes. she seemed happier and Kairi knew something was up. So she asked if she could talk to Tenten in the kitchen alone for a few minutes.

"Alright spill." Kairi said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tenten replied.

"Don't give me that Tenten."

"Fine I met a guy, He seemed real nice after what happened in the village today. We talked for awhile I lost track of time so what I'm here now."

Kairi processed the information. A guy? That just might be her ticket to get Stefan to admit it. Kairi grinned in delight. "So What's his name?" She egged Tenten.

The Tomboy raised an eyebrow "Seta."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm glad you made a new friend Tenten come on let's practice." Then both reappeared Where they saw Stefan drumming his fingers against his knee. Kairi coughed grabbing his attention she smiled in a sly way as if she knew something he did not. All Tenten did was stare. The smile whiped off from her face.

"Hey Stefan, Tenten told me that she met a guy named Seta. really nice." kairi said hoping to see a reaction from him.

"So? I was worried that's all. Been stuck in this house all day with you." Stefan said to his sister.

Kairi was fumming. Obivously this wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. She just knew he liked her in that way but wasn't admitting it, Oh what else could she do to make him admit it? Aha! she got it. kairi still had some truth serum aka sake left in the cubbard. if she slipped that to stefan maybe she can get him to talk. She grinned once more. She told them to get started on their routine while she vanished in the kitchen cooking up her plan.

The two young ones practiced and practiced. Some moves were decent while others were a fail. several twisted arms and falls. but after while they managed to get in their groove. All the spinning Tenten was doing was making her dizzy but she continued to pratice.

:::3 Hours Later:::

Tenten just said goodbye to the family, and headed down the street covered in sweat and grime. Today was one of the weirdest days Tenten ever had. but she sure was grateful that it was nighttime lesser chance of being chased by her fanboys. Tenten didn't like fanboys, now she had a bunch of them and it was driving her crazy, Maybe a good sleep will help her for the morning to come.

Once she made it home She sensed that Naruto was asleep in his bed. So she went to her own room and changed in her pj's figuring that she would shower in the morning. She crawled in her bed and sighed shutting her eyes.

Tenten tossed and turned and it was no good, she just couldn't sleep, She grumbled while tossing the sheets off her body then laying on her stomach and put her head into her pillow. within moments the kunoichi passed out from sheer tiredness.

The next day passed faster than The weapon mistress would have liked. Her supplies for the mission were gathered and prepared. this was also the day were team had training well she was going to have to miss out for this. When she woke the next morning her throat seemed sractchy and itchy, oh shit Tenten couldn't get a fever now. Because of her practice and she sorta played in the water with seta yesterday, and at night there was a strong breeze and that might have made Tenten get sick.

But Even though Tenten was running a temp, she stood strong as she could, Because this day finally came. The day she would kill Sarutoshi Minate and his entire clan. So on that morning Tenten dressed in a similar way her mother did but she had cloth tied around her nose and mouth. even the same hairstyle. she left the house early and left Naruto a note telling him that she would meet up with him because she knew that their teams would be training that day.

:::At Team Gai's Training Grounds:::

Tenten was the first to get there it being still before dawn and she sat on a boulder while pulling out her scroll that held her attack plans on it and kept on rereading to kill time. Because she had to break this to Gai-sensei, Lee and Neji.

Soon after the sone rose she saw Neji coming towards her his gaze was narrowed tenten didn't even look up to greet him. Her eyes on the scroll.

"Morning Neji." Tenten said.

"Morning." He replied still looking her up and down, what happened to her? she looks... Different.

Soon Gai and Lee came. The young ninja raced towards Tenten unaware of her change of clothes or hair and gave her his big bear hug. "Good Morning Youthful flower!"

"Morning Lee." Tenten choked out. Lee let her go and thats when he got a good look at her outfit. His eyes went wide. "Tenten-chan why do you look different?"

"Because I'm going on a solo mission." Tenten said catching all three guys attention.

"Oh Tenten! I'm so proud of you!" Gai said racing up to her and givng her a hug. she smiled.

"You can do it Tenten-chan I know you can! and where will you be going?" Lee asked.

"Sunset village, I'll be gone for at least two days."

"What is the mission?" Neji asked.

"A personal Issue Neji." Tenten said.

Something was up, Neji knew there was, Tenten wasn't being herself normally she had no problem letting them know what she was up to.

"We have Training with team 7." Gai-sensei spoke up. Tenten could tell neji didn't expect this nor did lee but The look-a-like quickly approved the idea, Tenten wasn't surprised at this information.

After waiting and waiting did Kakashi and his team finally did show up, Tenten didn't look up still, That is until Naruto came over and poked her shoulder she looked up at him, he had his hand on his hips, He had an expression that meant he was expecting something she looked back with a poker face.

"You leave early, and I didn't get a Goodmorning kiss again." He said

"My bad," Tenten said.

"Kiss?" Lee asked.

Tenten smirked at her friend "Expetant aren't we?"

"Yes." Was his answer.

She got up and leaned in to kiss his cheek he smiled brightly and in turn pecked her cheek. "Happy?"

"Very." He grinned. But then saw that her skin was slightly pink he quickly put a hand to her forhead despite her eyes going wide. His face was shocked before going to her half-shirtbehind her and touched her back Tenten gasped at his cold hands, He drew back and looked at her dead in the eye.

"You have a fever." He stated.

"Good job captin obivous." Tenten retorted

She saw the confused faces of her team and quickly explained "Its just a friendly thing we do every morning."

"Oh." Lee said. Neji or Gai didn't say a word.

"A fever? Tenten you need rest!" Lee said.

"I'll be fine." Tenten replied.

"Lee's right Tenten you need rest." Gai-sensei said.

"Oi! Stop being stubborn Tenten! I'm gonna drag you home if you don't go willingly." Naruto said.

"No!" Tenten hissed surprising Naruto "No. I'll be just fine, End of disgussion."

"You are sick! What would Stefan say about this?" Naruto told her and she shrugged while her lips turn into a grin.

"Probably the same thing you are saying right now. Now enough."

He pouted but new that she meant those words. So he found anoter subject to talk about

"So Tenten how many times have you beaten Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

Tenten put a hand to her chin and stared at the sky for a moment then back at Naruto. "I'd have to say 3 times."

Naruto's face immedeately filled with laughter, And had to grab his stomach so he wouldn't fall. Sakura was mad that Naruto was laughing and Lee and Neji looked to there teammate for an explaination. "3? Oh my god! this is rich!" Naruto said between is laughter. and Tenten was smiling she looked back at her sensei and teammates and calmly said "I Beaten Uchiha 3 times, Once for getting naruto's present, Twice Training with Team 7 and thrice was after the lunch incident."

His laughter increased. Lee really wanted to know if it was true so he asked Tenten. "Can fight him?" pointing to sasuke.

"Right now? I'm waiting for Stefan." Tenten replied

"So I wanna see you kick Sasuke-teme's butt again!" Naruto said while supressing his laughter "Besides it would kill time."

Tenten looked around at all the faces. Kakashi didn't seem interested, Sakura was fumming once more, Sasuke was looking at her she noticed a twinkle in his eyes a very weird one at that, Lee and Naruto gave her bambi eyes. Gai nodded to her and Neji was also staring at her.

"Well." Tenten began to say.

"Please?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Fine." Tenten gave in and hopped off the rock while going to her bag and putting her scroll inside. and she saw sasuke walk up and she did the same. Naruto shouted "Go!"

Tenten took in a breath and then circled her target. And he doing the same until he jumped at her with a kunai in his hands and she dodged him only to have his fist aim for her stomach once again she dropped herself to the ground and jumped away from him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled to her to him but she violently spun herself facing him and punched him in the face he let her go and she jumped away but then swiftly pulling out two kunai's and racing toward him he also had a kunai that counter acted hers. he raised his leg and kicked her in her stomach, The kunoichi made a face before attempting to headbut him. it worked while he dropped his weapon in surprise she quickly aimed for his neck but he dodged and again grabbed her hand twisted it behind her. She grunted and dropped her body down to the ground and used her leg to kick him in the face e dodged the first one but then Tenten also used her left leg and he didn't have enough time to dodge so while his face to impact she pushed the first foot off the groundand shoved him backwards. He staggard before falling down and Tenten violently rolling herslef to the side. Naruto Hollard for tenten to win. while Sakura for sasuke. The two genins ended up rolling on the ground before Tenten was atop Sasuke once more but she quickly grabbed the hand that had shuriken in them twisted it and pushed it above his head while her other hand also grabbed his so she held both hands in her one above his head and top it all off she put her other hand on his mouth and pushed his head down. He glared at her. She had her left knee against his stomach and then her right knee near his privates if she so wished to hit him there. Tenten had Sasuke pinned.

Naruto stopped laughing and stared as did everyone else. He smirked and started laughing again. "Hm," Tenten said to her victim underneath her. "Wittle Uchiha found himself stuck again," Tenten said in baby talk. "And by a big bad girl who has a fever."

"Way to go Tenten!" Lee cheered.

Neji was smirking at Uchiha. He was proud of Tenten too.

Suddenly clapping was heard Tenten stopped looking at Uchiha to stare at her friend who had a smug expression on his face. "Nicely done, Hotstuff."

"Handsome." Tenten adressed him "About time you got here."

"Hotstuff? Handsome?" Naruto asked confused.

Tenten and Stefan stared at each other for a moment before she answered. "Long story."

"So whats the number?" He asked.

"Now this counts 4 times." Tenten answered.

Stefan came closer to were Tenten had sasuke down e looked at him for a moment. before saying "Don't worry man. We feel your pain." Pointing to naruto and himself. The blond ninja caught on.

"She's practically a ego bruiser." Naruto said remembering all the times Tenten beaten him. "Going against her is asking for defeat."

"But She loses to Neji all the time." Lee said.

Stefan sighed at Tenten "Really Tenten?"

She smiled "What He doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Don't know what?" Neji asked.

Tenten completely ignored the aggravated Uchiha under her. Kakashi was watching to see if sasuke was going to do anything. Sakura was totally pissed off and marched over to them while yelling "Hey get off him already!"

The weapon mistress ignored her and still carried her conversation with the guys so Sakura was about to grab her when the hand that held sasuke's wrists came flying toward her face. And Slam! She felt the force of the hit and staggard backwards until she fell flat on her butt shock and disbelief written all over her face to matters even more embarrassing Tenten didn't even look at her when she backhanded her and was still talking to Stefan.

Sakura brought a hand to her cheek. Suddenly the conversation dropped. Stefan whisteled. "Your getting better by the day Tenten."

Naruto was amazed "You didn't even look either!"

"Didn't need to." Tenten said.

Sasuke took advantage of his arms being free and grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his mouth then he alsograbbed the material around her mouth a pulled it down also bringing her head down Tenten was caught off gaurd and leaned backwards but he pulled her head down to fast while leaning his up she knew what he was trying to do.

But as she csme closer she twisted her head to the right but all he did was grip her chin and tug her towards him. and just when her hand was pushing on his shoulder she felt lip contact. and was frozen. both their eyes were open. Sakura gasped them screamed. after that she fainted. Naruto and Stefan were shocked as hell. Kakashi had an eyebrow raised. neji was looking furious. Gai didn't know what to do. Lee's mouth was hanging open.

The Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. and she felt him smirk on her lips and pushed harder. But she finally punched him so hard in the shoulder that a cracking sound was heard she also used her knee and jabbed him hard in the stomach while yanking herself backwards and backflipped away from him. After that she proceeded to cough and gag. while trying to spit as much of it out she could, having her hands on her throat while still gagging away.

Stefan went up to her and smacked her back hard. she then stood up. "Thanks."

"Congradulations Hotstuff, you now know what a snog feels like."

She glared "It was the worst feeling ever, I don't understand why your Nee-san and Zack like it so much."

He let out a rich laugh. "Oh Hotstuff you really are too precious. That was a closed one. what they do Is shark style."

She put a hand up "Okay okay. I get the picture Handsome, I walked in on them one to many times."

Naruto was confused "Guys what's a snog?"

Tenten flushed. So did Stefan. "It's uh, Oh you'll know when your older."

"Tenten here." Stefan grew serious as he handed her two things. One white envelope and One black one. Black envelopes were only given to ANBU and ANBU black-ops. She jumped to the nearest tree and opened it read all the clearence levels, nodding to herself. and jumped back down. "S-class mission handsome." she whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"Two Genins on a S-class? This is gonna look good on our record." He whispered back.

She nodded at stefan and went up to naruto she gave him a hug, "Now Don't burn down my kitchen. There's plenty of ramen cups in the pantry if you need elp ask Hani-san."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked his closet friend.

"On a solo missison. I should be back in two days."

"Okay Tenten." and she let go then went back to her partner. They whispered for a minute then both took off to the trees and naruto staring after them until they were out of sight. "Okay with that out of the way let's get started." Naruto said.

The two teams did train that morning into the afteroon. Late afternoon. Sasuke's mind on his battle and kiss with Tenten.

****Ta da! Here it is! I hope you liked this chapter and it did not feel rushed to me. and don't worry more Awesome fanboy fights will come in future chapters. So I did take your opinions into mind and I'm grateful that you did review and vote. The next chapter will be on her mission and afterwards. So like always Leave a review and tell me what you think of my story so far. :) Oh and Rammstein is a awesome german band! Yes they sing in german but they have english lyrics. My favorite band ever! Just had to stick them in here, hope you all don't mind now Until next chapter Dudes and Dudettes****


	6. The Mission and After

****Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. And I'm back My Lovely readers! I see your all enjoying this story and that makes my day! Your reviews always makes me smile. And as for flames.. Well I use those to roast marshmallows. But anyway Please enjoy this chapter my readers.****

Tenten was jumping from branch to branch with extremely fast speed. All her mind could think of was two things, Her mission and what Uchiha did. How dare he! He kissed her, stole her first kiss! And in front of her teammates. Hell even his teammates. Why couldn't her first kiss be PRIVATE? And with the one person she hates most. Fate seemed so cruel.

Stefan also seemed to have been cool about it. But if Tenten read his eyes right something was wrong with him. She wouldn't push the matter further with him. And why would people ever do such a thing as kiss? It felt so weird. Squishy and wet the way Tenten saw it. If she told someone how it felt from her perspective they probably would never want to try it or run for the hills. Maybe scrunch up their noses in disgust.

There has been occasions were both Tenten and Stefan would walk in on Kairi and Zack in a furious snogging session, A.k.a. Make out. How could someone do that? Tenten wondered, it just seemed so gross. Now she knows what it feels like she have to stay far away from lip kisses as she possibly can. But why had Sasuke kissed her? She was so sure that Sakura would tell the Sasuke fangirl groups about there accident and blame it on her. Could her life get any worse?

'No.' Tenten had to get that out of her head it would not do her good to have her head full of thoughts while on the most important mission of her life. Stefan saw her shake her head he was thinking that she had her mind on what happened not long ago. Poor Tenten she doesn't know anything about her past or her parents except from stories, he knew that she so desperately wanted to go on this mission alone. But the Hokage had given her two choices: Go with someone your of choice or Not go at all.

So she chose the first option. Stefan came along for the ride. Because this really was a solo mission he was not in anyway to help out or asist her while she did her deed. Maybe the hokage is testing her abilities or to see if she can go through with this. Tenten was very serious about this and so he would be too.

The two genin ninja made it to sunset village in record time. Tenten seemed to know where she was going she slipped around the village silently and Stefan followed. Her feet never made a sound and her steps seemed light. Her steely gaze narrowed not a trace of emotion could be seen on her face.

Soon both youths found themselves outside a huge estate, with wide gates that stretched several feet. Tenten brought a piece of paper out from her black pouch on that behind her on her belt. She looked at the address then at the paper while nodding to herself. So Stefan looked at the carved adress in the wood it read: 'Minate Estate'.

"This is the place." Tenten whispered.

"I see."

"I will scout the area, you will jump into that tree there." Tenten pointed to a high tree that overlooked the estate "And will stay there until I am finished, Here is a wireless radio that will keep each other contacted in case something should happen. Oh and another thing Handsome, Keep your chakra level down."

He silently took the wireless radio from her hands and put it around his neck while tuning it to her channel. and keeping the noise level at minium. He nodded to her, "You ready for this Hotstuff?"

She smiled her emotionless smile at him "I have never been more ready in my life today, Sarutoshi Minate will face the consequences for what he did twelve years ago."

"Give him hell you were born for this." Stefan replied.

"Thank you." She padded his shoulder then jumped out of sight. He sighed this Tenten was very different from the one he grew up with, This side of her really was interesting and curious. The one were she draws you in, Her calm, cool and deadly facade brought a flare to her. Yeah he liked the bold, fearless and crazy kunoichi he grew up with but this side was completely new and very interesting. She appeared to be very focused. He liked this side of Tenten already. She screamed four words right now that would make any boy fall for her. 'Calm, Cool, Deadly, Dangerous.' Tenten really was a Bad girl. Done so many outragious things that he lost count.

He jumped up in the tree and sighed. If he had to wait here then at least he would make himself comfortable. So on a high branch he had a clear view of the entire place, People were running around carrying things, decorations hung up flowers in beautiful arrays. Chairs setup in rows. Oh this looks like a wedding, and it probably was he wondered what Tenten would do. Or what she was doing at the moment.

:::With Tenten Somewhere in the Estate:::

The kunoichi slipped past several people on the grounds. She hid behind a pillar while obsevering, the people around were bustling with activity. She took in the veiw of every inch being cleaned and every spot lavishly decorated with flowers and colors. She immedeately thought of a wedding. Darn, this would damper her plans but only for a little while. Since the sun was still high in the sky she had more time to plan her attack. But as she kept on slipping past people her mind was on the man who ruined her life.

No one did see her slip past them in the huge courtyard and straight into the mansion, they were all to busy anyway. She wandered around crouching and rolling on the floor to dodge people while keeping her chakra small, he certainly covered is tracks well. No doubt since he held very valuable information that he would cover his tracks well. The Hokage and Konoha Elders were planning to kill him and since Tenten wanted this man dead they saw her as a way to get rid of him faster. So of course they accepted her proposal even though she was a genin.

Tenten then saw a window and jumped out of it while grabbing the ledge she swung herself on the edge of the mansion's roof landing without a sound from here she would have to be careful because there would be gaurds to protect the family during the ceremony. Tenten laughed to herself 'Enjoy your happiness while you can, because all I can say is there won't be a wedding night tonight.' That was what she was thinking.

She layed down on her stomach on the roof overlooking in garden. Here she saw everyone. Minutes passed with her laying there until an idea came to her. She got up and placed a silencing genjutsu around her area of the roof a strong one. To make it appear that no one was there nor would you be able to sense a presence. One she was done she then went to the edge of the roof and layed down on her stomach while her eyes searching for the man who killed her parents.

She pressed her finger against the radio and whispered. "Gonna be a while Handsome."

"Gotcha Hotsuff." Stefan whispered not a moment later.

Suddenly Tenten could hear two people talking a good distance away from her. She leaned there way and listened:

"Did you here?" One female maid giggled "Sarutoshi-sama is getting married!"

"Yeah but he is to old for you, rumors have been going around this place that his heart is haunted."

"Haunted?" The first one said.

"Yeah she was a ninja, some say he was madly in love with her but some other guy snagged her first and it broke Sarutoshi-sama's heart."

"Oh that must have been terrible for him to witness. What happened next?"

Her companion sighed "He betrayed them on a mission which caused them to die. and ever since he rejected any sort of marrige proposals, because he can only think of that woman he killed."

"Dang. But his father was getting impaient with his son. Isnt that why he finally agreed to wed?"

"Yeah. Shhh! he's coming here hurry let's get back to work!" The second hissed, So the two maids began to furiously fix the drapes and polish the floor spotless. Tenten did see a man who was tall with black hair. A dead exression in is eyes there was not a flaw with this man. He approached them.

"How are the preparations coming?" his smooth voice asked them.

"Almost finished Sarutoshi-sama," The first one replied.

"Good." He said then walked away. Inside the mansion. Tenten was already growing bored. Few more hours until she can finish her business here.

:::Hours Later Into A Beauitful Sunset:::

Tenten's fever was spiking high. she was sweating horribly but she made sure her breathing sounded normal. A fever won't stop her, nothing will. The couple was standing next to each other and the priest was saying their vows, and the parts were they both said 'I Do.' after a kiss that the crowd 'awwwed' at they all started to head inside to the banquet hall for the reception. The weaon mistress waited for about five minutes beofre juming off the roof, careful of the gaurd dogs that were patroling. She slinked her way inside pressing herself aganist the wall and looking around corners for any sign of chakra. But it seemes that everyone was in the banquet hall.

Tenten smiled this would make her job alot easier. So she was now she was right outside the screen door where everyone else was. Tenten took a breath trying to calm her fever down. Then pulled a spell scroll from her pouch did a few twirls and handseals and then Poof! she was invisble and will be for a good three minutes. Another breath she then opened the door and jumped in.

The entire hall went quiet when the door opened but no one came through. Then a scream was heard. The bride had been struck in the side and blood started to gush out the wound, several people came rushing towards her but more screams could be heard and bodies wered dropping to the floor blooding coming free. Soon people were screaming and running to get away.

"We're under attack!" Somebody yelled.

"Hurry make sure the groom and bride get away!" another yelled.

'Oh I don't think so.' Tenten thought as she brought one kodachi down into the spine of a family member. People were running scared. Screams could be heard. Tenten moved swiftly and quickly as possible. after three were up only dead bodies surrounded her. but there were still people outside she would have to take care of them next.

So she left the room running at to speed and brought two shuriken out aiming them at a person's neck they didn't have enough time to look as they lodged themselves dee in the soft tissue killing them instinately. Only their scream could be heard. Tenten did not feel any emotion as she killed these people.

Stefan sat there his eyes were trained on Tenten, she was moving fast and swift. She was good. All he saw was a black blur and she moved like the wind.

It was after sunset when mostly everyone was killed. Since two clans were here on this day Tenten simply knocked them out. She came here to kill the Minate's not the bride's clan.

She picked u on Sarutoshi's Chakra and headed for the master bedroom. Once she got there she opened the door to see Sarutoshi holding his dead bride. But looked up once felt Tenten's presence.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Someone." Tenten replied.

He jumed to his feet a weapon was in his hands and he ran toward her but she dodged and swung one of her kodachi's in his side making his mark. He grunted at the pain then Tenten withdrew and took several steps back. "What do you want?"

"You dead." Tenten answered.

"Who are you?" He asked once more.

"The daughter of Nadeshiko and Rikimaru."

His eyes went wide at the names. "Then your their daughter?"

"Hai I am. Goodbye." Tenten jumped foward before he could dodge it and sunk both kodachi's in the man's chest He let out a cry in the young night then slumped down signaling he died she pulled the swords out from his body and dragged him next to his dead bride. She muttered into the silence "All this, For love." while staring at them then sighed "Pathetic. You gotten rusty Sarutoshi."

(AN: What she means is that since he was a ninja of high status she was hoping that he would out up a better fight, but since he has stoped being a ninja his skills dulled. Didn't mean to confuse anyone!)

She then proceeded to get out of the area as fast as se could. Her fever was catching up to her now. She stoed to lean against the wall panting eyes closed. She put a shaky hand to her wireless and spoke. "Finished, Coming in a minute."

A minute later Stefan replied "Alright I'll be at the gates."

"Okay." Then she dropped her hand and took a few more breaths while wiping her forehead from all the sweat, Then opened her eyes staring at the blood on the walls. 'I'm a asassin now.'

But as she walked along the corridors she heard whimpering and thinking that she left someone alive Tenten ran into the main hall were There was a pile of brightly wrapped presents splattered in blood. Tenten didn't see those earlier because she was to busy slaying the Minate's. One boxed moved and Tenten crouched low into a stance after several minutes nothing happened. Tenten made her way toward the huge box with careful steps. It moved again. Tenten slowly brought her hands to the top and pulled the lid off. and gave a quick peak inside. She gasped.

Inside the present box was, Two baby Tiger Cubs. One white and the other the normal orange. The little cubs both looked at her with there big eyes and mewled. Her heart grew heavy, She couldn't kill them vesides her target was finised, The clan was her only kill not these two innocent things. She sighed while putting her twin swords away. And picked up the orange one. It stared at her before yawning. Tenten just couldn't resist!

She silently made her way outside all the while staring at the lifeless bodies, nothing stirred inside her at the sight of them all the while balancing her weight and carrying two baby tiger cubs in her arms. She finally reached Stefan who was staring at her intently "Not a sratch? Impressive Hotstuff."

"And I have a fever Handsome. Let's go." Tenten Said hoping he wouldn't see what she was carrying. But alas luck wasn't on her side tonight. "What is that in your arms?" He asked pointing to the little bundles she was carrying.

"Tiger Cubs,"

"I see, but what are you doing with them?"

"Taking them home with me, I can't leave them here and besides it will be fun raising them."

"Your heart is to big for it's own good Tenten, There truely is no one like you." He smiled and offered her a arm. "I'll help you carry one since you are sick."

Tenten gave a grateful smile "Thanks Handsome." After that Both young Ninja's jumped to the tree like bats out of hell getting far away from the Minate estate. Away from bad memories.

:::Hours Later Into Early Morning:::

The young ninja's just made there way to the gate and after nodding to the gaurds they headed straight towards Hokage Tower. Tenten's skin was now a pale pink in the bright moonlight. She grunted once or twice but continued nonetheless. Stefan was now truely worried for his childhood friend. "Tenten?" He called to her,

A minute later the kunochi let out a raspy reply "Hai Stefan?"

He walked closer to her. "Your fever is getting worse."

"I'll take care of it later." Came her voice, man was she ever so stubborn. "I can help you. When you get back home."

"Oh fine."

He smiled in the darkness.

A Knock was heard and the hokage folded his hands before allowing them to enter. He saw Tenten and Her friend Stefan enter the room Tenten looked flushed.

"How did it go?" The hokage asked.

Tenten let out a small smile in the dim candle light. "Flawless Hokage-sama. Thank you."

"She was amazing Hokage-sama, very swift." Stefan added.

"You are sick." The Hokage stated with a frown "That was very brave of you to go on a S-rank mission in your state." He sighed. "And, very foolish of you."

"Hokage-sama I wasn't about to abort the most important mission because of some fever."

"Reguardless, You definately have skills Tenten,"

"Thank you."

"Did you know why I made it an S-rank?" The aged Hokage asked stoping Tenten in her tracks. She looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Because a genin let alone two never have gone on a mission like this. Killing an entire clan. only another young man has done that before but to his own. What I am about to tell you two must not leave this room understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Tenten was curious what was he going to tell her?

"Hai I understand." Stefan replied

"The Uchiha Clan, Was threatening to over power the village and might have caused another shinobi world war, So the elders requested that an ANBU captin Itachi Uchiha was ordered to kill his entire clan. But on one condition that we spare Sasuke and ensure his safety otherwise he would spill the deepest secrets of our village. We didn't want that so we agreed to the terms."

"Wow." Tenten said. "But Hokage-sama why are you telling us this?"

"The pressure of killing so many can be overwhelming. Tenten and another reason why I allowed you to go on a dangerous mission was because it was a test."

Both young ninja were surprised at the news "A test?" Stefan asked.

"It was to see how you would be able to handle the situation. And your skills. I have been to talking to the elders and we might raise you in rank Tenten."

"What?" Tenten was shocked!

"Yes you have skills Tenten. And good potential to be a Jounin possibly ANBU."

"I don't know what to say." Tenten said

"It was only a thought Tenten, and a consideration." The Hokage said to her.

"I never thought." Stefan said.

"My first solo mission was S-rank." Tenten said with a dry laugh.

"Anyway Tenten You must go home and get some rest I'm putting you off any training and missions until you are better."

"What! But Hokage-sama!-" Tenten protested.

"No Tenten, you need rest you will stay in your house and Both Naruto and Stefan are to look after you, and they also will not leave your side, there teams will be there so that they can train there and that they can take turns looking after you. No buts. That is my final word."

Tenten's mouth opened and closed several times before she sighed she knew that protesting will only get her in trouble. And she didn't want this! but what the Hokage said goes.

"Then I will get better as soon as possible."

"You will also meet back here when you have made a full recovery."

"Oh and Hokage-sama, This information will be important to know. I do not like hospitals and hani said that my parents forbade me from ever going to one for medical help. If I do require med asistance you will be able to find me at Hani Yaowagaka's resisdence. She is a expert family healer."

"I trust your words, And before you go what are you carrying in your arms?." he offered her a smile and she returned it then walked out of his office.

"Tiger Cubs." Both answered then They looked at each other before Tenten started speaking "Ne I found these two on my mission and I wasn't about to leave them there, So I wish to take care of them."

"I see. Yes they are yours and treat them well Tenten." He gave a soft small smile before saying "Now go."

The youngsters made their way outside Hokage Tower and toward Tenten's house. Once they got there Stefan said "I'll see you in the morning Hotstuff."

He looked at the Tiger cub sleeping peacefully in his arms he gave a laugh and gently handed it over to Tenten she smiled as well.

"Not looking foward to this at all." Tenten grumbled

Stefan let out a laugh. Then he kissed her gloved hand She leaned in to playfully kiss his cheek when he leaned backwards she cackled at seeing him do this "Afraid of my cooties?" Tenten joked.

Stefan gave her a horrifed look "Very much so." He said

"Alright till morning Handsome." Tenten waved then quickly disapeared inside her house. and with one last smile he too vanished back to his domain.

:::Inside Tenten's House:::

The Young Tomboy leaned against the door, she didn't want to go to bed just yet, She wanted to surprise Her roommate. After a few moments of silence she grinned. Her pegunin pj's were perfect her her prank tonight. First she needed to surround to te house in another silencing genejustu so he wouldn't be waking anyone up. She set out to that and smiled once she finished now all she had to do was change in her planned pegunin pj's and have the camera ready.

She quietly ran to her room. All the while making sure not to jumble The sleeping cubs. She opened her door and placed them on her bed, Then turned to her closet with a grin.

She fumbled for a minute or two with her hangers before finding large sige shiny fur covered shirt. It had a hood and it was in the shape of a pegunin's head. She couldn't stop grinning man was naruto going to freak out! The shirt was low-cut and exposed her collar bone but nothing below that. Then closed her closet and walked over to her dresser drawer, and went to the third self and pulled it out before digging to the bottom and pulled over a pair of pants that were two sizes to large for her that her were in the same color as the shirt; Black with a green shine. Lastly after going to the the last drawer she pulled out fuzzy Black slippers that looked like monster's feet.

Once she pulled her outfit on and double tieing the knot for the pants. She went to her selves and grabbed a camera bag. She pushed the sleeves of the shirt to her elbows for a minute before casting a casting glance to the snoozing cubs before slipping into the hallway.

The door to Naruto's room opened with a creak. Tenten popped her head into the room. And let out a choked laugh. Tenten closed the door and put the camera on a self and put the record button on, She opened her mouth facing the camera raising both her thoumbs in the air and then dropped them while slinking her way to Naruto's bed. She crawled on it careful of her weight and the creaks and stood up and looked down at him. She smiled before starting her act. Taking a deep breath She sqwaked.

Then proceeded to jump up and down flailing her arms around her in a frenzy. And still sqwaking. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he screamed.

"Holy Shit! What in the world?!" While bringing his arms to protect him from the creature above him. Until he saw it.

Tenten added a menacing growl in her prank. "Raaawarrrrrr!"

Naruto had enough he scrambled out of his bed so fast the he fell on the floor tangled in his comforter. He cursed while running to his bedroom door yelling at the top of his lungs. Once he was gone Tenten doubled over in laughter but realized something "Naruto's still running!" She quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the camera while cackling and running down the hall after him. He was still yelling when Tenten caught up to him his eyes widened "Get away, Pegunin Monster!"

She let out a cackle before removing her hood and exclaiming "Naruto! Its me Tenten!"

He looked at her before calming down then started laughing alittle. "That was a wicked prank Tenten-chan, and Welcome home."

"Thanks." She smiled. Then stopped the recording. She put it on the counter before grabbing her head. "You're still sick?"

"Yeah." She choked out.

"That won't do Tenten. You should get some sleep."

"I will, Oh and uh since I'm so sick Hokage-sama ordered me to stay home until im all better and you and Stefan are to help so that means you can't leave the house your team, my team and Stefan's team are coming here. So uh be prepared in the morning."

"Don't worry," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's exactly why I am." Tenten said she sighed before walking to her room and naruto followed her. "Alright Naruto I'll see you in a bit."

He smiled again and gave her a hug before going back in his room with a tired sigh. Tenten turned around into her own. She then Went to her dresser drawer. Pulled out a Black Karate Sleeveless top similar to her red one. Then she yanked her pegunin top off and put on her other shirt and tied the belt not bothering to change her bottoms and then she fell on her bed with a grateful sigh and snuggled her head in the comforter and She also felt that her Tiger cubs were awake and crawled towards her one was brave enough to climb on her back and then lay back down the other was by her side. Tenten rather liked it and soon fell asleep.

:::Hours Later At 7:00 In The Morning:::

Stefan sighed as he fixed his pouch on his belt. He was almost ready to go to Tenten's. He wanted to leave early so his dad or sister wouldn't see him leave, He put a note on the counter and then made his way to the door opened it and left. making sure he locked it, And then dashed to his Best Friend's home.

:::At The Bridge:::

Sakura grumbled as she made her way to the bridge curse Kakashi-sensei! But her hopes raised when she saw her object of affection standing there, She placed a pretty smile on her face and skipped her way towards him.

Sasuke became even moodier when he saw Sakura coming near him. He really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted sweetly and waited for an answer but nothing came out of said boy. He didn't even look at her, She was upset but she wouldn't let it show that much.

She took a spot next to him and gave a giggle. Because it was just her and Sasuke all alone and together. Her mind couldn't help but wonder.

Minutes passed that soon turned into a hour and that's when Sakura really wondered where Naruto was. Normally he was already here but he wasn't. Where was he?

So it was by noon and the two genins were looking annoyed and tired. But then...

POOF!

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another way around." Came the voice of there Sensei. Sakura looked mad "Liar!" She yelled

Kakashi however was searching for someone. After a minute he asked "Where is Naruto?"

"I Don't know Kakashi-sensei. He hasn't been here all morning." Sakura explained.

"Hm, Maybe he is at home. let us go check."

"He lives with That Girl, Tenten." Sakura said.

So Team 7 made there way to Tenten's house, Unaware of what will happen once they got there.

:::At Team Gai's Training Grounds:::

Lee was worried so was Gai-sensei and Neji. Why? Because Tenten wasn't here. Something was wrong and they just had to find out. "Gai-sensei! I'm worried!"

"I am too Lee, It's not like Tenten to be late we should check on her."

"Of course Gai-sensei! Let's go are you with us Neji?!"

Neji was annoyed. But nodded his head.

Lee smiled "Great!"

The Team took off in search of Tenten,

:::Meanwhile Back At Tenten's:::

The Kunoichi turned on her side. Still asleep aware of warmth next to her. But suddenly voice grew louder and louder until her eyes snapped open, With a hiss Tenten rolled out of bed, and grabbed her Dokuto poison blades and ran out of her room. Stefan and Naruto were arguing about something when they heard Tenten's door snap open and saw her rushing out of it and to the front door. Stefan chased after her and Naruto did to.

Tenten opened her door her dokuto were unseathed and ready to strike but she stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes going wide, There were twelve people standing in her yard. Three teams to be exact. They all stared at her.

"Uh," Was Tenten's first intelligble word of the day. Her skin was still sporting a light pink shade she didn't even know she was sweating until a light breeze brushed past her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Tenten-san!" Lee said.

"Good Afternoon, wait it is afternoon isn't it? Yes I'm sure. Gai-sensei, Lee and Neji."

"Get back in bed!" A voice said from behind Tenten.

Tenten groaned letting her arms drop to her sides. But a searing pain in her chest caused her to say "Ah."

And Then that's when Stefan noticed the weapons she was holding in her hand. His eyes narrowed. "Damnit you dipshit I thought I'd told you to not touch those yet,"

"Slipped my mind." Tenten said with a pained smile then cringed in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan's teammate Kyomi asked she had Black hair that was in a low bun with bangs and Blue eyes.

"She's been poisoned." Stefan asnwered. Lee and Gai flipped. And ran toward her.

"What! Poisoned!?" Gai asked.

"Tenten-san!" Lee said. Neji's eyes went wide.

"I'll be hunky dory." Tenten said with sarcasm.

"Hotstuff you truely are lucky that father finally made that poison cure for those. We have to go to my place to get it." Stefan said.

Tenten grinned while flashing a peace sign. and managed in a shaky voice "I'm born Lucky I guess."

Stefan groaned. "I Know that poison is already doing it's work and since Hani-san left for her work this morning we're going to use the motorcycles since running is slower."

"Just hope I won't fall off while driving." Tenten said.

"You won't I'll be driving next to you." Stefan assured her.

"Ok, And I'm sorry the bikes we're just sitting there and I couldn't help it." Tenten said and her friend stared at her she then said.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. AH! Let's... Go." Tenten said walking in the house Stefan raised an eyebrow, Tenten started to cough in her arm before falling to her knees and pulling out a scroll that looked huge. She quickly walked back outside before violently biting her thumb and placing it on the scroll. And another Poof! was heard.

"Everyone you can wait inside Handsome and I *Cough* Need to get something."

Tenten walked over to her motorbike ignoring the stares she got. Naruto finally came outside and saw them. "Woah! Tenten what are those!?"

"Kawasaki's."

"What?"

Tenten gave a laugh "Kawasaki. Motorcycle."

"What's a motorcycle?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry to Interrupt but Tenten is poisoned and needs the cure so we should get going." Stefan said

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tenten put her keys in ignition and heard the motor come to life underneath her. "Sorry Handsome. On your marks get set. Ride." Tenten revived her engine before letting it go pull power and took off.

Stefan coughed at the dust. Then realized something "Damn! She wasn't wearing or sunglasses either, wait for me!" he jumped on the the other one and did the same thing Tenten did. And took off.

Naruto was confused. Where did Tenten go? And what was she on?

"Well. Looks like Tenten hasn't changed one bit." Kyomi said with a giggle and Stefan's other teammate also laughed. "Yup Crazy and Wild as ever." Koro said. He had bleach blond hair and Ice-green eyes.

"You know something about Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and all I can say is woof." Koro said.

"Woof?" The blond asked.

"Oh Koro stop." Kyomi smacked his arm Then she and Koro went inside the house. Then Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji, and Stefan's Sensei: Takaeda.

The two made it to Stefan's house in record time. As soon as they got there Tenten and Stefan jumped off the motorcycles and ran inside. With Stefan leading the way they made there way into His dad's mini workshop at home.

(AN: Tenshi has a Blacksmith's place in the shopping area but he also has a workshop at his house.)

He went to a cubbard and opened it pulling out a long black bottle he handed to Tenten and said "Drink." But the girl was ahead of him and was already downing it. She finished it and let out a loud burp.

"Thanks Handsome." Tenten said feeling better.

He smiled and went up to her and gave her a hug. "Your welcome Hotstuff."

She was first to pull away then noticed two more bottles and snatched them up. He laughed at her while she said. "Let's go back home I have things to do."

"Oh no, you're going back in bed."

"Hokage-sama said that I have to stay at home but he didn't say that I had to stay in bed."

"I hate it when your right." Stefan said.

"Well Let's get back." Tenten said they walked to the kawasaki's and got on. Then started the engines and drove off at top speed. And the next several minutes they spent trying the best the other. The game went so far that Tenten and Stefan made it back. Naruto poked his head out the door while running to Tenten. He gave her a big hug while she still sat down on the motorbike.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Will you be okay?" Concern in his voice.

"Still got a fever, but yeah I'll be a-okay." Tenten responded

"Great." She then hopped off the motorbike and Stefan did the same she sealed them away and then she entered her home. And Then she suddenly grew tired. she wasn't able to get all that much sleep, She glared at Stefan who saw this and and her the 'What?' look.

"You woke me up from my sleep," She hissed.

"Well it was an accident." He answered her. Tenten couldn't reply because a body came flying at her with rapid speed Tenten let out a 'Oof!'

"Tenten! It's been forever!" Kyomi said.

"I haven't seen you in about almost two weeks Kyomi. That's not forever." Tenten said to the girl

Kyomi looked up at her from her hug. "I have been stuck with guys! I need to girl to talk to you're practically the life of a party with your scarcastic comments and snorts. Your funny and amazing! My brothers are Boorrrriinng!"

Tenten let out a dry laugh and Kyomi let her go. "Besides, I get to play Doctor with you!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow "Doctor?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't like the sound of this." Tenten muttered before she saw Kyomi run to her kitchen. Stefan shrugged his shoulders. Tenten walked in her kitchen to see Kyomi running around with food in her hands. Tenten shook her head. "Where is everybody else?" Tenten asked.

"Well my teammate is running around your kitchen, and Koro I don't know. Looks like team 7 is outside training And I don't know where your team is."

"Oh ok, wait am I still in my pj's?"

Stefan laughed at her, "Yes Hotstuff."

"I need a shower." Tenten annouced after looking at herself. "I'm sweaty and stinky, Yup shower time."

Stefan gave her a look. "Why did you mention a shower or the bathroom at all? 'Cause I got to go."

Tenten's eyes narrowed "Oh no I'm going first!" The two quickly raced towards the bathroom. Tenten grabbed the handle before Stefan roughly grabbed her shirt a pulled her back, she stumbled backwards and he jumped over her and was ready to open the door when Tenten hit her fists to the back of his knees he dropped to the floor Tenten cried in victory. But he got up quickly and then as she was walking in the door he smashed in next to her. And there they were stuck side by side in the bathroom doorway struggling to fit in the door, There shouts and cries attracted attention.

"Goddamnit Stefan!" Tenten cursed.

"Hey this is your fault!" He struggled and dodging her arms which were pushing at him.

"This is MY Bathroom and MY House! What I say Goes!" Tenten argued.

"So? When you gotta go you gotta go." Stefan shot back at her. Tenten got even more mad. "I'm the one who is sick here! So. Move Over."

"No way," Both kids still pushing and trying to squeeze in the doorway, Kyomi had poked her head from the kitchen and grinned in delight, She immedeately pulled a popcorn package and put it in the mircowave while calling for Koro. Once the popcorn was finished she put it in a bowl and then she and Koro sat down near the bathroom while munching on the junkfood. She whispered "Nice show Huh?"

He gave a quiet laugh. "And it's about to get even more, entartaining."

"Look here can't you wait five minutes for me to be done?" Stefan asked anger in his voice.

"No! I can't you know my showers are 10-15 tops! I don't take hour showers."

"Oh Come ON! five lousy minutes?"

"No!"

Naruto was sure he heard yelling. He stopped his fist from hitting sasuke and stodd up straighter. Oh no! what if Tenten was in trouble? He has to check this out. "I'll be right back Kakashi-sensei!" Then ran from the front yard. Sakura yelled at him to come back but he didn't listen and that caused her to follow him then Sasuke out of curiosity and then Kakashi about where his students were going.

Naruto finally found the problem, and was dumbfounded at what he saw. His two friends stuck in the bathroom doorway yelling and trying to push their way in the bathroom. Then he turned his head and saw Kyomi and Koro egarly munching on popcorn. Koro looked at him and offered some of the buttery junkfood.

"Popcorn?"

"Uh What happened?"

"Don't know but its freakin hilarious." He replied.

Then Tenten yelled "Move your Fatass!"

Stefan was insulted "Excuse me!? I only weigh 112 pounds!"

"So? I weigh 97 pounds! I'm skinner than you."

Even Tenten's team and saw the scene that was going on. Lee and Gai were completely shocked! they never heard Tenten curse or raise her voice. This was a whole new side of her. Tenten stopped moving which surprised Stefan. "My shoulders hurt." She said

"Mine too. Wait what are you doing?"

He saw Tenten coming near him. She stuck her tounge out and licked his cheek. He stared wide-eyed at her as did everyone else. Tenten pulled back grinning like an idiot. His cheek was covered in her saliva "There My Germs!"

Then Stefan realized her intention and was grossed out. "Oh That's Disgusting Hotstuff!" She wasn't paying attention and shot her body real hard forward and she stumbled into her bathroom and grabbed her shower curtain to steady herself while pumping a fist in the air "Yes Muwahaha I win!" and the door was almost closed when Stefan put his foot in front stopping her.

"I won Scarface." Tenten said

"It's not over yet." He pushed foward and went inside while Tenten stepped back. He finally realized they were being watched and flushed in embarrasment. "What are you all looking at?" then slamed the door shut.

Kyomi stood up "Well that was entairtaining, Hey Koro?"

His head perked up "Yeah?"

"Remember that time when they fought for a uh what was it?"

"I believe for that rock candy stick?" Koro said

"Yeah that's the one. Killing each other for overgrown sugar! What a hoot that was. I gotta admit Stefan's Nee-san was right."

"How so?" Her teammate asked.

"Well remember that day We waited for Stefan to come down the stairs? I had a talk with his Nee-san, She totally believes that Tenten and Stefan were made for each other, I think I'm starting to see what she means." Kyomi explained.

"All I have to say is that Tenten is a Violent girl and Nuts to. Never seen someone like her."

"Yeah I know." Kyomi explained.

Sakura was confused, She decided to talk to this Kyomi girl, Maybe squeeze information out of her about Tenten.

"What do you know about Tenten?" Sakura asked in a kind voice. And Kyomi gave her a strange look. "Well She is dangerous, violent, crazy, hilarious, a fighter, Doesn't like to lose, always picking a fight with Stefan or that blond over there." She pointed at Naruto. "And Let's see. Oh Yeah Doesn't like guys, strong and supportive." Kyomi said counting off her fingers.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, But I do know for a fact that she only uses about hm 60 percent in her spars with her team."

That got Team Gai's attention "But why?" Lee asked.

Kyomi shrugged "My guess would be that she hasn't opened up to you guys yet. I mean Look at Her relationship with Blondie and Stefan. She has known them since she was a little kid. But for you only a year."

"Our Team is one. Nothing is kept from us." Neji said and Kyomi snorted, She walked into the livingroom with Team gai following her and Team 7. She plopped herself down on Tenten's couch before talking again "Trust me Tenten is a good actor, She may be wild and untamed around people who are extremely close to her, but around others that aren't so close she kinda closes up and becomes different. Like nice and caring, making people believe she has gone her limits, One of her strong points in battle is trickery and she plays all her cards well."

"That is all true." Koro said.

"Then how do you know?" Neji asked.

"Tenten always has come to our training grounds during lunch time and we got talking, even hung around the festivals last year. We are good friends, but not as close as she is with Stefan." Koro explained then added "If you don't believe us then ask Takaeda-sensei."

Sakura huffed. How come everyone else thought she was special? Sakura hated Tenten to her core. Then she remembered that Kyomi said so many nice things about her she seemed... To perfect, "Hey why did you say so mayn nice things about her she can't be perfect?"

"You're right. She's not she has faults too but she is better at covering them up." The raven haired kunoichi said.

After a few minutes Stefan walked into the living room. Kyomi looked up. "Hey."

"Hi. Where is Takaeda-sensei?"

"Left for lunch be back soon." Koro said.

"Speaking of lunch I'm hungry." Naruto said.

"Well then you will have to wait until her highness comes out of her shower." Stefan said with a roll of his eyes. And then he turned to his teammates "Hey have you two heard of what Tenten did recently?"

"Yeah, I think heard some guys talking about her. Was she the one that kicked Uchiha Sasuke's butt three times?" Koro asked. And Kyomi busted out laughing.

"No it was four." Stefan corrected.

Sasuke was steamed, That had been the talk of the village for days and that's all anyone will talk about. The guys stared at him with mocking smirks and the girls all consulted him and shot him sympathetic looks. He was Insulted and Tired of it! To make matters worse she defeated him when she had a fever. He needed to show her. That no one messed with him.

:::30 Minutes Later::

Tenten emerged from her bedroom with a sigh She wore her normal outfit. She could feel a headache coming along. She would have a light lunch before going back to bed and try to catch some z's.

She walked down the hall to find Kyomi, Koro and Naruto talking on the couch. Where in th world was her team? She strolled in the kitchen and saw Lee, Neji and Stefan talking and Gai-sensei was no where to be seen. Neither was Kakashi-sensei. Strange She walked to her fridge and opened it she pulled out a medium pot and she stumbled alittle.

"Need Help?"

Tenten gave a small smile "No Neji I'm okay."

She put it on the stove with a bang. Then she turned a knob on and a blue flame came out. Tenten had a gas stove lot eaiser to use than a electric one. As she put that on to heat she went back to her fridge ignoring the people in her kitchen her head was ready to explode. And pulled a loaf of bread out and a orange then she went to lean against the counter while grabbing a knife to peel the orange.

Stefan looked at her. he went over to her. "I'm sorry."

Tenten stopped peeling for a moment to look at him "It's alright really, I enjoy our fights."

"I do too. Say after this why don't you and I go up to your room to plan revenge?"

"Sounds okay." Then Tenten started to peel the orange before she heard a soft whine eveyone in the kitchen looked up at the sound and saw two tiger cubs looking shy. Tenten smiled then placed her half-peeled orange on the table and ten walked toward them they seemed to like Tenten as one dashed between her legs she bent down and started to pet the white one while the orange one was hiding under her. She laughed.

"Tenten why would you want revenge?" Neji asked.

Tenten stopped paying attention to her tiger cubs and stared at her teammate. "Long story short Neji, Stefan has a Nee-san and since we we're about 11 she has tried to matchmake us each attempt failed. But she won't give up so, Me and Stefan are gonna get back at her, nothing serious."

"It's true." Stefan said.

Neji looked like he was going to say something else but the doorbell rang. Snapping all heads to attention. Tenten jumped up and raced towards the door stumbling because she was ill. The door opened and there was Kairi standing there with a smile.

"Hey! What are you doing up? Aren't you sick?" Immedeately going into 'Mother Mode.'

"Well Stefan woke me up." Tenten said turning her head around to glare at her friend, He looked away while huffing and crossing his arms.

"How could you Steffy? Tenten needs her sleep!" Kairi yelled at her brother. He glared right back. "Wasn't my fault. Naruto wanted to go in her room to check on her and I wanted her to be left alone so we got in a fight, which woke up Hotstuff." Stefan explained.

"Ugh." Tenten groaned. Her fever was catching up to her. She let go of the door and swayed about to crash to the floor when Kairi grabbed her, She checked Tenten and gasped. "And WHY is she practically a walking oven!?"

"What?" Stefan asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Her tempiture has to be at least over a hundred degrees!"

"Tenten!" Naruto said truely worried for her. Tenten opened her eyes to slits breathing esclating "Damn,"

"Quick! Hey Naruto is it? Can you take Tenten to her room? I gotta fix her something." She tossed Tenten who dragged her feet to Naruto then dashed in the kitchen. Naruto couldn't really carry her, since she was older than him. She groaned again and Stefan also ran over to her. As did her teammates.

Stefan quickly grabbed Tenten she stared at him knowing he was going sling her over his shoulder. "Don't you Dare."

"It has to be done." Then slung her over his shoulder again she shrieked in protest and then once again she managed to bang her knee in his face he dropped her and cursed. Tenten tried standing but finally dropped to the floor but that didn't mean she was gonna give up. She quickly crawled to the wall as her friends caught up to her she grabbed a kunai from the wall That hangs there in case of a emergent situation but Stefan grabbed her throat and hit her neck the sick girl slumped back down finally out. He released a breath as did his teammates Naruto did to.

"Finally." Stefan said.

"She's out. Amen," Naruto said joking and Stefan agreed.

"Becareful with her Naruto she is a lightsleeper and very sensitive."

"I know." Naruto said he walked over and went to get the kunai from her hand but the kunoichi tightened her grip, "Oh come on." he whispered, She mumbled and he stilled afraid he already woke her up. She didn't. After another minute of struggling he freed the weapn from her grasp. He stared until Kyomi spoke up.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid of picking Tenten-chan off the floor." Naruto said which made Kyomi laugh.

"Afraid she's going to bite?" Kyomi joked.

"Yes and No."

"Hey Look." Koro said.

Tenten's spine was curved upwards and looked uncomfortable her cheek pressed into the wood of her wall while one hand was against it the other on the floor her legs also did not look normal.

"Well at least we now know she isn't a bed hogger." Koro said.

"How so?" Kyomi said.

"Tenten has been like that for the last few minutes and hasn't moved and that does look painful." Koro said,

"So who is gonna carry her?" Naruto asked and Before anyone voulenteered Sasuke already had her in his arms. Her one arm draping over and to the floor while the other was across her tummy. Naruto had his mouth open while Stefan stared on like everyone else save for Neji his eyes were narrowed. Tenten's mouth was open and drooping. Suddenly Stefan got an idea.

"Hey Naruto Where is the Camera?"

"Um On the self in the living room why?"

He grinned, pulling Naruto with him Also grabbing Kyomi's attention. Sakura was mad no, scratch that she was furious! What was Sasuke Doing?!

Stefan pulled it off the self and still grinned at Naruto "We will need proof."

****There you all have it. I'm finally done with this chapter! Amen! Well my readers I hope you enjoyed reading. yeah there was some cursing in the chapter and I don't think The Character we're OOC. Well as always Please leave a review and tell me how you like the story so far. I take my leave so until the next update, Okay okay I reread this chapter and to be honest with you guys I did make her seem way more than I intended but that's what you get for going without days of sleep, Hopefully this better version of Tenten isn't so well "Perfect" than she was before, but I try to make everyone happy so thanks for rereading this! but if you want the old chapter I can send it by PM if you liked it better than this new one.****


	7. Tenten's Recovery Part 1

****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Good day Readers, I am trying to update my stories faster for you to not lose interest in reading them. And If you aren't liking the way Noticed is going then turn back now, Don't like Then Don't read, Everything will fall into place Tenten's independence was a NEED for the storyline. I am NOT trying to make her to be some sort of super woman and all that. I try to be nice but that One review and you know who you are seriously put me off writing and got on my nerves. But Since I'm such a nice person in reality I will try to make all of my readers happy. And readers, Patentice is a virtue. Please Enjoy.****

Stefan then had the record button turned on while Going back to the hallway. Sasuke still had Tenten in his arms he was looking at her. Stefan cleared his throat grabbing Sasuke's attention. He stared and Stefan couldn't stop grinning. "Her room is the door on the right." and Sasuke nodded his head while walking there. Stefan chuckled while following Naruto and Kyomi in tow.

Sasuke went up to the door and used his hand that was supporting her knees to open the door then used his foot to kick it open while walking to her bed and gently placing her down. She mumbled before turning on her side. And then two cubs suddenly jumped up and went over to Tenten.

Kairi walked in the room holding a china tea cup. She went over to Tenten and shook her shoulder. Tenten didn't do anything. So Kairi rolled Tenten on her back then started to gently touch her cheek. And the girl in question opened her eyes slowly.

"Kairi?" Her voice didn't sound all that great. The older girl gave her a smile before putting the tea cup to her lips. "Here this should help you get better Tenten."

The sick girl took the cup and drank the contents while making a face. Once she was done she whipped her mouth and Kairi set the cup on her night stand. Kairi pulled the comforter down, which was hard considering Tenten was sitting on it but once she freed the comforter she pulled it up to her chest while fluffing up the pillows behind her she then sat next to her while staring.

"Get some rest Tenten, you will be busy once you recover." The elder girl informed her.

Tenten smiled at Kairi "Yes Mommy." She joked.

"Oh stop that. Now sleep." Kairi waved her off while brushing some hair away from the younger girl's face and got up but Tenten's voice stopped her,

"Hey Kairi?"

"Hai Tenten?"

"Who Brought me here?" Tenten asked.

Kairi bit back a smile and pointed to Sasuke. "He did." Then left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Tenten was aware that only she and Sasuke were in her room. she sighed while crossing her arms over her chest, even though she was weak and sick she would look to be fine. Tenten stared at him after a full minute she turned her head to stare out the window "Listen Uchiha, Thank you for bringing me to my room."

A short silence followed Tenten knew that he musn't be happy with her, But then again he took Naruto's present and wouldn't give it back so she fought for it. And number 2 was during training with Team 7. Number 3 was after lunch when she wanted to be alone. Number 4 was when her team wanted to see if it was true that she could beat him. She guessed that his ego took a huge blow and yet he carried her to her room. And her question was Why? Why had Uchiha done it?

"Your welcome." Was his simple answer.

The silence was getting to Tenten. Yeah she didn't like the guy and the fact that she thought he was stuck up, but might as well try to get along and be polite. Better to be on there good side than bad side. But Tenten liked to be daring So she would act polite when she had to deal with him. Yes that's it.

"Hey Uchiha." Tenten started.

"What?" The ravenette asked.

"Well it must hurt for you to have been beaten by me four times. But Maybe when I'm better we can have another rematch just for the hell of it." Tenten offered.

"Not a bad idea. I will take you up on your offer." Sasuke said still standing.

Tenten gave him a small smirk."Great see you when I recover?"

"It's a done deal then. And after our last fight I got something out of it." His eyes staring at her. And Tenten flushed remembering what he did. She glared at him and huffed while crossing her arms. She felt bad that he was standing. So she said "You can sit down on the foot of the bed if you want." She had no idea why she was being this nice to him. Probably because she was trying to be polite. He nodded his head while moving to sit down.

"Why?" Tenten blurted the words out before she could stop them. He raised an eyebrow in silent question. And she continued "Why did you be nice to me?"

Sasuke chose to stare at the wall. He had no answer to tell her and that was because he was deciding for himself why. Yeah she hurt him, was it because of his emotions? Or maybe her determination caught his eye. It may also have been the fact she is best friends with Naruto the loser and his rival. He didn't know and a frown came upon his face, Sasuke was confused and all because of Tenten.

The Kunoichi figured he didn't want to answer and she let it drop. She reached over and started to pet her White tiger cub. It yawned before opening it's eyes she let it sniff her fingers before scratching it's head. She looked back at Sasuke and found he was staring at her again. She felt uncomfortable before feeling drowsy and leaned back while sighing must be that whatever stuff Kairi gave her. She layed back against her pillows and closed her eyes. Ready for sleep to claim her.

The Young Uchiha watched Hyuga's Teammate fall alseep. And then sat there for several minutes just watching her sleep She seemed so innocent and cute when she was sleeping. He now knew that she was trying to be independent and strong. And she was. But EVERYBODY now and again will need help from somebody weither they like it or not.

He got up to leave her asleep, Besides he needed to clear his confusion. He opened the door and closed it softly behind him. And walked into Tenten's living room Where Stefan and Naruto seemed to be in conversation. But Suddenly the boy with the scar looked up "How'd she take it?"

"Calm." The young lad said.

Kairi came out of the kitchen with a tired look. She went over and sat next to her brother "Hey Nee-san what did you give Tenten?"

"A Knockout liquid it will allow her to sleep better," Kairi said.

"Oh." Stefan said.

"Did you give her that white envelope?" Kairi asked.

"Well yes I did."

"And? Did she open it?" Kairi had an expectant glare on her face.

"I don't think so." Kairi threw her hands up in the air "Is she even part of the female race?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked his sister, She sighed. "Most girls and people in general will open something the minute they get it."

"Oh yeah well she didn't have time to open it."

"Trust me Little brother she will open it once she is awake." Kairi stated with a smile.

:::5 Hours Later:::

Tenten groaned as she opened her eyes and felt that her body was covered in sweat. She meekly raised her hand and waved in while laying down. Her body felt so light. But when she tried to get up she grunted at her effort and then that is when she felt another presence in her room. She turned to the left and smiled in relief. "Hi Neji." Her voice was cracked and it hurt to talk. He seemd to notice that to because she put a glass of water in front of her face.

"Here." And she took it with a smile and nodded her head in thanks. She downed it so fast and with a gasp she put it down on her nightstand by her bed.

"How have you been Tenten?" Neji asked.

"I have been okay, and sorry I should have told you I don't use my full power."

"But why?"

"Well think about it we have been a team for a year and for me it takes a while for me to really open up. I just didn't to stick out to much yet." Tenten explained.

"I see, But for our team to really be one we have to help each other and not keep things from each other." Neji said to Tenten.

"Yes I agree when I'm better we can do harder training. Promise." Tenten said with a cough.

That's when Neji looked at her tiger cubs which at the moments we're asleep one laying on the other. "Where did you get them?"

"On my mission." Tenten said simply.

"Are you taking care of them?"

"Neji. If I need help I'll ask. All I know is that I'm in for a ride."

"But Tenten," Neji said "There Tigers and they can be nasty."

"I'm aware. That is why I'm taking the risk." Tenten said.

Silence ensued until Neji said "Gai-sensei said that we will have a joint training session with Team 7 every friday."

"We will?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay."

Neji came over and sat next to Tenten. He gave her a long searching look. "Tenten you know that I'll always be here for you as well as Gai-sensei and Lee."

Tenten nodded "I will try to get rid of this fever as quick as I can."

Neji gave her a small barely able to see smile and nodded his head he got up and went to leave her room. she kept her smile on her face until the door was closed. She settled back into the sheets while staring at the ceiling. Her stomach grumbled She probably get out there and get something to eat. She nodded to herself. Man These cubs have slept alot. Then again there still babies so they will need their sleep so she made her way around them. after a minute she stood on the floor watching them before making her way to the door opening it and stepping to the other side. She was walking to her kitchen and saw Kyomi, Stefan and Koro watching one of her movies and she didn't see anyone else around except the clanging in her kitchen. She turned around and saw Kairi at her stove. She walked in and leaned against the counter while clearing her throat. Kairi turned around and saw her,

"Tenten you should be in bed I was making you something to eat."

"Well Okay Kairi." Tenten paused in leaving to stare at Kairi. "But how will I get it?"

"I'll have someone bring it to you, now back in bed young lady!"

"Okay Okay I'm going." Tenten said while leaving her kitchen, and finding Sakura staring at her. Tenten smiled politely at her, after all she didn't like sakura but Tenten wasn't about to waste her time and breath on her. Especially since she has other things to do. Like recover from her fever. She by passed the pinkette and walked into her room while closing the door and she went over to her cubs to scoot them over, One cub placed its paw in front of its self Tenten sighed she will need to get a guide on how to raise them. But for now they were okay. She sat on the edge of her bed and then turned to lay on her back while folding her hands behind her head and stared up at her ceiling.

Tenten was bored. And she didn't know how long she layed there. She also didn't register the fact that she was sweating and had a pain in her stomach,

Being sick sucked more than anything else. Because you had to lay in bed all day and feel terrible. So far Tenten didn't have to throw up but when she felt her own skin it was hot to the touch. Her eye lids even started drouping but she fought to stay awake. her body was relaxed but her mind was thinking about all kinds of things.

A knock was heard on the door. Tenten meekly turned her head and said "Come in."

The door opened revealing, her best friend; Naruto. He came in with a tray and was followed by Stefan who closed the door behind him. Suddenly Tenten had this mega urge to sneeze and that just what she did.

"Ah ah ahchoo!"

"Bless you." Stefan said and she nodded while saying "Thanks."

Naruto put the tray on her lap and gave a friendly smile to his sick friend. "Here is some soup that Kairi lady made."

Tenten looked down, soup wasn't the only thing there was also a small bowl filled with steaming rice. And some more water Tenten pulled Naruto in a hug and after a few seconds he pulled back and she began to eat her dinner. Her friends just watched her. Which kinda creeped her out. But left her thought unspoken. She spent the next few minutes eating. Once she was finished Stfean rose up and quickly took the tray away. Tenten felt a headache coming and groaned Naruto jumped up and was at her side in under a few seconds.

"Aww poor Tenten-chan, Don't worry you will get better with my help Believe it!" Naruto said while gently pushing her shoulders in the bed she gave a laugh.

"Thank you Naruto. And Yes I do 'Believe it'."

A minute passed in silence before Naruto said "I should let you get back to resting Tenten that must have been some mission."

Tenten Only smiled she wouldn't tell him right now but nodded her head and replied "Yes. It was."

He leaned in and kissed her left cheek he got up and with a smile he told her "See you later Tenten-chan."

"Same to you." Then the door closed, Tenten closed her eyes and sunk deeper in her mattress fighting off her growing headache. But her door opened again she opened her eyes to stare at her vistor. It was Stefan.

"Hey feel like planning?" He asked in a soft voice.

Tenten stared at the ceiling in thought, "Sure why not?"

"Ok." Stefan whipped a note pad out of nowhere and sat next to Tenten on the bed they started there plan to get back at Kairi. Until Stefan handed her the same white envelope. She stared at it. And took it from his hands while watching his reactions. His face didn't portray any emotion. She opened it and stared her eyes grew large but she didn't gasp. She looked at him as if she wasn't beleving this was real.

"Yes those are real Hotstuff."

"Rammstein concert tickets? In the mosh pit?" Tenten asked.

"Yes."

Tenten's face broke into a bright smile and wrapped her arms around Stefan tightly and he returned her hug. They sat there for a minute hugging before Tenten pulled away first still smiling. "I'm excitied really, but is this another setup?"

"Oh how did you know?" Stefan asked.

"Being around your Nee-san and there sudden appearence it isn't hard to put two-and-two together." Tenten said.

"Okay Well it's next friday."

"What? But I have a joint training with Team 7!" Tenten said.

"So? You train until I say 4 then we go to my house and get changed and then drive to where the concert will be." Stefan said.

"I suppose that works." Tenten said.

"Ok Now for the revenge plan. You will get the bananas and I will get the flour." Stefan said looking back to the notebook.

"Got it and I will set up the saran wrap on the floor you will pour the honey?"

"Yes." He said,

"This is gonna be rich." Tenten said.

"I know we're such geniuses." Stefan said.

"Hey Handsome?" Tenten asked

He looked at her, "Hai Hotstuff?"

"We should do this on friday the day of the concert, it will be even more funny And Kairi will be so mad because she will be covered in wet flour and saran wrap, honey and tripping." Tenten said,

Stefan considered what Tenten said, and it sounded like a good idea.

"Sounds good." Stefan replied. He suddenly remembered his father he had to tell Tenten. "Hey Tenten?"

"Yes?" The kunoichi said

"Letting you know now tht Father is now siding with Kairi." Tenten wasn't expecting that

"For real?" Tenten asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why won't they believe us?"

"No clue."

"Damn Now we're being double teamed."

"I know." Stefan sighed.

The two friends sat there going over there plan. Time seemed to fly neither of the two noticed as they planned. Making sure there wasn't going to be a flaw. After the planning Tenten was tired with a quick hug her friend left the room. And shut the door softly behind him. He went to Tenten's living room and found all teams there. He raised an eyebrow. Naruto was tired after his training and dealing with his sick best friend. He saw Stefan and got up to go over to him.

"So what did you guys do in there huh?" Naruto asked.

"We planned something." Was Stefan's answer.

"Like what?"

"A Prank."

Naruto's eyes lit up."Really? Cool!"

"It is getting late." Stefan said looking out the window to see the sun setting he then turned to stare back at Naruto "Will you be able to check on her?"

Naruto looked offended for a moment before saying "Of course I can."

"Good."

Kyomi also looked at the window and to saw the sun setting. She gasped "Oh dear looks like the day is over, I have to head home before dinner, Bye Koro, Stefan, Takaeda-sensei." She smiled before leaving Tenten's house.

"Yeah same. Till Tomorrow man." Koro said while fist bumping Stefan, He went to the door opened it and left while closing it behind him.

"Finally I can leave." Sakura said. She gave a goodbye to Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, and to Naruto as well before getting up and leaving.

That Left Naruto, Stefan, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and Kairi, since Takaeda-sensei left when Kyomi did. Kakashi turned to stare at his eternal rival "You got quite a student Gai. I have to leave now." With that he left in a Poof.

The room was in silence, no one wanted to be the one to break it But something did break the silence and that was Tenten, she slammed her door open and quickly dashed for her bathroom. Stefan and Naruto raced to see her knelt over her toilet and started puking, rather violently.

Naruto walked over and grabbed her lose hair and rubbed her back soothingly. Stefan went to her self above her toilet and grabbed towel while the others came over.

Tenten weakly lifted her head and gave a small smile to Naruto before saying "This Sucks." Then puked again.

"Poor Tenten." Stefan said. He was making fun of her, she in response while still yacking was to lift her right hand and give him the finger. He gasped and Naruto laughed.

She had her head in there for about five more minutes before gagging and coughing and then lifted her head up and had a towel shoved in her face. She took it and wiped her mouth clean while nodding and then looked down.

"Wow, I believe that I just barfed up all I had in me," Tenten said.

"Gross." Naruto said looking at it. Tenten shrugged and flushed it down while standing up and walking out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom. She crawled on her sheets and then layed on her stomach careful of her still healing wound from Neji. Then felt someone nudge her shoulder she groaned in response. Then she was rolled to onto her back and looked up to see Stefan holding some water.

Tenten gave another tired groan while sitting herself up she grabbed the glass and drank it down.

"Good you need to stay hydraited." Stefan said.

Tenten handed it back to him and then rolled onto her stomach once more. Intending to sleep. Stefan got up and left her room as did Gai-sensei and Lee, Neji and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't to be seen anywhere.

"She will get better." Stefan told Gai.

"How long have you known Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Hm. Since Childhood."

"That's a long time." Lee said.

"Yeah I know Tenten She will recover quick." Stefan said.

"That's good to hear I leave Tenten in care of you and Naruto." Gai-sensei said.

The young boy smiled at Gai-sensei and nodded. Then Team Gai all said there goodbyes and left to go home. Now it was just Naruto and Stefan standing there in the hallway. They stood in silence before Naruto smiled.

"Hey Want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked

"Sure dude." Stefan replied the two youngsters then made there way to the living room while picking a movie to play. So there they sat watching the movie.

The next morning was fast for Stefan's team was first to arrive. Kyomi walked right in with a basket that only god knows whats inside.. Koro was still rubbing his eyes and Stefan was ruffling his hair. Naruto was still in bed. And then Sakura came in. She looked grumpy probably from waking up early.

Stefan headed straight for the Kitchen to get Tenten a glass of water. Kyomi went to Tenten's room to check on her. She screamed. Stefan fearing something was wrong stopped what he was doing and went to Tenten's room. He stood shocked at what he saw.

****Okay after writing this chapter I'm not angry anymore, I know I asked for what you thought of my story and you answered. But still you got on my nerves seriously. But whatever I'm over it. So readers I hope you enjoyed This chapter and will review for the next one. I will try to update faster with long chapters for you. Will Tenten ever see Sasuke other than in a Hateful way? Will Kairi ever succeed in her matchmaking plans? All will be revealed in future chapters. Bye for now Readers.****


	8. Tenten's Recovery Part 2

****Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me and it never will. Here thee Here thee! I'm back and with another chapter for Noticed! I'm gratefull to those who reviewed! And just to those who continue reading my story makes my day really it does! So a big thank you to all. There is some cursing in this chapter and I do hope you are all enjoying my story. Reviews make me smile and write faster. Please enjoy :)****

Tenten was on the floor tangled in her bed sheets. But the thing was she wasn't alone and the fact that she looked so, so hilarious that it made Kyomi scream in shock. The weapon mistress' head was wear her feet we're suppose to be her pillows all over the floor. In her hand was a kunai and in her other was fisted on a blue shirt. Which just so happened to belong to none other than sasuke uchiha he stared at them as if he was totally innocent. Tenten was still sleeping or it looked that way.

"She tried to attack me while I came in to check on her." The Young Uchiha explained.

Both Stefan and Kyomi raised the're eyebrows.

"And why did she try to attack you?" Kyomi asked.

But Before Sasuke had the chance to answer Tenten groaned and lifted her head and sleepily stared at her visitors. She looked at what she was holding and saw that is was Sasuke's shirt she went wide-eyed and quickly let go as if she been burned and struggled to stand up with her other hand still holding the kunai but she was tangled in the sheets. She muttered to herself while untangling herself from the sheets. Tenten was almost free when she felt hands help her. She looked at her helper and it was Sasuke her eyes narrowed.

"You." Was all she said.

"What Happened in here I thought I heard screaming." A Groggy Naruto spoke up rubbing his eyes and walking into Tenten's room looking around he caught sight of Sasuke His face was surprised all sleepiness gone, he was wide awake now. He pointed a finger with narrowed eyes at his teammate.

"What are _you _doing here Sasuke-teme?"

"Dobe, I came to check on her she attacked. Hit her head passed out again." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed while saying "That's Tenten for ya! Always ready for an attack."

Tenten flashed Naruto a smile for the compliment. She stood free of the sheets and made her way to Naruto she leaned in and kissed both cheeks and giggled. He in turn gave her his foxy grin that shows for her alone and kissed her cheeks.

"Good Morning." Naruto said.

"Morning roomie." Tenten said while walking out of her room she walked down the hall to her kitchen her throat still seemed dry she opened her cabinet and grabbed a coffeecup went to her fridge and poured herself some water and greedily drank it down while sighing. She got herself another cup of water. Her throat felt better. Tenten put her cup down while looking around her kitchen. Suddenly something soft was rubbing against her left make that two somethings she looked down and saw her cubs mewling at her, Tenten thought they we're hungry so she went to her fridge and grabbed her milk then bended downwards in her bottom cabinet and found an old dusty box that contained old baby bottles. She picked up one blue one and one clear. She cleaned them and then poured the milk in.

"This will have to do guys until I can get formula." Tenten said and picked the orange one up and then proceeded to bottle feed him. the cub put some resistance up making a mess but Tenten managed to him the cub to drink it she nodded in satisfaction. Put it down and grabbed the white one. Thankfully the little cub was so hungry it pracitcally gobbled it down Tenten giggled at it. She set it down and stretched her sore muscles.

Tenten felt eyes on her so she looked up. She saw her friend Kyomi standing with a sweet smile on her face. The other girl walked in and said,

"Tenten you will make a great mother someday."

Tenten snorted while blushing of embarrassment. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She went to her fridge and opened it while grabbing out the eggs and milk. She rubbed her eyes. She set them on the counter and then went to get her cast iron pan and then turned her stove on. She then went back to her fridge and got her butter she glanced at Kyomi.

"Did you eat before coming here?"

"Yes I did." Kyomi answered.

"Okay." Tenten said then returned to her work. Naruto popped his head in the kitchen and went to sit on a stool. Still he watched Tenten's back. Kyomi didn't like the silence so,

"Hey Tenten?" Kyomi asked her friend.

A minute later Tenten replied "Hai?"

"What really happened in your room with Sasuke?" That has been bugging Kyomi since she found Tenten like that. The kunoichi cooking just sighed. "You see even in sleep I could feel like there was a person in my room a gut feeling and when I have a gut feeling about something I'm normally right about it. So me thinking it was an intruder snapped awake grabbed the kunai under my pillow to lash it The person however I was tangled in my comforter and sheets so all I saw was a blue shirt and Uchiha's face before I he tried to grab me. Mind you I was still half-asleep so I thrashed around until I fell and took him with me hit my head and zoned out. Then woke up and saw you that's it."

"What a exciting story."

All three turned around to see Kakashi standing there was a raised eyebrow. Tenten coughed awkwardly. Naruto was completely shocked again he pointed a finger at his sensei. "You're _Early_?!"

Kakashi gave him a glance and said nothing. Tenten smiled at Naruto's sensei "Good Morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Good Morning Tenten, how are you this morning?" Kakashi said politely.

"Not as good as I want to be." Tenten coughed

Kakashi Then turned back to Naruto and spoke in a monotone voice "Training in a hour be ready." Then poofed away.

:::20 Minutes Later:::

Tenten just served them their breakfast the two friends began a happy and cheerful conversation. Unaware that they had an audiance watching them. The air around them was carefree. Sasuke was a little upset at seeing them so cheerful when his life was full of sorrow and death.

Once they gobbled the breakfast down Tenten held a plate of chopped celery expecting Naruto to eat one. But he didn't Tenten was going to get him to eat vegetables one way or another, suddenly an idea struck her!

"Hey Naruto I bet I can eat more than you!" Tenten challenged eyes flashing. And she knew that Naruto never backed down from a challenge.

"No way I can eat more than you Believe it!" He snapped back.

Then he quickly grabbed several celery sticks and then gobbled them down Tenten doing the same. So far Naruto was in the lead by two sticks and before Tenten could grab the last one Naruto snatched it up and crunched down on it in one go. Tenten pouted pretending to be upset.

"Aww man I can't believe I lost!" Tenten whined.

"I can Believe it! Naruto 3, Tenten 21." Naruto spoke their scores aloud.

"You won I lost." Tenten said inside she was cheering she would have to use this method more often. She finally found a way for Naruto to eat his vegetables without complaining. She would let him brag about for a while, just to keep him happy.

"Okay go get ready for training, I'll do the laundry." Tenten said.

"But you still have your fever!" Naruto protested.

Tenten stared him down "It's just _laundry _Naruto I can do that with out any trouble even when I'm sick. Besides training is more important, I'm not a baby I had fevers before and I made out fine now go." Tenten turned and walked down the hall to her room leaving Naruto standing in the kitchen. Suddenly Kyomi and Koro stepped into the kitchen. Naruto plopped back down in the chair and groaned. "I hate it when she gets the last say."

"Know the feeling." Kyomi said.

Koro shook his head Tenten was clever she tricked Naruto into eating vegetables, Nice tactic.

:::With Tenten:::

The Tomboy gathered all her clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. She then picked it up and went to Naruto's room. She opened the room and saw the inside and what a mess! The comforter on the floor and the crinkled bed sheets pillows askew. And clothes all over the floor. She started picking up his clothes and tossing them into the basket. once she was sure she had all of his dirty clothes in the basket and then went to grab his blanket to his bed. Firstly she fixed his sheets nicely then put the blanket over the sheets smoothing it out. She stepped back from the bed and smiled at her work. "Much better." Tenten said to herself. Then she forgot about the pillows allowing herself to laugh she went and straightened them.

Nodding to herself that the room looked way better than before she turned to leave only finding Stefan in the doorway He looked around Naruto's room while nodding.

She smiled at her friend while picking up the basket full of dirty laundry and went past him and continued down the hall to another room that held a washer and then a machine to dry the clothes. She put the basket down and then gathered them while laying them on top of the machines she then started to separate them. Muttering under her breath. Saying "Delicate, color, black, white."

Tenten Decided to wash colors first she put them in and turned the water level all the way up on a pre-cycle. After that she left and headed for her living room and then plopped on the couch with a sigh. Wishing that the fever would go away.

"Hey how about a movie?" Stefan asked.

"Sure How about Home Alone?" Tenten replied.

"Well I yeah but Home Alone 2: Lost in new york is funnier."

"Okay Toss a coin, that will settle the matter. Heads Home Alone. Tails Home Alone 2." Tenten said with a wave of her head and Stefan shrugged while taking a coin from his pocket and flipped it. Then grabbed it while putting it on his hand then lifted the other and it revealed to be on Tails.

"Tails." Stefan said.

"Ok Home Alone 2 it is put it in." Tenten said. Then Kyomi and Koro appeared and sat with them. "Home Alone 2? Awesome!" Koro and Kyomi nodded happily.

"Hey, How come you guys aren't training?" Stefan asked.

"Well One team has the backyard and the other with the front we're waiting for them to done to start our training." Koro explained his eyes on the T.V. And Stefan understood him.

The four teenagers sat there as the movie went on. Tenten sat next to Koro and Stefan while Kyomi on Stefan's other side. They laughed at some parts. until the part where kevin was leaving the hotel and played the movie tricking the royal plaza staff. Tenten even spoke the last lines "Merry Christmas you filthy animal, and a Happy New Year." while wiggling her eyebrows.

Then Koro laughed at when the 'Wet Bandits' got punched by the blonde lady thinking that they pinched her butt and kevin got away and then his battle plan called operation "Ho Ho Ho." while he was booby trapping his uncle's town house. Then they all started laughing when kevin's family arrived at the plaza hotel.

"This movie is really funny." Kyomi said.

"I know right." Tenten replied.

"Look at the mom she is so pissed." Koro said.

"Well yeah of course she would be. Hello." Stefan said.

Then they all had smiles as kevin used his attacks starting with the bricks. And then with the staple gun Tenten whistled. "Down for the count." When the bad guy marv got shot in the butt, family jewels and nose.

She got laughs in reply and then Koro said "Oh he really thinks it will be that easy?" When the other bad guy harry was gonna swing from the ladder bar. And as expected the bad guy fell on his back painfully.

"That bad guy marv is just plain retarted." Kyomi said and they all hummed with agreement. And they laughed so hard when the moron got shocked and screamed. All four friends cackling on the couch. And Stefan saw harry lighting the bulbs and he shook his head. "That kid is giving that guy a false sense of security." And again hums of agreement.

And through the rest of the movie they all commented sarcastic remarks and smiled. Tenten got up and stretched intending to put the laundry on a wash cycle. She yelled back to the others "Put another movie on guys!"

She reached her washer and turned the dial where she needed it and then poured an entire cup of dawn in the laundry and then she closed the lid and recapped the bottle. And then grabbed her head, she was getting a headache she better go make some tea to help. So the kunoichi walked into her kitchen and poured water in her tea kettle and turned her stove on waiting for the water to boil. So in the meantime she would return to movie watching with her friends. And found them to be watching To Wong Foo Thanks For Everything Julie Newmar. It was a decent movie she went back to her spot and snuggled in the couch and watched the movie.

Several minutes later they were at the drag queen contest is when the tea kettle whistled. Tenten groaned 'Always at the good parts!' reluctantly she got up and made her way back into the kitchen and got herself four cups. One for her and the other for Naruto and his team she will also make for her team as well.

Tenten inhaled the steam comming from the tea to help her clear her nose. She then went outside in her backyard where she saw Naruto sparring with Sasuke and Sakura telling her sensei something. Tenten coughed catching Naruto's attention he instinately perked up after getting socked in the eye by Sasuke.

"Hello Tenten-chan!" He stopped his spar and ran over to her, she smiled.

"Hey I made you and your team tea okay."

"Thanks, oh do you need help with the laundry?" Naruto asked his eyes begging her to say yes. Well she could drag him away for a few minutes.

"Well yeah I could use some help." Tenten offered.

"Great!" Naruto cheered and they were almost back inside the house if not a voice stopped them. "I can help."

Both Friends turned around at hearing Sasuke's voice. Tenten raised an eyebrow while Naruto was dumbfounded. "Uh It's just _laundry _It's not like I'm doing some heavy duty chore."

His eyes swept over her from head to toe. "You're _sick_, you shouldn't be doing anything but getting rest."

"Like I'd listen to you Uchiha, But I guess why not?" Then she went inside with the boys following her. The Tea forgotten at the moment. Sakura was now pretty damn sure that Tenten was a bitch that was stealing her Sasuke-Kun away from her! She wouldn't let that happen and was about to go after them but Kakashi-sensei stopped her saying that it doesn't take four people to do the laundry. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

:::Inside The House:::

They were at the part where the drag queens were already in the town when a knock came from the door. Stefan got up and stretched and went to the door to answer it. There stood Hani-san.

"Oh! Hello Stefan-kun I heard that Tenten got sick and I finally have time off from work so I thought I would come over and check on her besides She is in the paper." Hani explained pulling out a newspaper from underneath her elbow and showing Tenten on the front page. The picture was taken right when she was standing between both fan groups and the headline read: Mystery Kunoichi Catches The Eyes of Many Men and Enivous Glares From Women.

Stefan raised both eyebrows in surprise.

Hani smiled gently, "Where is she?"

The boy replied without looking at her "Doing the laundry."

And Hani gasped in shock. "Oh Tenten still stubborn, she shouldn't be washing clothes when she is sick!" Hani darted toward the laundry room.

He started reading the paper while walking back to his spot on the couch his attention drawn to the article.

Tenten had Naruto take out the wet clothes and then she handed them to Sasuke and he put them in the dryer. They worked together like a team after all the wet clothes were in the dryer Sasuke shut the door and Tenten moved next to him to turn it on after that She and Naruto threw in the whites next. Since she made sure to put fabric softener in the clothes on their rinse cycle before sticking them in the dryer. Now that the whites were in the wash Tenten smiled to herself while Hani came through the door.

"Ah Tenten! You should be relaxing not doing the laundry shoo shoo with all of you." She ushered them out of the room. "I will do the main chores and I figure you would like some sweets I will whip up a batch soon. So I want you to go back out there in your living room and get comfortable okay? You need to get better not worse."

"Okay Okay I get it Hani-san I'm going." Tenten walked back into the living room to find the movie on pause and her friends all huddled around the newspaper. She was curious so she asked,

"Hey guys what is so interesting in the paper today?" She casually asked taking her spot on the couch while Naruto took the one person recliner and Sasuke stood.

There heads snapped up at hearing her voice. All with wide eyes. She stared until she asked "What?"

Kyomi gave her the paper and Tenten too read the headline and her eyes went wide. She was on the front page? She didn't want to know what kind of crap they wrote for the article because it was just, Crap. But what the hell might as well read it anyway. She decided to read aloud.

"Unknown Kunoichi seemingly average amonst others, well that wasn't the case for only two days ago there was a huge crowd fight over her. One group of boys and one of Sasuke Uchiha's many fangirl groups were about to have a fight in the middle of the street! But then The Mystery kunoichi stopped them before, any fight could happen and from her demonstration she seems to be strong. She also has become the most desireable batchlorette, in a span of only two days! Her popularness is still rising and she also seems to become the role model of young children. We have asked questions, to some people and young children they said they may not know much about her but they would like to know more and most importantly her name. She has become a heartthrob for the oppisite gender and can rival up to the still well known Sasuke Uchiha. More Information to come on this Mystery Kunoichi."

Tenten stopped reading to stare at everyone. Her face showed surprise and sarcasm. "Wow..."

"I'll say." Kyomi said.

Tenten shook her head at the newspaper and then threw it on the counter. She resumed her spot on the couch and grabbed the T.V. remote and hit play to continue watching the movie. Not bothering to pay attention to the others.

The others were engaged in the converstion about the newspaper. But as usual Sasuke remined silent. Soon the movie was over Tenten got up and sighed she turned to her friends who were still talking about the newspaper. She gave them a glare and was going to put another movie on when Kakashi and Sakura came in the back door.

"Okay we are done training for now." Kakashi stated and that's when Stefan and his teammates got up and went to the backyard to strt there training their sensei already there.

The afternoon went like so, Tenten sat on the couch watching movies while the teams took turns training. Until a very yummy smell came from the kitchen. Tenten bolted from her spot and practically ran for the kitchen and Naruto followed. Team 7 was with them at the couch and Naruto crashed into Tenten because he too knew what that smell was. They both yelled at the same time,

"Sugar Cookies!"

Hani who stood there holding the tray with the cookies on it. She had a knowing smile on her face as the two kids got struggled to get up and race over to her.

"Alright go sit down or no cookies." Hani said and the two friends went over and sat down on the bar stools while Hani transferred the cookies onto a plate and got them coffee cups filled with milk. Both had grins on there faces as they chomped down on the cookies. Tenten was waving a hand in front of her face while saying "Hot hot hot hot!"

"They just came out of the oven dear." Hani said. She really enjoyed it when people liked her baked sweets.

And the rest of Team 7 was curious so they to stepped into the kitchen to see Tenten and Naruto chowing down on cookies. Hani noticed them and she gave them a friendly smile. "Would you two like to try some sugar cookies?"

"I don't see why not." Sakura said.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's answer.

Suddenly Tenten had the urge to throw up again she dropped her cookie and made a bee-line for the door to her bathroom. Naruto to stopped eating the cookies and suddenly remembered that Tenten shouldn't be eating cookies when she still has a fever he looked over to Hani. The woman smiled again.

"I already knew that she shouldn't be eating sweets when she's sick. Better she has an empty stomach so this way she can heal faster with soup and tea, apples, and crackers." Hani explained

"That was devious." Naruto said.

:::In The Bathroom:::

Tenten again was kneeling before the toilet and puking all she had in her stomach. She did feel someone grab hold of her hair She was grateful to the person who was holding her hair. Her puking sounded violent like the last time. Then while she was puking she felt that person rub her back.

Tenten thought that it was Naruto. But when she looked up for a moment she saw black hair before vomitting again. That could be Kyomi.

Tenten gagged before getting up and looking at what didn't go down and saw bits of cookies and the tea. She shrugged and then turned to see Sasuke was the one holding her hair. Tenten's eyes grew wide.

So it was Sasuke who helped her. Huh that's weird why would he help her after what she did to him? She would leave it be. Tenten stood up and to her surprise he had a towel in his hands. She took it while watching him and wiped her mouth clean she nodded to him and gave a small "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Was his response.

Tenten flushed her toilet while brushing past Sasuke and walked back into her living room. And straight into her kitchen where Hani had a tea cup ready. The kunoichi took it without word and gulped the tea down she put the cup down and stared at Hani.

"Tenten dear, You have been up for a while you should go lay down and I will bring you a light snack and no more cookies until you get better okay?"

"That was devious." Tenten said with her arms crossed.

"Well sometimes you just have to learn the hard way Tenten-chan." Hani replied.

"Fine, and I'm sticking to the couch." Tenten said going to the couch and plopping down on it and swung her legs to the side taking up the whole couch, Hani brought her two blankets and covered her Tenten smiled at the elder woman.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Promise me you won't move anywhere for a while?"

"No worries Hani-san I'm quite comfortable." Tenten told her relief flooded the woman's eyes.

"Good." Hani then went back in the kitchen and grabbed a plate filled with apple slices and brought it back out to Tenten and set them on the coffee table. Tenten got the hint the apple slices were her snack but she didn't feel like eating at the moment so she would eat them when she wanted them.

Naruto came out and he grabbed The Wedding Singer and put it in for her then chose to sit with his back to the couch in front of Tenten. She said "Nice choice."

"I know right." Then both of their attentions on the screen and Sasuke and Sakura decided to join them taking up the chairs.

:::Hours Later At Sunset:::

Tenten yawned today sure was a lazy day for her. At the moment her team was with her watching another movie. Her apple slices untouched.

The kunoichi noticed the sun going down so she paused the movie and her team looked at her. She jerked her head to the window where they saw the sun setting Lee jumped.

"It's that late already? I must be going don't worry Tenten I will see you tomorrow!" He went over to her and gave her a quick hug which she returned and yelled back "Bye Lee!"

She then turned to Neji and smiled "You should get going to. Don't worry there is tomorrow."

"Of Course." Was his answer she shook his hand. And he left without another word. Hani came with another blanket for Tenten.

"Here dear." Tenten took it without complaint even through she had two blankets already on her. She was warm and started to sweat so she layed her head on the arm of the couch with her head still turned toward the T.V.

"Bye Tenten." Koro said and left.

"Later Tenten get better soon okay?" Kyomi said. And touched the sick girl's shoulder Tenten nodded in response. Kyomi smiled and then she too left.

Sakura left without a word and Kakashi poofed away.

"Bye Gai-sensei." Tenten said.

"Get better soon Tenten!" And he struck his 'Good Guy' pose flashing his teeth and then left. Which left Tenten, Naruto, Stefan, Sasuke and Hani.

The elder woman turned to Stefan and Sasuke. "You two boys should head on home Tenten-chan is in good hands."

The girl in question coughed.

"I trust you Hani-san. Tenten 'til tomorrow." Stefan said he went over and gave her a hug which she gave back. They smiled at each other before Stefan made his way over to the door and left.

Tenten ws getting up to go to her room and Naruto noticed he walked over to Tenten and grabbed her shoulders for support she smiled in thanks as they walked to her room, once they got there Tenten fell on her bed and sighed happily. Then felt those same blankets cover her. She lifted her head from the pillow to find that both boys were covering her.

"Thank you." Tenten said to them.

"Anytime Tenten-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Your welcome." Was Sasuke's answer. She stared at them for a moment longer and then dropped her head down back into her pillow. They took that as a goodnight and left her room.

The next two days went by quick, and Hani and Kairi had Tenten bedridden except for the bathroom. She was getting restless and her friends all spent time with her. And on thursday morning she felt good as new but she didn't want to leave her house. She just layed there staring at her ceiling until a knock was heard from the otherside of the door.

"Yes?" Was her answer.

The door opened revealing her childhood buddy, Naruto still in his pajamas. He gave her a bright smile and sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"And how are you this morning?"

"All better but, don't feel like getting up." Tenten said.

He laughed at her answer, She then decided to get up and leave her room. Naruto followed her into the kitchen where she took some milk and poured it into a pot to heat up.

"Finally glad the fever's gone huh?" Naruto asked to strike up conversation. Tenten smiled at him and nodded. once the milk was heated up she then poured the warm milk into the baby bottles. Then went back to her room and fed her tiger cubs. Then closed her door behind her.

"I'm up now what shall we do?" Tenten asked.

"No clue." Naruto answered her.

They walked into the living room and there everybody was dressed, while Tenten and Naruto were clad in their pajamas.

"Feeling better Tenten?" Stefan asked.

"Yes."

"That's good." Kyomi said.

It clicked in Naruto's brain, Tenten was healthy and Stefan was here which meant that they could do the country swing dance! He grinned.

"Oi Tenten-chan do country swing!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Tenten groaned, Stefan pinched his nose.

"Now?" Tenten asked.

"Now." Naruto said.

"Tenten-chan, What is country swing?" Lee asked.

"Tenten." Neji said.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment. "It's a dance, that two people do together."

Lee was surprised "How come you never told me Tenten-chan?!"

"Er, surprise?" Tenten added meakly.

"Can you show us? Please?" Lee asked.

Tenten gave the room a once over everyone was watching her. She sighed and said yes. She went to her room to change Into dark jean pants, her red poet's shirt, and her red cowboy boots. Once she finished changing she found Stefan waiting for her, they nodded and headed for the backyard. Tenten took in a breath and tried to relax, did little to calm her nerves. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and saw Stefan smile she smiled back.

Tenten could feel all the eyes on her back and tried to relax, She and Stefan stood face to face.

She put her hand on his shoulder while he in turn put his hand on her back right on her shoulder blade while their other hands were straight down clasped. Both breathed before they started to dance.

****That's it for this chapter, Review for the next one and I know I stopped at a good part. I have been busy lately with other things and I will finish all my stories sooner or later. So what's going to happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned next chapter will be up shortly I promise this time.****


End file.
